Spiral
by Schizo'banana
Summary: Mélian est une mercenaire. Vous savez, ces monstres sans foi ni loi qui vendraient leur mères pour de l'argent. C'est ce que les shinobis disent des gens comme Mélian. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas de gentil ni de méchant, seulement des shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

_« Mélian ! »_

_Un chemin de terre boueux menant à la lisière d'une forêt._

_Une gamine qui coure._

_Une femme à terre, son visage est floue, comme tout d'ailleurs. Seul sa voix résonne clairement, dans un cri déchirant._

_« Fuis ! »_

Encore une fois, c'était une bribe de son passé qui l'avait réveillée.

Chaque soir un souvenir différent, sans aucun lien logique entre eux. Aucun sentiment, seulement des images plus ou moins floues. Des pièces du grand puzzle de sa vie, qu'elle avait renoncé à assembler.

Il faisait encore nuit, l'auberge où elle se reposait depuis quelques heures dormait toujours, seul sa respiration semblait troubler le calme qui y régnait.

Difficilement elle se sortit du lit et se traîna jusque dans la salle d'eau, elle alluma la lumière. Devant le miroir elle s'observa, plus précisément elle observait les blessures, heureusement superficielles, qui parsemaient son corps si durement entraîné. Elle prit un bain et repensa à sa mission.

Elle avait été engagé par le chef d'un clan réputé du village caché de Kiri, afin de récupérer un rouleau de techniques secrète du clan volé par son propre fils. Celui-ci pensait faire une alliance avec un ennemi pour on ne sais quel raison qui n'intéressait pas la jeune fille. On lui proposait une belle somme d'argent c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Seulement la mission n'avait pas été facile. Se mettre en chasse de l'héritier d'un clan aussi prestigieux était quelque chose de fou. Après une chasse à l'homme interminable elle avait fini par le coincer par la ruse, et le combat commença. Le combat rapproché était sans aucun doute sa spécialité, elle alliait agilité, précision, vitesse et puissance faisant de ses mouvements une danse meurtrière. C'est ce qu'en avait déduit son adversaire, il avait donc opté pour un combat à distance qui la desservait.

En effet sa stratégie consistais à combiner lancée de toutes sortes d'armes tranchantes et ninjutsu d'eau où il semblait exceller.

A chaque fois qu'elle évitait une volée d'armes tranchantes et empoisonnée en contorsionnant son corps dans des positions qu'elle-même ne croyait pas possible, il déployait une force d'attaque qui parvenait à la blessé un peu plus chaque fois.

Finalement, elle en était venue à bout en l'enfermant dans un genjutsu lui faisant croire qu'elle se noyait dans une de ses techniques d'eau, quand il avait baissé sa garde, en un coup de griffe elle l'avait décapité.

Un coup de griffe.

Cela doit paraître bizarre mais c'était belle et bien des griffes qui lui sortait du dessus de la main et se prolongeait au dessus de ses doigts jusque environs vingt centimètres, lorsqu'elle le souhaitait et c'était son arme principale. Voilà pourquoi son taïjutsu était si meurtrier.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet capacité, elle n'avait trouvé dans ses recherches aucun clan avec des pouvoirs similaires. Une interrogation de plus à celles qui remplissaient déjà sa vie.

Une fois prête, elle prit ses affaires où se trouvait le fameux rouleau qu'elle devait rendre à son propriétaire le jour même et elle descendit. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, elle était la première et elle appela le garçon qui y travaillait pour prendre sa commande. Lorsque le jeune garçon arriva il balbutia rougissant quelques salutations en prenant sa commande. C'est vrai que Mélian était jolie avec ses longs cheveux de jais qui lui tombais dans le creux des reins dans un dégradés de légères ondulations quelques peu rebelles contrastant avec des yeux en amandes d'un vert saisissant, des lèvres bien dessinés, les traits fin et les pommettes hautes rosées sublimant le blanc de sa peau.

Même ce jeune garçon admirait son corps si bien sculpté par les heures intensives d'entraînement, ses courbes fermes et gracieuses, sa taille de guêpe. Et pourtant elle n'était pas de beaucoup plus âgé que lui, elle avait presque seize ans.

Ce qui refroidit quelque peu l'adolescent fut de voir l'appétit monstre de la demoiselle, elle avait commandé deux crêpes au chocolat, un verre de jus, du café, une salade de fruit, des œufs et du pain. Et elle avait tout finie. Si bien que le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en sortant de l'auberge l'effraya, ce qui elle l'a fit mourir de rire une fois la porte fermée.

Elle aimait ce genre de choses, ses plaisirs simples de la vie qui contrastait tellement avec sa vie brutale de shinobi. En marchant jusqu'au point de rendez vous de son « client », comme elle aimait appelé ceux qui lui confiaient des missions, elle croisa une vieille diseuse de bonne aventure qui insistait pour lui lire les lignes de sa main.

« - Ca ne prendra même pas quelques minutes, je ne vous demande aucun paiement ! Je ressent quelques choses chez vous que j'aimerais découvrir.

Si elle me lâche après, qu'elle se fasse plaisir, pensa Mélian en lui tendant la main. La vieille dame lui prit sa main la parcourant de la sienne ridée, les traits de son visage se crispaient au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, puis elle lâcha sa main et la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comment vous appelez vous jeune fille ?

- Mélian, répondit elle pressée par le temps

- Mélian, répéta-t-elle songeuse, vous avez une puissance en vous, continua t'elle en attrapant sa main soudainement.

- Que faites vous … tenta vainement de se dégager Melian

- Oui une puissance qui dort profondément mais qui se réveillera, d'autre la recherche, ils l'ont toujours recherché et ils vous trouveront

- C'est bon mamie on arrête le délire, tenez ça et laissez moi tranquille, s'agaça la jeune kunoichi en lui fourrant des pièces dans la main

- Vous devez trouver des réponses sinon c'est cette force qui vous consumera, trouvez des alliés ! continua-t-elle à s'égosiller dans la rue alors que Mélian s'en allait déjà, plus troublée qu'elle ne le croyait. »

En arrivant au point de rendez vous, la jeune shinobi essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit lorsqu'elle distingua un sifflement dans l'air qui la fit réagir au quart de tour.

D'un mouvement souple du bassin elle pivota en arquant son dos évitant trois kunai, elle attrapa le quatrième le lança pour dévier le cinquième et repéra un chakra sur lequel elle fonça. Cela n'avait duré que quelque secondes, elle se retrouvait derrière l'homme qui l'avait engagé, ses griffes pointées sur sa tête.

« - Jolis réflexes, félicita ce dernier comme si attaquer quelqu'un dans la rue était tout à fait normal.

- Il me semblait que le deal c'était un rouleau de techniques secrètes contre 560 000 yens, pas contre un compliment.

- Ca fait cher le rouleau

- Ca fait cher le compliment

Après un silence, il désigna alors quelque chose à sa ceinture que Mélian prit immédiatement, elle ouvrit la petite pochette et trouva la somme convenu.

- C'était bien essayé quand même papy, lança t elle sarcastiquement au vieil homme en lui jetant le rouleau.

- Bah j'aurais tenté au moins, fit il en haussant les épaules.

Il avouait tout simplement sa tentative d'assassinat ratée, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Mélian avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

- Sacrée fillette tout de même, murmura le vieux shinobi en rangeant son rouleau, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le tue sans hésitation comme le ferais n'importe quel shinobi après s'être fait attaqué de la sorte, surtout une mercenaire. Il espérait à présent qu'elle puisse tenir sa langue ne divulguant pas qu'il avait orchestré l'assassinat de son fils afin de sauver l'honneur de son clan.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mélian déambulait dans les rues de Suna, dans le pays du vent. Elle n'y était encore jamais allée et pourtant elle ne cessait de voyager d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Tout était couleurs ocre et chaudes, les maisons en argiles rouges ou jaunes aux angles arrondis, les gens avaient un teint halé que Mélian leur enviait.

Le soleil se couchait et Mélian s'était mis en tête de faire un peu de shopping s'étant lassé de ses vêtements usés par les combats et les voyages. En sortant d'une boutique de tenues pour shinobi, Mélian arborait sa nouvelle tenue.

Elle avait opté pour un cycliste noir jusqu'aux chevilles avec des bottes à mi-mollet noir à petit talon, un justaucorps en maille et pardessus un tee-shirt rose pâle assez ample à manche trois quart, s'arrêtant juste en dessous du nombril, pris dans une large ceinture mauve en tissu allant du nombril aux hanches. Sa tenue en plus d'être belle lui conférait une liberté de mouvement totale.

Il faisait nuit à présent et son ventre criait famine, elle se dirigea donc vers un restaurant à l'enseigne aux multiples couleurs et dont seulement l'odeur qui s'en échappait la faisait saliver.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle fut tout a fait satisfaite de son choix, les couleurs chaudes l'avaient mises tout de suite très à l'aise et les odeurs l'enivraient à tel point qu'elle prit un pauvre enfant qui courait après son ballon pour un joli petit poulet. « Mon dieu mon ventre prend le dessus sur ma tête » s'horrifia Mélian et elle s'empressa de s'installer à une table avant de ne se mettra à grignoter un ou deux enfants.

Apparemment cet endroit était très fréquenté par les shinobis de Suna, mais Mélian n'y fit pas plus attention trop affamée pour ça, même si elle savait qu'il fallait se faire discrète afin d'éviter les problèmes. Les mercenaires ont toujours suscité le mépris des autres ninjas.

La jeune kunoichi s'installa alors sur l'une des deux tables couleur cire restantes au fond de la salle et une fois sa commande passé à une jeune serveuse elle s'appuya contre le mur orange pâle ornée de calligraphies vertes. Quand son menu arriva elle se redressa derechef et attaqua ses assiettes aux mets variés.

Mélian repus attendait tout de même sa crêpe triple portion de chocolat, banane, fillette…euh framboise, quand quatre shinobis prirent place à la dernière table de libre juste en face d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les analyser, réflexe de ninja oblige. Le plus âgé, sûrement le chef de mission, portait un masque et son bandeau frontale de sorte à ce que seulement un œil soit visible, ses cheveux gris argenté en bataille contrastaient avec son apparence plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt six ans. Il lisait un livre tout en disant à un blondinet de se calmer, le blond en question devait avoir le même âge que Mélian ainsi que les deux autre jeunes, une fille et garçon. Le blond regardait avec émerveillement la décoration de la salle de ses yeux azurs et papotait avec entrain de leur dernière mission, tandis que la jeune fille tentait en vain de le canaliser. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs une couleur de cheveux que Mélian n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient roses. Mais elle la trouva plutôt jolie. Le dernier semblait complètement perdu et demandait sans cesse au chef d'équipe de lui expliquer quelque chose que Mélian n'entendit pas à cause du blond qui s'était pris un pain de sa coéquipière.

« - Mais Sakura-chan ! J'ai rien fait !

- Tu déranges tout le monde avec tout le bruit que tu fais, Abruti ! le sermonna-t-elle en le faisant asseoir de force.

- Naruto, Sakura restez tranquille, Saï je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, je crois qu'on dérange notre voisine, dit leur aîné le regard posé sur Mélian »

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été du tout discrète dans son observation, elle ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur son dessert pendant que les trois jeunes se retournaient pour voir de qui leur senseï parlait.

« - Désolée, s'excusa la fille

- Hé t'es une shinobi de quelle village ? demanda innocemment le blond qui avait remarqué le contraste entre ses habits de ninjas et son absence de bandeau frontale.

Les mercenaires n'appartenaient à aucun village, ils effectuaient ça et là des missions le plus souvent dangereuses contre de grosses somme d'argent la plupart du temps.

C'est souvent eux qui faisaient le sale boulot aux services de personnes influentes qui ne voulait pas voir leur nom salit par de tel actes. On les accusaient ensuite de ces crimes, crimes qui faisait tourner le monde et maintenaient l'ordre. Les employeurs tentaient souvent de tuer les mercenaires qu'ils engageaient, afin de tenir dans le secret absolu leurs commandements.

Et avoir des mercenaires à interroger pour un village était très intéressant car voyageant beaucoup et trempant dans des affaires pas net la plupart de leur temps, ils étaient des mines d'informations. Voilà pourquoi mieux valait pour un mercenaire, garder son identité secrète.

Mélian avait suivi cette voie car elle avait été recueillie par un mercenaire alors qu'elle errait sans aucun but. Il lui avait tout appris jusque ses douze ans où ils se séparèrent. Elle avaient alors parcouru les pays et villages changeant de maître à chaque voyage effectuant mission sur mission et de fil en aiguilles elle était devenu ce qu'elle était.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle avait oubliée la question plus qu'embarrassante du blond et celui-ci le lui rappela en lui faisant un grand sourire l'encourageant à parler, prenant son silence comme de la timidité.

- Je suis d'un petit village pas très connu du pays de l'eau.

- Mais c'est très loin !

- Bien plus loin que Konoha c'est sur, dit elle dans un sourire gênée voulant couper court à cette conversation.

En effet leur bandeau frontal arborait la feuille caractéristique du village de Konoha.

Mélian bénit le serveur qui vint leur apporté leur menu car le blondinet lui fit un sourire plus grand encore, se retourna et se jeta sur sa nourriture sous les regard exaspérés de ses camarades.

Elle terminait son dessert quand une bande de garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle, se mirent en tête de lui tourner autour. L'un d'eux ayant un peu trop bu s'approcha.

« - Hé mademoiselle z'êtes drôlement bien foutu, ça vous dirait de voir comment les ninja de suna sont accueillants ? lança t il en titubant pendant que tous ses amis s'esclaffaient.

- Non, sans façon, répliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Roooh vous êtes trop froide ! Laissez le vous réchauffer ! jugea bon d'ajouter un de ses camarades.

Mélian commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Elle remarqua le mouvement d'indignation du dénommé Naruto mais celui-ci fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par son senseï, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

A peine eut elle sentit la main du jeune homme ivre sur son épaule, que celui-ci se retrouva la face contre la table victime d'une clé de bras parfaitement exécuté.

Un silence se fit dans la salle les regards braqués sur eux, Mélian sentait le regard perçant du senseï sur elle. Une fois de plus elle n'avait pas été un modèle de discrétion. Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son cruel manque de tact que tout les camarades de l'ivrogne se jetaient sur elle. Tant pis pour la discrétion il était temps de se dérouillé un peu.

Elle ne donna aucun coup, esquivant seulement. Elle voulait s'amuser, ses abrutis se mettront k.o tout seul !

Un coup esquivé alla se perdre dans la face de l'un, un genou dévié de la paume de la main dans les bijoux de famille de l'autre, au bout d'une minute à peine ils s'étaient tous mis hors d'état de nuire tout seul comme des grands ! Mélian ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son œuvre d'art, mais elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut les regards intrigués des ninjas de Konoha.

Sans un mot mais toujours de bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir attrapant au passage la glace au chocolat d'un des abrutis.

« - C'était délicieux chef ! Désolée pour le grabuge, lança-t-elle en déposant une belle somme d'argent, bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Le dit chef s'émerveilla en apercevant la somme déposée et en oublia même les dégâts causés par la jeune fille. Ah l'argent …

- Revenez quand vous voulez, s'écria-t-il tout sourire »

Elle ne se retourna pas, le saluant d'un bref geste de la main avant de pousser la porte et de s'en aller.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Ce collier est à toi maintenant, ne le perd jamais ! »_

_Une longue chevelure noire, un sourire._

_« Mélian ! »_

_Une brume épaisse, une voix._

_Si proche, si familière._

_Un corps, enchaîné._

_« Je suis toi ! »_

_Encore cette voix._

_Un visage ridé, des yeux fous : « Trouvez des réponses, ils vous trouveront ! »_

Mélian se réveilla en sursaut, encore. Depuis quelques nuits, la diseuse de bonne aventure s'invitait dans ses rêves déjà si compliqués. Rien n'expliquait le fait que, de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de dangereux, une simple rencontre avec une vieille folle obsède ses nuits avec une telle force. Ce n'était pas tout, quelque chose la dérangeait, la pressait. Du plusprofond de son âme elle sentait … on ne sait quoi qui se débattait. Mélian avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, de ne plus être.

Et elle détestait ce sentiment, elle était revenue à la case départ.

A ce moment il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre l'enfant perdue qu'elle était et la mercenaire qu'elle était devenue.

Pourtant toute sa vie elle s'était efforcé de se construire une identité, elle n'en avait pas, alors elle s'en était créer une avec acharnement. A la seule force de sa volonté et de ses bras si frêle, elle s'était entraîné si dur.

Son corps se souvenait encore des douleurs de l'entraînement que lui avaient administrés ses différents maîtres. Elle se souvenait encore de leur regard méprisant, sur cette pouilleuse sorti de nulle part sans même un nom, qui avait la prétention de vouloir devenir ninja.

Ces enfants qui la regardaient avec dégoût lorsque pour la nuit elle se fourrait dans les poubelles pour sauver ses seuls habits de la pluie. Ces parents qui, pour éduquer leurs enfants, la prenaient en exemple vivant de l'incarnation de l'échec.

« Regardes la, ne sois pas comme elle. » entendait elle murmurer dans son dos.

« En as-tu eu assez ? » se moquaient ses maîtres après l'avoir mis k.o. une fois de plus.

Mais jamais elle n'avait renoncée.

Mélian se souvenait encore de l'exaspération qui se lisait dans leurs yeux lorsqu'elle se relevait tremblante, en sang, et qu'elle fonçait.

Mélian se souvenait encore de la haine qui se lisait dans leurs yeux lorsqu'elle surpassa le niveau de leurs enfants. Personne ne se réjouissait pour elle, sûrement pas ses maîtres qui n'avaient plus l'occasion de l'humilier.

Elle ne laissa plus personne l'intimider.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi se sentait elle si désabusée, si faible à cet instant. Sans aucune ressources.

Elle s'était construite une identité, une vie pourtant, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

Mélian caressait le pendentif qui pendait sur sa poitrine. Une manie qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était préoccupée, comme si le contact avec cet objet la rassurait. C'était la seule chose qui appartenait vraiment à son passé car aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours possédée. Cette femme qui apparaissait si souvent dans ses rêves le lui avait donné, elle en était sûre.

Elle se leva péniblement du lit défait par son sommeil agité et pris l'initiative de faire une bonne douche. Elle en avait bien besoin après le long voyage qu'elle avait fait.

En effet, Mélian avait quitté Suna il y a trois jours. Ce village lui plaisait pourtant, mais elle ne tenait pas à rester dans les mêmes environs que cette équipe deKonoha. Ils lui étaient sympathiques mais cet homme masqué semblait avoir déceler dans le comportement de la jeune fille, l'attitude d'un mercenaire. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

La kunoichi s'enroula dans une serviette, ses habits n'avaient toujours pas séchés. Elle s'assis sur le bord de la baignoire face au miroir et plongea son regard dans celui de son double.

Où est ce qu'elle avait merdé ? Tout allais comme elle le voulait pourtant. Elle était devenue une ninja indépendante, elle s'entraînait toujours plus dur, elle voyageais libre.

« J'ai trouvé mon identité non ? » songea-t-elle.

_« Non »_

Mélian sursauta.

Cette voix !

C'était celle de ses rêves, pas de la vieille diseuse de bonne aventure ni celle de cette femme bienveillante, non !

C'était cette voix qui semblait venir du fond de son être, quelque part dans sa tête.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Mélian le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_«Je suis toi »_

Comme dans son rêve.

Un long silence suivit ce bref échange. Puis brusquement Mélian se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, ramassa ses affaires et sortis de l'auberge les cheveux encore mouillés.

Elle courait. Sans savoir où elle voulait aller, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait s'éloigner de cette auberge, de cette chambre, de cette salle de bain.

Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, peu importe où elle allait du moment que c'était loin de cette voix.

_« Cours, cours …Courrons ensemble ! » _s'esclaffa la voix soudainement.

Mélian se stoppa net, haletante, les yeux écarquillés. Un sentiment qu'elle avait longtemps refoulé se déferla en elle. La peur.

Elle resta figée, des sueurs froides lui lacéraient le dos, elle attendait.

La jeune kunoichi était debout en plein milieu d'une plaine déserte, exposée elle le savait à tout les dangers, ainsi à découvert.

Le danger, était bien là mais il venait de l'intérieur de sa tête où un bourdonnement strident s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

Sa tête n'était plus qu'une énorme ruche d'abeilles en colère.

La douleur était insoutenable, sa tête était comme broyée dans un étau chauffé à blanc, des coups de pioches lui martelaient le cerveau.

Mélian se sentait partir, ses forces l'abandonnaient, cette force qui l'oppressait était puissante, bien trop pour elle.

Finalement la vieille sénile n'avait pas totalement tord, elle se faisait consumé par quelque chose dans sa tête, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Impuissante elle se laissa bercer par les douleurs lancinantes.

Dans les abysses de l'inconscience, des images la frappèrent de plein fouet.

Sa vie lui revenait en pleine face. Sa peine, sa solitude, ses victoires. Tout lui revenait, chaque souvenir qu'il soit douloureux, heureux ou insignifiant. Sa vie, s'imposait à elle et Mélian y vit sa plus grande erreur.

Elle avait fuit son passé.

Elle avait fuit son identité, en s'acharnant à s'en construire une autre bafouant ses origines, ses racines.

La jeune kunoichi avait voulu se bâtir une vie solide sur des bases inexistantes.

_« Enfin ! »_

Mélian hoqueta de surprise.

Les douleurs s'estompèrent peu à peu, le bourdonnement cessa et après un moment elle retrouva son ouï aiguisé. Elle se rendit compte de sa situation, recroquevillée sur elle-même les mains sur la tête.

Elle se redressa doucement guettant la prochaine manifestation de la voix. Rien ne vint pendant au moins vingt minutes.

Rassurée ses réflexes de ninja prirent le dessus, elle se leva et fonça se mettre à couvert dans la foret.

En sécurité dans la nature verdoyante, Mélian réfléchissait. Que devait elle faire ? Où devait elle aller ?

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre de cette manière, en reniant ce qui avait pu être ses origines, elle devait se mettre en quête de la vérité.

Mais par où commencer ? Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était ces bref flash de son passé, son prénom, … et le collier.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et dans sa poitrine une douce chaleur se répandit, de l'espoir.

Du bout des doigts elle caressa ce collier qu'elle avait toujours eu, qui avait été témoin de tant de choses. Elle ouvrit le pendentif sachant d'avance ce qui s'y trouvait, elle avait passé des heures à l'admirer. Un rubis éclatant de beauté, d'une teinte allant d'un rose nacrée au rouge sang selon l'inclinaison qu'elle lui donnait mais ce qui la fascinait encore plus c'était sa forme. Une spirale. Un tel bijou n'était sûrement pas commun. Et c'est par là que commenceront ses recherches.

Mélian se leva avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, pour la première fois elle se sentait vraiment prête à affronter son passé, son présent, la vérité, le monde entier s'il le fallait. Elle ne fuirait plus ce qu'elle était. Et sa quête commencera à Iwa, dans le pays de la terre.

En effet, c'est là-bas que se trouve les plus grands maîtres joailliers du monde, si elle arrivait à savoir d'où venait ce rubis elle tenait peut être son village d'origine.

Remontée à bloc, elle s'élança dans la foret aussi silencieuse que celle-ci, aussi légère qu'une plume et plus rapide que le vent. Oui, elle donnait l'impression d'être un félin en chasse.

« - Déclinez votre identité, bailla l'un des chuunin qui gardait les portes du village

Mélian était arrivée au porte du village d'Iwa, épuisée par son voyage qui avait duré deux jours.

- Je suis Mélian, ninja du pays de l'eau je fais une halte pour me reposer, mon but se trouve plus au nord, lui récita-t-elle

- Où est votre bandeau frontal ? demanda l'un de ses camarade un peu plus éveillé que l'autre.

Elle avait oublié ce détail, d'habitude elle en avait un mais elle l'avait égaré quelque part avant son voyage à Suna. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

Alors qu'elle se retourna faisant mine de chercher dans son sac et qu'elle les savait reluquer sa silhouette sans vergogne, elle lança une technique de genjutsu.

Puis elle se retourna vivement l'air outrée leur présentant son bandeau qui n'était en réalité qu'un cochon en peluche.

- Je peux passer maintenant où je dois offrir un meilleur angle ?

- Hein ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous … vous pouvez passer, balbutièrent ils pris sur le fait.

Elle passa sans leur adresser un regard mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « sale pervers » tout à fait clair qui la fit mourir de rire en les entendant se confondre en excuse. Mais tout de même, elle avait eu de la chance pensait elle, ce n'était pas toujours aussi facile et amusant.

Il était deux heures de l'après midi environs et trop fatiguée, Mélian se trouva une auberge sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle irait voir plus tard.

Elle pris une chambre, fonça prendre une bonne douche et confia ses habits à la laverie de l'auberge.

Toute propre et seulement enroulé dans une grande serviette, la jeune fille plongea dans le lit et s'endormis aussitôt dans les doux draps à l'odeur de lavande.

A son réveil, ses habits étaient impeccables posés sur la petite table de chevet, elle les enfila, pris son sac et descendit.

La salle était bondée de monde, principalement des civils, encore endormis elle fut happée par cette chaleur et les rires, les conversations allaient bon train, tout ici respirait la sérénité.

Elle repéra une table vide et ni une ni deux s'en alla la conquérir.

Son dîné avait été parfait, elle sirotait paresseusement son jus en attendant son dessert quand quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Tout en elle se retourna elle eu des nausées et l'atmosphère devint très lourde, son ouï ne distinguait que de lointain bruits. Mélian regarda autour d'elle mais personne n'avait l'air d'être dérangé par quelque chose.

Un sort de genjutsu.

La kunoichi se concentra, « Libération » murmura-t-elle. Mais rien ne changea, elle resta dans cette bulle qui la coupait du monde qui l'entourait.

_« Concentres toi ! »_

Encore cette voix !

_« N'essaie pas de la briser, contourne la »_

La contourner ?

Mélian observa autour d'elle, tout avait l'air normal. Elle tiqua, trop de gens avaient été pris dans le genjutsu, il était puissant, elle devait s'en extraire sans troubler toute la mécanique.

Doucement elle fit circuler son chakra dans son corps et le canalisa dans son cerveau, puis elle le fit tourner de plus en plus vite. Elle devait détourner ses capteur sensoriel de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, elle devait les occupé à autre chose.

Puis lentement elle retrouva son ouï et cette sensation d'isolement s'estompa, par contre tout ceux qui était autour d'elle n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Sur ses gardes, la kunoichi surentraînée qu'elle était se mit à scruter chaque recoin de la salle à la recherche de l'auteur de ce genjutsu si puissant.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et quatre personnes entrèrent.

Trois hommes et une femme. Celle-ci avait des cheveux rouge portait des lunette et Mélian se promit qu'elle ne s'habillerais jamais aussi court.

Elle se chamaillait avec un jeune homme avec le sourire le plus aiguisé qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, il portait une épée.

L'autre était impressionnant il dépassait tout le monde d'au moins trois tête et son visage était crispé comme s'il se retenait de quelque chose.

Le dernier, aux yeux et cheveux ébène se retourna et dit quelque chose au plus grand qui le calma instantanément.

Ce devait être le chef, celui qui avait lancé ce genjutsu. Il dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant et avait ce regard qui ne laissait rien passer, lui aussi scrutait la salle, il avait remarqué que quelqu'un avait réussi à s'extraire de sa technique.

Mélian comme si de rien n'était héla une serveuse en lui rappelant son dessert. Elle devait se conduire le plus normalement possible, comme si elle était tombée dans ce piège. Leurs tête lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne se rappelait plus où elle avait pu les voir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'ils ne l'aient pas dans leur viseur.

Cependant, Mélian se rendit compte de quelque chose qui la figea : la seule table apte à contenir quatre personne de plus était la sienne.

La kunoichi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution que le quatuor se dirigeait déjà en sa direction. Sans un mot pour elle ils s'installèrent la coinçant entre la rousse à lunette et le mur, le chef se trouvait à sa diagonale. Merde pensa-t-elle tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Mais ils ne s'occupèrent même pas d'elle, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive. Une fois son dessert posé, la rousse se tourna vers elle.

« - Où as-tu acheté cette ceinture ?

Agaçante. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Bonsoir, rétorqua froidement Mélian se giflant mentalement d'avoir encore une fois cédé à la tentation.

Cette réponse jeta un silence. Le brun observait la scène d'un œil distrait puis un rire retentit, le garçon avec qui elle se chamaillait.

- C'est vrai Karin quand on est poli on salue et on se présente, petite effrontée, moi c'est Suigetsu, lança celui-ci dans un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

Mélian fut tenter de compter le nombre de dent qu'il avait mais se résigna, mieux valait ne pas savoir.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit Suigetsu, Karin … Sasuke Uchiha et Juugo. Elle les avait vu sur un avis de recherche, c'était des Nuke-nin, ninja déserteur et l'un deux était le possesseur du Sharingan. Elle comprenait à présent d'où venait cette illusion si puissante.

- Tu ne te présentes pas ? Suigetsu la tira de ses pensées

- Mélian, répondit elle, surprise elle n'avait même pas pensé à mentir

- C'est un nom curieux d'où viens tu ? Ce mec posait bien trop de question, elle se méfiait.

- Du pays de l'eau et vous ?

Apparemment il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui retourne la question, il jeta un regard appuyé à l'Uchiha, ne sachant quoi répondre. Celui-ci fut bref.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Parfait, rétorqua la jeune kunoichi en claquant la langue signe chez elle d'agacement. Puis elle se concentra sur son dessert.

Le reste de son dîner se passa en silence, puis quand elle eut fini son dessert, la rousse se tourna une fois de plus vers elle. Mélian retins un soupir.

- Tu te rappelles maintenant de l'endroit où tu l'as acheté ?

Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te serait pas allé de toute manière, n'avait put s'empêcher de la rabrouer Mélian, sous les rires moqueurs de Suigetsu.

- Ce n'est pas une fille qui ne connaît pas la signification du mot peigne qui me fera une leçon de mode

Certes, elle ne s'était pas coiffée en descendant de sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas une rousse à lunette qui me fera complexer, lâcha Mélian que la situation amusait de plus en plus.

Suigetsu arrêta net de rire et Karin ne répondit pas, l'air méfiante. L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle, l'air intéressé.

Et Mélian compris. Dans l'illusion qui avait été créer Karin n'était pas censée être rousse et seul une personne qui n'était pas pris dans l'illusion pouvait le savoir.

La kunoichi se mit sa deuxième gifle mentale de la soirée et s'apprêta à enchaîner avec la troisième quand L'Uchiha intervint.

- C'est toi

A quoi bon mentir elle était déjà grillée, et c'était plus une accusation qu'une question.

- Bah, faut croire que oui

Il ne dit rien mais ne cessa de l'observer, le regard inquisiteur. Ce qui rendait Mélian extrêmement mal à l'aise … et l'agaçait pas mal aussi.

- Quoi ?

Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi, car il arqua un sourcil.

- Personne ne réussit à contrer les illusions de Sasuke-kun, réfléchissait la rousse.

- Oh pardon ! Vous permettez que je reste saine d'esprit ? , ironisa Mélian en s'infligeant sa troisième baffe mentale. Ne pouvait elle pas se taire ?

Sa réplique fit rire Suigetsu tandis que Karin la fusillait du regard. Heureusement qu'un regard ne tue pas. Enfin, pas pour Karin en tout cas.

- Tu sais qui nous sommes

Encore une affirmation, qui l'agaçait.

- Il me semble que je me suis présenté aussi, lança elle dans un grand sourire innocent. Quatrième gifle mentale.

- Joue pas à ça, s'indigna la rousse, Tu sais qui on est pas vrai ?

- Et j'en ai royalement rien à foutre, Salaméche ! Sur ce, à plus ! , sourit elle de toutes ses dents en les saluant d'un geste des plus théâtrale. Cinquième gifle mentale.

Elle sauta par-dessus le dossier et s'éloigna, tout ses sens aux aguets attendant une éventuelle attaque, mais rien ne vint. La jeune fille entendit seulement Karin l'insulter copieusement, Suigetsu rire aux éclats et le calme revint après une mise en garde de l'Uchiha.

En sortant de l'auberge, elle sentait toujours un regard perçant dans son dos.

Le soleil était couché, et des lanternes aux couleurs vives illuminaient l'allée dans laquelle hommes et femmes se bousculaient vendant, achetant, d'innombrables sacs à la mains. Les odeurs de nourriture se mélangeaient aux cris des marchands, les couleurs des tissus de soie et de velours se reflétaient sur les visages et Méliandistingua un scintillement au loin.

Elle se dirigea alors dans cette direction et se retrouva entourer de bijouteries plus belles les une que les autre où les foules se pressaient, les bijoux dans les vitrines renvoyaient une lumière coloré et aveuglante.

Mélian resta un moment les bras ballant ne sachant laquelle choisir, puis son attention fut attirée par l'une d'entre elle.

C'était la boutique la moins attractive qu'elle ait vu. Aucune lumière ne s'en dégageait, personne ne s'y pressait. C'est pourquoi Mélian l'avait remarqué et décida d'y entrer.

La boutique était étroite prise entre deux Bijouteries emplis de lumières, quelqu'un d'inattentif ne l'aurait même pas vu.

Mélian pris un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'habitue à l'obscurité de la boutique et s'avança dans l'atmosphère lourde et froide de la bijouterie.

Pourtant la jeune kunoichi se surprit à admirer les bijoux, tous plus fantaisiste les uns que les autre, elle s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Des boucles d'oreilles.

Suspendus à un fil doré, elle étaient d'un bleu intense, si pure. Des filets d'or se dessinaient dessus semblant se perdre dans cet océan bleu. Mélian ne put s'empêcher de penser aux yeux du ninja qu'elle avait rencontré à Suna, Naruto. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était cette forme qu'elles avaient, arrondit, fine en haut plus ronde en bas.

Ces boucles d'oreilles avaient la forme de larmes.

« - Lapis Lazulis, murmura une voix chevrotante derrière elle.

La kunoichi sursauta comme pris en faute. Un vieil homme lui parlait, chauve les sourcils et la barbe blanche aussi longue que les cheveux de Mélian. Il était habillé d'un Kimono blanc jaunie par le temps.

- C'est beau, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, dit sincèrement la jeune shinobi

- C'est une pierre aussi précieuse que le diamant, elle est souvent confondue avec le saphir, mais elle est bien plus subtile.

Mélian se demanda un moment comment une pierre pouvait être subtile. Elle abandonna, après tout c'était un vieillard.

- Que puis je faire pour vous mon enfant ?

- Je … J'ai ramené un bijoux de famille et j'aimerais savoir d'où il provient exactement, hésita-t-elle ne sachant pas comment lui expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas d'où il provenait. Mais le vieillard ne dit rien, tendant simplement sa main.

Elle lui tendit son pendentif et le laissa l'ouvrir. Une expression fugace de surprise se dessina sur la face ridée du vieil homme puis il partit derrière son comptoir pris une loupe et observa de plus près. Quelques minutes passèrent, ce qui sembla être une éternité à la jeune impatiente.

Le vieillard se redressa et Mélian se tendit. Enfin, elle allait savoir.

- Je ne sais pas

La phrase tomba comme une massue sur la jeune fille.

- Co…Comment ça vous savez pas ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- C'est compliqué, il y a beaucoup d'incohérence… je ne comprend pas. Dit il songeur en rendant le pendentif à Mélian.

- Expliquez moi je veux savoir, même si ça paraît fou, supplia-t-elle.

Le vieillard l'observa un moment, sembla hésité puis finalement céda.

- Le rubis est une pierre précieuse qui s'extrait dans le pays du feu principalement, seulement celle-ci a un stylisme ancien alors que la pierre ne l'est pas. Sa forme en spirale est trop simple, ce n'est pas un décor c'est un symbole. Celui du village caché d'Uzushio dans le pays des Tourbillons.

- Je ne comprend pas où est le problème, je l'ai mon village d'origine là non ? demanda Mélian tout à fait perdue.

Le vieillard tiqua sur le « mon village d'origine », puis parut très embarrassé.

- Le problème c'est que ce village n'existe plus, il y longtemps il à été entièrement détruit par les guerres ninjas.

Détruit… non.

Il eu un silence, puis Mélian reprit d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre mais qui tremblait de décéption.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ce symbole si ce village n'existe plus, qui aurait pu penser à sculpter cet pierre de cet manière là ?

Le vieillard ne dit rien, semblant mener une réflexion profonde.

- Konohagakure no sato, murmura-t-il

- Où est le lien avec Konoha ?

- Ils étaient alliés ! glappit le vieillard comme une évidence, Oui c'était même plus qu'une alliance, c'était une amitié qu'il y avait entre ces deux village ! Si quelqu'un a pu faire un tel bijou, ça ne peut être qu'a Konoha, en hommage à leurs défunts amis.

- Konoha … songeait Mélian.

Elle n'y était jamais allée.

Après avoir sincèrement remercié le vieil homme et lui avoir acheté les boucles d'oreilles en Lapis Lazuli, Mélian replaça son collier sous son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte Sud du Village. Il était hors de question qu'elle reparte à l'auberge avec un Uchiha qui semblait lui en vouloir, elle prendrait la route ce soir directionKonoha.

En marchant vers la porte Sud elle s'acheta des dangos bien chaud qu'elle dégusta avec appétit.

Plus elle s'approchai des portes plus le silence s'installait seulement troublé par le bruit de son sac en bandoulière battant contre sa hanche.

Aux deux gardes qu'elle rencontra elle leur présenta sa pièce d'identité, son fidèle cochon. Et une fois fait, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la nuit en se demandant enfin, qu'est ce que ce foutu cochon faisait dans son sac.

**Salutations, salutations à la joyeuse population ! Alors ? Alors ?! Ceci étant ma première fic je me languis d'impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Parce que ouai , la suite est déjà prête et n'attend qu'à être envoyé en pâture aux petits gloutons que vous êtes, alors Reviews ? S'il vous plait ? hé, J'ai dis s'te plait t'as vu ! è_è **

**^_^ Schuss !**


	3. Chapter 3

Mélian voyageait depuis à peu près six jours. Après les pleines, les montagnes, les marécages elle se retrouvait à présent dans une forêt.

Konoha était proche.

La jeune kunoichi avait rencontrée sur sa route pas mal de bandits qui bien entendu tenait leur rôle très à cœur. Elle avait donc, tout naturellement, laissé un sillon d'hommes détraqués derrière elle, pour « retrouver son chemin » ricanait elle.

Mélian marchait donc en silence, silence qui fut régulièrement interrompu par le tintement clair qui provenait de son sac. En effet, la jeune fille s'étant fait honteusement agréssée, avait décidé qu'elle était en droit de détrousser ces brigand pour qu'il « ne recommence plus » s'était elle dit. Donc en plus d'avoir laissé ces bandits complètement détraqués, elle les avait laissé sans un sou.

En y pensant Mélian culpabilisa un peu, mais au moins « il ne recommenceront plus ! ».

Bien sûre.

Plongée dans ces pensées apocalyptique, où elle voyait tous ces brigands incapables de bouger, mendiant entre eux, se bouffant les uns les autre, elle ne s'était pas aperçut que des yeux la suivait depuis au moins deux jours.

Alors qu'elle avançait elle remarqua à plusieurs mètres une feuille spéciale.

Ces feuilles rouges brunes qui font un bruit croustillant quand on les écrase.

Certes, rien d'important.

Mais pas pour Mélian. Son visage s'illumina et elle s'élança. Seulement au moment où elle levait son pied prête à triompher de cette pauvre feuille, qui n'avait rien demandé, un petit pied l'écrasa avant elle.

« Hein ? »

Un petit enfant d'environs cinq ans se tenait devant elle, écrabouillant encore et encore la pauvre feuille en exécutant une petite danse de la victoire. Ses cheveux châtains clair ébouriffés par le vent tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise saisissant. En effet il était tout à fait adorable avec cette petite bouille réjouie mais …

« - T'as écrasé ma feuille.

Le petit se redressa un air étonné sur le visage, puis comme s'il souvenait soudainement de quelque chose il fronça les sourcil et la minute d'après se mit à cavaler dans la forêt. Malheureusement pour lui au moment où il se retourna Mélian était déjà là. Elle l'attrapa par sa capuche.

- Non, non, ne me faîtes comme vous avez fait au brigand m'dame ! Ca doit faire hyper mal, s'écria t il en se protégeant le visage de ses petit bras.

- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai fait aux brigands, tiqua la jeune fille

Le petit se tortilla comme un verre, gêné.

- C'est dangereux de voyager seul pour moi, alors j'vous ai suivis, j'était en sécurité parce que vous battiez tout les brigands, dit il dans un grand sourire tout fier de son idée.

Un enfant qui voyage seul, ce n'était pas normal et ce gamin avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose, il jetait sans cesse des regards furtifs autour de lui et sursautait au moindre bruit.

- Qui es tu en train de fuir ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, il la regarda méfiant puis baissa les yeux résigné.

- J'sais pas qui c'est, y'avait deux hommes un avec une grande arme et l'autre avec masque, ma mère m'a dit de fuir aussi loin que je pourrais, alors je suis parti.

Il regardait Mélian avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, comme si elle détenait la solution à son problème. Celle-ci réfléchissait, un gamin capable de la suivre sans se faire remarquer, fuyant deux hommes qui voulait apparemment sa peau. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils voudraient faire d'un gamin ? Mélain scruta l'enfant sans gêne, cherchant quelque chose de spéciale. Elle ne remarqua rien à part ce chakra un peu trop élevé pour un gamin de son âge. Une idée qu'elle espérait fausse germa dans son esprit.

- Dis,te souviens tu de leur habits ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Oh oui ! Ils étaient habillés pareil, une cape noir avec du rouge.

P*****, de tout les problèmes sur lesquels elle pouvait potentiellement tombé il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur _ça. _ Ce gamin était un jinchuriki, l'hôte d'un démon ! Les gens qui le poursuivaient n'étaient autres que l'Akatsuki.

Une fois seulement dans sa vie elle avait eu affaire à eux, de loin car c'était une mission d'espionnage. Elle avait donc quelques information sur eux, mais jamais, Oh non jamais elle ne se frotterais à eux. Non pas qu'elle avait peur, mais elle était réaliste. Son niveau bien plus que satisfaisant pour son âge ne suffirait pas. Elle arriverait à tenir tête avec du un contre un, mais ils travaillaient en binômes, du deux contre un c'était peine perdue. Et peut être qu'elle avait peur aussi en faite.

Mélian ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle venait de commencer sa quête de vérité !

Cet enfant se débrouillera tout seul.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour le petit, elle disparut dans un coup de vent.

Il faisait nuit à présent, Mélian avait allumé un feu. Dans les flammes qu'elle ne cessait d'observer, se dessinait un visage d'enfant. Son cœur se serra, une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. Les yeux du gamin la hantaient, cet air réjoui lorsqu'il avait baissé sa garde pour assouvir un plaisir enfantin, cette lueur d'espoir sur son visage innocent.

La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses bras essayant de chasser ces visions qui lui faisaient si mal. Doucement elle glissa dans un sommeil léger, consciente qu'en ce moment même, l'enfant était peut être déjà mort.

Un craquement.

Melian se redressa vivement, elle aperçut alors l'objet de son tourment. Il se tenait là, l'air craintif, ne sachant s'il fallait approcher. Son joli visage était égratigné de partout, ces jambes écorchées par les ronces, il était essoufflé. Il l'a regardait, si petit, si fragile dans ce vaste espace. Comme elle au même âge.

Se surprenant elle-même, Mélian se sentit soulagé de le voir sain et sauf. Une nouvelle flamme brillait en elle. Peu importe ce que son identité lui dirait, à ce moment présent, elle ne serait pas le genre de personne à laisser un enfant mourir sans rien faire.

Elle se leva. L'enfant sursauta, recula d'un pas.

« - Je m'appelle Mélian, lui dit elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus rassurante que possible.

Il l'observa surpris, puis s'avança d'un pas, deux pas, trois, jusque arriver juste devant elle.

- C'est beau, dit il en rosissant légèrement, moi c'est Akira !

- Tu as faim Akira ?

- Tu as à manger ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

- Oui, mais avant on va soigner tout ça, ajouta Mélian en touchant une des écorchures du garçon, ce qui le fit grimacer. »

Après avoir désinfecter et poser des pansements, Mélian et Akira se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme les deux affamés qu'ils étaient.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Mélian sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle reconnu la petite masse qui n'était autre qu'Akira serré contre elle, la tête enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien, profitant de la chaleur que lui prodiguait la présence de cet enfant auprès d'elle.

_« Reveilles toi ! »_

Mélian se leva d'un bond. Qu'est ce que cette voix lui voulait encore ?

Il faisait encore nuit et Akira dormait à point fermé.

_« Ils approchent ! »_

Mélian se figea. L'akatsuki arrivait. Elle sonda la foret à la recherche de chakra.

Deux ninjas redoutables approchaient à deux heures, se déplaçant à une vitesse d'environ 90km /h d'après les vibrations du vent. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

« - Akira, secoua-t-elle doucement, lève toi il faut y aller.

- On va où Mélian-chan ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux

Mais il va se bouger oui !

- Ecoutes Akira les méchants sont pas loin, on va essayer de les semer ok ? dit calmement Mélian même si l'impatience pointait dans sa voix.

L'effet fut immédiat, le petit bonhomme se leva d'un coup et se mit à courrir … vers l'Akatsuki.

Mélian n'eu pas le temps de penser au comique de la situation, elle chopa le petit le mit sur son dos, créa trois clones et dispersion !

Elle se dirigea droit sur konoha, en espérant sans grande conviction que les clones les retarderaient.

Mélian filai tellement silencieusement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la foret, elle fendait l'air si vite que le petit garçon sur son dos en avait mal au cœur. Cependant il s'accrochait à Mélian aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la tête enfouit dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur si rassurante de jasmin.

Elle courait depuis quatre heures à pleine vitesse, l'aube pointait, elle aperçu des chemin de terres.

Le village était tout proche. L'Akatsuki aussi.

Malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensé en courrant ainsi, elle les savait là, elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle sur elle. Cette pensée la fit tressaillir et elle accéléra la cadence encore une fois.

Mélian au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait se rendait compte que les arbres étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Une route ! Il y avait une route un peu plus à l'Est ! Elle vira sec et accéléra encore une fois, mais le poids sur son dos la ralentissait, l'Akatsuki ne cessait d'approcher.

La jeune kunoichi, le visage crispé s'arrêta.

« - Mélian-chan ? demanda une petite voix dans son dos.

- Akira, commença t'elle en le faisant rejoindre la terre ferme, Si tu continue à courir en cette direction tu trouvera une route, dès que tu la trouvera ne t'arrête surtout pas, continue à la suivre le plus vite possible, elle te mènera dans un village où tu sera en sécurité …

- Mais Mélian-chan tu …

- … ecoute moi ! quand tu y seras tu leur diras que l'Akatsuki est à leur porte, tu as compris ?

- Melian-chan …

- Tu as compris !?

Il la fixa apeuré puis hocha la tête, une lueur déterminé dans le regard, puis il partit.

Elle le regarda s'enfuir

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les bruits de ses pas, elle se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Sur les deux présences qui lui fonçaient dessus. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle eu peur qu'il ne leur indique sa position.

A six heures, 120km/h évalua-t-elle, plus que 30 km et ils seront là. Elle devait gagné du temps pour permettre à Akira d'atteindre le village sain et sauf. Ensuite elle fuira, si elle était encore en vie.

Mélian commença à mettre en place une technique de genjutsu, la plus compliqué qu'elle connaisse. Reproduire le monde réel exactement comme il est.

Plus que 15 km.

Elle se concentra en effectuant des mudra, lentement.

La forêt verte et dense. Le ciel bleu avec ce même nuage en forme de lièvre.

Son chakra s'activa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Les bruits des oiseaux, les claquements du vent. Le froissement de l'herbe sur laquelle on marche.

Plus que 5 km.

Son double fatiguée portant Akira tremblant sur son dos.

Tout y était

Elle restera la, afin qu'ils sentent son chakra et tombent plus facilement dans le piège.

Mélian se réfugia dans les hauteurs d'un arbre. Elle attendait, elle était prête.

2 km.

1 km.

500 mètres.

Elle aperçut un mouvement dans les arbres, les oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement dans un même bruissement d'ailes. Ils étaient là.

**HHHAN ! °o° Ils sont là ! ILS SONT LAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ON VA TUUUUUS MURRIIIIIR ! **

**La seule manière de survivre c'est ... c'est ... Reviews ? ^o^ **

**Schuss !**


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient là.

Et ils étaient tombés dans le piège.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille et une poussée d'adrénaline naquit en elle.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Ils briseront l'illusion dans quelques instants, il fallait agir. Mélian devait les trouver avant qu'ils ne comprennent et qu'ils ne la trouvent.

Ca ne servirait à rien de fuir maintenant, elle devait frapper la première. Maintenant c'est elle qui devait les trouver.

Mélian savait que le léger avantage qu'elle possédait lui échappait au fil des secondes. Elle fonça à leur rencontre le cœur battant à tout rompre, avec pour seule image en tête, les yeux d'Akira. Elle fila à travers la verdure en un coup de vent, tout les sens aux aguets, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, elle sondait chaque millimètre carré à la recherche de chakra.

Puis elle les trouva, immobiles.

Elles les observait silencieusement, l'un avait une chevelure grise plaqué en arrière sa cape de l'akatsuki ouverte sur un torse couvert de cicatrices, Mélian vit l'arme qu'il portait sur son dos et elle déglutit : une faux géante . Non le plus inquiétant était le sourire qu'il affichait, sadique, plein de promesses sanglantes.

« - Hé, Kakuzu, tu sens pas ce putain de regard, sur ton putain de dos là !? S'exclama-t-il soudainement en dégainant son arme.

Ouah ! Au moins elle avait cerné le personnage à sa première phrase. Elle l'aurait presque apprécié. Sans sa faux. Et son sourire.

Finalement, elle ne l'aurait pas apprécié tant que ça.

- Ferme là Hidan, on est dans un genjutsu, sert à quelque chose.

C'était l'autre qui venait de parler, sa voix était aussi tranchante que de l'acier et son allure, bien qu'il ai une partie du visage caché, l'avait fait tressaillir malgré elle. Ca devait être demandé dans le CV d'être aussi flippant à l'Akatsuki.

Les deux à présent s'activaient à briser l'illusion. Mélian cachée dans la verdure, ne bougea pas. Il fallait attendre le bon moment.

« Pas encore. »

Elle sentit sa technique faiblir.

« Encore un petit peu. »

Une brèche se forma dans l'illusion qu'elle avait prise tant de soin à créer.

Elle fonça.

« Futon- Shinku gyoku ! »

Du souffle de Mélian naquit une multitude de lames de vent aussi grandes et tranchantes qu'un katana, les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes.

Mélian profita de ces quelques secondes et se jeta entre les deux nuke-nin. Elle croisa le regard violet du dénommer Hidan emplit d'allégresse, il s'amusait.

Elle était suffisamment proche des deux pour leur lancer ce jutsu dévastateur, la jeune fille n'hésita pas.

« Futon- Kami no ikki ! »

Une bourrasque de vent énorme s'éleva et tournoyait autour d'eux lacérant tout sur son passage, sa vitesse et son intensité était destinée à faire imploser les ninjas.

Mélian avait mis des semaines à maîtriser cette technique. Elle était fière du résultat.

La jeune kunoichi s'éloigna de la place et regarda le nuage de poussière s'élever dans l'air. Elle distingua une silhouette. Un rire. Hidan.

« - Haha….HAHAHA ! Par Jashin-sama ! C'est tellement bon !

Il riait à gorge déployé son corps pourtant couvert de blessures, Mélian n'y croyait pas il tirait un plaisir réel de son état.

- Hidan, ta gueule et bute là.

Mélian se raidit la voix venait de sa droite, Kakuzu se tenait là contre un arbre avec pour seul blessure, une égratignure sous son œil droit et un pan de sa cape déchiré. Cet œil d'un vert acide qui la regardait, méprisant.

Mélian évalua la situation. L'un était intact et l'autre jubilait.

Putain.

- Hey gamine, tu m'as trop fait kiffé, j'te fais l'honneur d'être offerte en sacrifice à Jashin-sama !

Mélian tilta sur le sacrifice.

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette religion de malade ?! , malgré sa situation délicate Mélian ne pouvait s'empêcher … de s'indigner disons. Sa raison, quant à elle, se prépara à reprendre ses gifles.

- T'insultes pas Jashin-Sama salope ! Je vais te saigner doublement connasse !

- C'est pas un dieu ça, connard, c'est un cannibale !

Première gifle mentale.

- Hidan, bute la, où j'vous bute tout les deux.

Apparemment ce Kakuzu voulait buter tout le monde. Mélian se tendit lorsqu'elle vit un sourire prendre une grande place sur le visage de Hidan alors qu'il dégainait sa faux. Puis il disparut.

Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son flanc droit et fut projeté contre un arbre qui céda sous la force de l'impact. Mélian hoqueta de douleur, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était fait attaquer, son flanc droit saignait abondamment, elle entendit un rire.

Hidan se tenait à quelque mètre complètement hilare, la jeune fille vit son propre sang dégouliner sur la faux.

Puis il disparut encore une fois.

_« Concentre toi, bordel ! »_

Bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

Un autre coup la fit valser quelque mètre plus loin contre un rocher, elle sentit une de ses côtes casser.

Cette fois ci elle se releva aussitôt, le cherchant des yeux, essayant de localiser son chakra. Elle écoutait le vent attentivement, ses pieds sur le sol surveillaient toutes les vibrations. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir de la sorte, c'était elle la pro de la vitesse et l'agilité merde !

Un murmure sur sa droite, elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle esquiva la faux qui mordit le vide là où était sa jambe une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Hidan leva la tête,

Mélian se trouvait en équilibre sur le bout de sa faux. Elle pivota et d'un coup qu'il ne vit pas venir se mangea son talon en pleine face.

Mélian enchaîna, maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle n'allait sûrement pas le lâcher. A peine fut elle retomber souplement sur le sol qu'elle balança sa jambe vers la tête du nuke-nin qui para le coup et envoya son genoux dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci d'un balancement souple du bassin esquiva et s'appuya sur son genou de ses deux mains et abattit son pied droit sur la main qui tenait la faux.

Premier objectif : le désarmer, réussi.

« - Ah ? Joli, joli ! Tu feras un bon sacrifice ! S'extasiait hidan, en riant encore une fois a gorge déployé. Ce mec avait vraiment de sérieux problèmes. Mélian aurait presque compatit.

- C'est pas que c'est moche mais tes amygdales me lassent un peu. Lança-t-elle, pendant que sa raison lui assénait sa deuxième gifle mentale.

Le combat au corps à corps continuait, et Mélian remarqua qu'elle était bien plus agile et rapide que lui, mais alors qu'elle lui assénait un coup de pied retourné dans la tempe gauche, au moment ou elle croisa son regard fou, tout devint noir.

« Nen'riki no Jashin. »

Mélian regarda autour d'elle. Elle était au sol attaché par ses quatre membres en face d'un temple sinistre, en dessous d'elle un symbole. Un cercle, plein de tracés qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

D'un coup une douleur ! Son ventre était en feu, on lui lacérait les entrailles ! Puis elle le vit. Une lance la transperçait. Elle s'empalait sur une lance remplit de son sang, son corps s'enfonçait dessus. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur, lente et intense.

Elle entendait un bruit étouffé, le rire de cet enfoiré d'Hidan. La jeune fille savait que c'était un genjutsu, mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser à le rompre. Et alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient elle se raccrocha à ce qu'elle considéra comme son dernier espoir.

« - Hé ! La voix ! Tu pourrais pas servir à quelque chose ?! »

Rien ne vint. Mélian s'enfonça un peu plus sur la lance qui semblait s'élargir sous elle. Un hurlement strident retentit dans l'antre.

_« Débrouilles toi, gamine. »_

Quoi ?

Mélian n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Cette voix qui l'harcelait tout le temps, se défilait sans aucun argument, lâchement. Son corps qui s'enfonça encore de deux mètre brusquement la fit sortit de son triste étonnement. Elle essaya d'étouffer un cri sans grand succès, elle sentait le regard avide de Hidan sur sa souffrance.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes coulèrent sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Pourquoi était-elle étonnée ? Jamais personne n'avait pris soin d'elle pourquoi cette voix le ferait. Mélian avait toujours été seule, dans sa souffrance, dans ses joies, elle n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui les partager.

Elle mourrait seule, c'était logique.

Cependant, à ses pensés, une colère sourde répondit, un sentiment d'injustice qui se propagea dans tout son être. Pourquoi, elle, elle n'aurait pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi, elle, elle n'aurait le droit qu'à mourir déchiqueté par un sadique, seule, sans personne pour la pleurer ?

Et une énergie folle se déversa en elle. La jeune fille l'accueillit comme une personne assoiffée s'empare de l'eau qu'on lui tend.

Elle ne mourrait pas.

« - Hidan tu m'fait chier avec tes rituels à la con, achève là. S'impatientait Kakuzu en regardant méprisant le corps secouée de tremblements de la jeune kunoichi.

- Ta gueule, païen ! Si tu pouvais la voir se débattre inutilement ça te ferait autant marrer ! s'extasiait Hidan.

Cependant il obtempéra et s'approcha du corps de la fille.

- Je la démembre et on s'casse. Dit il déçu.

Il abattit sa faux sur les jambes de Mélian et du sang gicla.

Hidan regarda son bras droit à quelque mètre de lui.

D'un bond Mélian se releva et contra de ses griffes, la faux que le fou maniait de son seul bras.

La jeune fille plus farouche que jamais, entraîna Hidan dans sa danse meurtrière.

Cependant elle remarqua que malgré tout les coup qu'il recevait et les quatre fois qu'elle l'avait touché au cœur. Il n'était toujours pas mort.

« - Hahahahahaha ! Tu comprends on dirait hein ? Je suis Imortelle ! , il jubilait devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

- Ta gueule, Sataniste ! lança-t-elle, tendis que sa raison se tapait la tête de désespoir.

- Jashiniste ! Salope ! s'insurgea-t-il, Je sais pas comment t'es sorti de l'antre de Jashin, mais c'est fini les exploits, tu vas mourir. Dit il dans un grand sourire avant d'envoyer une raffale de vent tranchant grâce a sa faux.

Mélian esquiva souplement, semblant danser dans ces vents coupant et contra par une technique de feu.

Kakuzu au loin regardait le combat avec bien plus d'attention qu'il ne le pensait, mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il su que c'était fini, la fille allait enfin mourir.

Hidan se dressait de toute sa hauteur dans un cercle emplis de symbole que Mélian reconnut aussitôt. Mais ce qui la fit pâlir fut son apparence, il ressemblait à la mort. Un mélange obscur strié de blanc. Mélian le regardait dans toute sa folie lécher son sang qui recouvrait sa faux.

« Kami no Sabaki ! » Sa voix était plus rauque encore, teinté d'amusement.

« - Que le rituel commence ! Jashin-sama ! »

Et il se planta sa faux dans le ventre. Mélian se plia en deux sous la douleur, tandis qu'elle entendait Hidan rire aux éclats. Du sang coulait de son propre ventre et la douleur était vive.

Pourtant, elle se releva rapide, et fonça vers Hidan, celui-ci se moquait des tentatives vaines de la jeune fille et se planta sa faux sous sa cage thoracique écartant au passage trois côtes. Mélian s'effondra, recroquevillé sur elle-même, étouffant un cri déchirant, gémissante. Sa vue se brouilla, la douleur était trop forte. Hidan s'agitait devant elle et se plantant sa faux dans son propre dos, elle se cambra hurlant de douleur. La terre avait la couleur de son sang.

Il se déplaçai, lui parlait ou plutôt l'insultait et bien qu'elle se sentait partir à cause des douleurs et de son corps qui se vidait de son sang, elle remarqua quelque chose. Lui qui s'agitait temps, semblait respecter une limite invisible. Il ne sortait pas de son foutu cercle !

L'évidence la frappa de plein de fouet.

« - Hey gamine ! Tu la ramènes moins, devant la puissance de Jashin-sama, hein ?! S'esclaffait le jashiniste.

Mais il cessa de rire lorsqu'il vit la fille remuer.

- Ha ! t'es vraiment tordante comme fille ! Allez amuses moi encore un peu !

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mélian s'était relevé et de ses griffes s'était plantés en plein dans son abdomen déjà en mauvaise état.

Il eu un silence mais rien ne se passa, Mélian cracha seulement un peu plus de sang.

- Mais Jashin-sama ! Cette fille est vraiment trop amusante, tu croyais que ça marchait dans les deux sens, tu ne peux rien me faire, tu vas juste mourir quand je l'aurais décidé, finit il se délectant de tant de pouvoir.

Et levant sa faux au dessus de sa tête, il s'asséna le coup final, en plein dans le cœur.

Et Mélian explosa en milliers de papillons bleu nuit.

Aussitôt une bourrasque de vent s'éleva aussi chaude que le feu, on pouvait entendre un crépitement dans l'air.

Mélian réapparut et lança une multitude de kunai avec précision sur Hidan. Celui-ci évita ceux qu'il pu, le reste rencontrèrent sa faux et au contact du premier kunai avec sa faux, une explosion retentit ainsi que pour les autres.

Kakuzu dans son coin, analysait le combat, qu'il trouvait finalement très intéressant. La gamine c'était planté dans le seul but de dévier l'attention de son coéquipier et de lancer sa technique de genjutsu sans se faire prendre. Maintenant elle attaquait Hidan pour lui éviter qu'il ne reprenne sa torture et surtout qu'il sorte de son cercle. C'était intelligent.

Mélian était plutôt fière de son coup, mélanger la chaleur du vent à l'électricité pour créer une explosion à chaque choc, avait permis de faire bouger Hidan de son cercle. Elle devait agir maintenant.

Rassemblant toute les forces qui lui restait elle s'élança vers cet homme qu'elle voulait voir mort. Dans un coup de vent elle se tenait à côté de lui et enchaîna.

Elle chargea ses griffes d'électricité et électrocutait Hidan à chaque coup. Elle savait que la douleur ne lui faisait rien, elle attendait une faille.

Elle exécuta le taïjutsu le plus rapide et intense qu'elle n'est jamais fait, Hidan essayait de s'éloigner mais elle lui collait au basques.

Puis le moment vint, il essaya de la faucher, d'une pirouette elle l'évita se réceptionna souplement sur son seul bras tendu tenant la faux, elle lui asséna un coup de genou sous le menton et planta ses griffes dans son cœur envoyant une décharge qui le tint quelque fraction de secondes immobile. Elle n'en demanda pas plus, d'un coup de griffe elle le décapita.

Sa tête roula à quelques mètres.

« - S***** ! Fille de p*** ! Kakuzu ! Dépêches toi de recoller ma tête que je lui donne sa putain de mort à cette putain de pisseuse !

Mélian n'en revenait pas la tête parlait, sans son corps. Il était vraiment immortel ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de penser qu'elle sentit Kakuzu arrivé derrière elle. Elle contra juste à temps la jet de flamme qu'il lui envoyait par une barrière d'eau.

Et c'est là qu'elle se dit qu'il fallait déguerpir.

Cependant Kakuzu la voulait morte. Un taïjutsu commença alors, celui de trop pour Mélian qui ne sentait plus son corps. Après un coup de pied retourné raté, elle poussa sur le bras qui l'avait paré et se propulsa dans les arbres.

Mélian n'eu pas le temps de se mettre en fuite que le nuke-nin lança une attaque qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter.

« Raiton-Gian »

Une quantité de foudre impressionnante sortit de la bouche du nuke-nin se dirigeant à une vitesse phénoménale sur la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'éviter.

« Raiton- La foudre divine »

Mélian leva sa main vers le ciel toute griffes dehors. Un éclair s'abattit alors sur les griffes de la jeune fille qui propulsa cette foudre à la rencontre de la technique dévastatrice de Kakuzu.

Une énorme explosion retentit et Mélian fut soufflé par l'énergie qui s'en dégagea. Elle fut projetée à travers la forêt et au dernier moment se rattrapa à une branche mais celle-ci craqua. Elle tombait lamentablement sans avoir la force de faire autre chose que de regarder le sol qui se déformait pour créer un pic de terre acéré, l'œuvre de Kakuzu. Au dernier moment elle ferma les yeux, et revit dans son esprit le visage innocent d'Akira.

Elle ne toucha pas le sol. Elle ne sentit pas encore une fois, son corps se faire transpercer. Mélian sentit seulement des bras se refermer sur elle.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient là. Ils avaient tous le même uniforme, c'était sûrement les forces spéciales. Seul deux personnes se démarquaient des autres. Et elle reconnut l'un d'eux. Le senseï méfiant qu'elle avait rencontré à Suna.

Celui qui la portait avait la même veste que lui, ils devaient donc être de même grade. Il arborait une coupe au bol, que Mélian jugea horrible malgré les circonstances, et un sourire colgate. Elle essaya de se dégager, se rappelant la menace qu'était Kakuzu mais celui qui la tenait élargit son sourire en la retenant fermement contre lui.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. »

En sécurité dans les bras d'un bonhomme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui souriait autant que Hidan ? Nan.

Son instinct prit le dessus et elle lui infligea un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit desserrer son étreinte et elle se dégagea d'un bond.

A peine eu elle atterrit qu'une attaque de Kakuzu, caché on ne sait où, fusait vers elle. Ce mec voulait vraiment sa peau.

Le dragon de feu qui se dirigeait vers elle lui fit reprendre ses esprits, elle répliqua par un homologue de glace qu'elle fit exploser, une fois le feu éteint, en milliers d'aiguilles fines qui se dirigeaient vers l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque. Les ninja de Konoha ne firent rien, restant à couvert, sous les ordres du senseï aux cheveux gris. Kakuzu aussi était à couvert, autrement dit elle était la seule à ne pas être cachée. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

« - Putin de merde ! Kakuzu recolle moi cette putain de tête que je face regretter à cette gârce d'avoir défier Jashin-Sama ! s'exclama une voix au loin. »

Pour un peu et Mélian en aurait rit, seulement elle était dans une situation délicate.

Soudain, les ninja de konoha se dirigèrent vers Kakuzu qui leur lança une technique de Futon qui en balaya pas mal. Profitant de cette occasion il se replia et Mélian eu juste le temps de le voir au loin ramasser le corps de Hidan, sa tête et son bras, qu'il envoya une deuxième bourrasque de vent acérée et il disparut.

La jeune kunoichi sonda pendant un bon moment les environs, à la recherche de son chakra. Rien.

Elle souffla de soulagement.

Mais elle se rendit vite compte que maintenant c'était elle le sujet numéro un. Et pour appuyer la véracité de ses pensées, les shinobis de konoha l'encerclèrent. Cinq en tout.

Mélian n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. S'enfuir ? Ce serai bête c'est là-bas qu'elle voulait aller. Rester et risquer de se faire tuer ? Elle n'avait pas survécut à deux psychopathes recherchés par le monde entier, pour se faire tuer maintenant !

Elle n'aimait la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, dans son état actuel si elle engageait le combat elle se ferait tuer inexorablement. Le fait qu'elle se tienne debout était en soit un miracle vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue et les innombrables blessures qu'elle avait. Même ses jambes tremblaient. La jeune Kunoichi ne pouvait ni fuir ni combattre. Elle était entièrement dépendante de leur volonté. La honte suprême pour un mercenaire.

Malgré toutes ses circonstances atténuantes, Mélian avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Est-ce que Akira est bien arrivé au village ? demanda-t-elle haletante.

Personne ne lui répondit, tout ces hommes la regardait derrière leur masques sans dire un mot.

- Qui est tu ?

C'était l'un des ninja masqué qui avait parlé, ignorant complètement la question de la jeune fille. Ce qui ne plût pas à celle-ci.

- Est-ce que Akira est arrivé à Konoha ? reprit elle, l'agacement pointait dans sa voix.

- Si tu parle d'un enfant aux yeux bleu qui nous a averti de la présence de l'Akatsuki, oui il est bien arrivé, il se trouve en se moment même aux cotés de l'hokage. Dit d'une voix rassurante le senseï aux cheveux gris.

Il observait cette jeune fille qui même encerclée, blessé et au bord de l'évanouissement semblait être aussi imprenable qu'un animal sauvage. Oui, elle avait cette lueur sauvage au fond des yeux, malgré la grâce et la finesse qui se dégageait d'elle.

Pourtant cet homme avait perçut en elle cette fragilité, qu'elle tentait de cacher aux yeux de tous. L'effort considérable qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer devant eux. Ce n'était pas seulement de la fierté, cela reflétait la manière dont elle a vécu.

Ne jamais paraître faible pour ne pas être mangé. Elle devait passer son temps sur les routes, comme un mercenaire, à se battre pour sa survie. Mais il ne dit rien à ce propos.

- Tu te doutes que nous ne te laisserons pas t'en aller, libre à toi de venir de gré ou de force. Inutile de préciser ce qui te sera le plus bénéfique, reprit il.

Mélian n'avait même pas à réfléchir.

- A combien d'heures se trouve le village ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Deux heures.

Mélian n'en revenait pas elle était si proche du village. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Deux ninja se mirent derrière elle le senseï et un autre devant et le bonhomme au sourire colgate resta à ses côtés.

Mélian avançait à la même allure qu'eux mais son visage tendu témoignait de l'effort considérable qu'elle fournissait.

Elle tint bon environs une heure, puis sans crier gare elle s'effondra. Pour la seconde fois ce fut l'homme à la coupe au bol qui la rattrapa, d'ailleurs celui-ci s'en vantait.

« - Hé Kakashi ! T'as vu ! Mon charme les fait toute tomber dans mes bras, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !

- C'est la même que la première fois, Gaï, et crois moi c'est pas ton charme qui l'a fait tomber dans tes bras.

- Quoi ? Tu oses dire que je n'ai pas de charme ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit le dénommer Kakashi en soupirant.

- Bats toi Kakashi ! Et nous verrons qui de nous deux détient la fougue de la jeunesse ! s'écriait Gaï déterminé.

- Non. »

Et c'est sur cet dispute légère que Mélian sombra dans l'inconscience.

Melian rêvait. Pour une fois normalement. Enfin, si on peut dire que se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel à faire du hip hop avec un iguane qui crie votre nom, c'est normal. Mais pour une fois elle ne rêvait pas de son passé.

_« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, gamine. »_

Finalement ce rêve n'allait pas être si banale que ça.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répliqua Mélian, acide.

- _Te dire que tu t'étais bien débrouillé, gamine, montes pas sur tes grands chevaux._

- Ouai bah, c'est pas grâce à toi…

- _Tsss, comment t'es tu sorti de cet illusion, idiote._

Mélian ne dit rien. Elle avait ressenti à ce moment une énergie puissante qu'elle avait relâché d'un coup, brisant ainsi l'illusion.

- Qui est tu ?

- _Enfin, une question censé. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces rêves à la con ?_

- J'sais pas, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris, ils ont du me taper trop fort, répondit elle songeuse.

- _Ouai, parce que quitte à être dans une chambre d'hôtel autant l'être avec un humain, mais bon chacun ses goûts. Ricanna la voix._

- Hein ?! Mais t'es déguelasse ! Et puis on dansait connard ! Je danse avec ce que je veux !

- _ …-asse, connasse je te prie._

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi t'as une voix de mec ?

- _Je n'ai pas une voix d'homme, gamine !_

- Oh putain ! T'es un travestit ! Hahahahaha ! Sors de mon corps travelo !

- _ Ta gueule, gamine, on t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?_

- Nan.

- _…_

- Et puis d'abord t'es qui ? T'es pas censé être mon moi intérieur où un truc du genre ? Pourquoi t'es plus âgé que moi ?

- _Tsss. « Mon moi intérieur »c'est quoi ces conneries ? Je ne suis pas toi, gamine._

- Mais c'est ce que tu me répétais dans mes rêves, t'es schizo ou quoi ?

- _Nan, je trouvais ça marrant._

Alors, là Mélian était bouche bée.

- T'es qui ? T'es quoi ?

- _Qui, imbécile des bois. Je suis Lalawel, un…_

- …teletubies

- _…_

- Pardon.

- _Donc, je suis un esprit gardien. Qui a été scellé en toi, pour mon plus grand malheur._

- Je passerai outre le « pour mon plus grand malheur »…

- _…Certes_

- Mais tu gardes quoi ?

- _C'est difficile à expliquer, surtout à toi, mais le principe est simple je suis celle qu'on invoque lorsque l'on veut sceller ou contrôler des chakra extrêmement puissant._

- Je passerais outre le « surtout à toi »…

- _…Certes_

- Mais en gros t'es un sceau extrêmement puissant…

- _Approximativement oui…_

- …qui s'est fait scellé.

- _…_

- …

- _C'était bas._

- Je sais.

- _… …_

- Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as été scellé si les shinobis ont besoin de toi.

- _Réfléchis, gamine. Tu as été plongé dans ce monde pourrit dès petite. Les Hommes sont fourbes._

Mélian fut surprise par l'amertume qui teintait sa voix. C'est vrai les Hommes sont fourbes, elle le savait. Et bêtes aussi. Pourquoi sceller la seule chose qui pourrait contenir ou contrôler le chakra d'un démon par exemple ?

Puis la réponse lui vint comme une évidence. Le pouvoir. On ne voulait plus sceller les démons on voulait les utiliser. Et sceller quelque chose revient à pouvoir l'utiliser par l'intermédiaire de son réceptacle, à ses risques et périls. On voulait utiliser Lalawel pour contrôler une force sur puissante.

- _Je vais finalement pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, gamine._

- Mais qui veut t'utiliser ?

- _ Ca je n'en sais rien ... … »_

Un long silence s'installa. Puis Mélian se sentit s'éloigner de cette conversation. Petit à petit elle se faisait aspirer par le monde réel.

Elle se réveilla, dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. La jeune fille se redressa encore troublée par son étrange dialogue. Elle sentit des tiraillements dans tout son abdomen et elle risqua un coup d'œil sous sa chemise d'hôpital.

Des bandages de partout mais elle fut satisfaite de voire que ses mouvements n'étaient pas accompagnée d'horribles saignements ou de douleurs insoutenables. Elle guérissait bien. La kunoichi regarda autour d'elle et trouva ses habits, soigneusement plié, propres et en bonne états posés sur son sac en bandoulière.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine, pour le moins, importante, entra suivit du dénommé Kakashi ainsi que Sakura, la fille au cheveux roses et Naruto son coéquipier blond.

« - Salut ! Tu te rappelles de nous ? On s'est croisé à Suna ! S'enflamma le blond tout sourire.

- Euh … oui, je me souviens. Répondit elle un peu sonné par l'énergie du blond

- Comment tu te sens ? L'Akatsuki c'est pas des agneaux hein ! enchaîna-t-il, pendant que Kakashi soupirait.

- Ca je l'avait remarqué, dit elle en posant une main sur ses côtes.

- Et …

- Naruto ! tonna la blonde.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe la vieille ? visiblement pas content d'avoir été interrompu.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'indigner plus que ça, qu'il se retrouva encastré dans le mur. La blonde était vraiment effrayante.

- Je suis Tsunade, Hokage du village de Konoha. Se présenta-t-elle

Apparemment elle attendait que la jeune fille se présente. Elle hésita un instant puis décida d'être honnête.

- Je m'appelle Mélian, je suis mercenaire.

Un silence se fit. Et Mélian cru déceler de la surprise dans l'œil visible de Kakashi, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi honnête.

Puis l'Hokage reprit :

- Lorsque tu as été amené ici il y a deux jours, tes réserves de chakras étaient quasiment vide et tu étais dans un sale état. Je t'ai soigné avec Sakura qui m'a dit que tu avais des nuits agitées. Pourrais je savoir de quoi est ce que tu rêvais ?

Mélian savait que l'Hokage voulait savoir si ces rêves avaient un lien avec ses origines inconnues. C'était pas de chance, pour une fois elle avait fait un rêve presque normale.

- Alors ? insista l'Hokage.

La jeune fille sembla hésité puis finalement elle leur dit tout sourire :

- J'ai rêver que je dansais le hip hop avec un iguane.

Le silence se fit encore une fois, l'Hokage la regardait interloqué.

- Bah quoi ?

Le silence persista. Puis Naruto encore coincé dans le mur se mit à rire aux éclats en criant ce qui ressemblait à « Un Iguane j'y crois pas ! Hahahahahaaaaaa ! »

Sakura faisait de gros effort pour ne pas rejoindre Naruto dans l'hystérie qu'avait provoqué la réponse.

Puis Kakshi s'adressa à Mélian l'air sérieux :

- Pourquoi un Iguane ?

- Choc post traumatique ? supposa-t-elle.

Ils réfléchirent à cette hypothèse quelque instant.

- Non, c'est juste un rêve bizarre. Corrigea l'Hokage encore choquée.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avaient tous à critiquer son rêve !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'Hokage, essaye de te reposer, demain Kakashi viendra te chercher pour te mener jusque mon bureau pour qu'on ai une discussion plus … instructive.

Mélian se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien, bonne nuit. »

Elle s'en alla suivi par Kakashi qui la salua d'un mouvement de tête, tandis que Sakura tirait Naruto du mur où il était toujours mort de rire.

« - A bientôt Mélian ! Tu me raconteras ton rêve de cette nuit ! » Lui lança-t-il en sortant complètement hilare, Sakura lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de s'en aller et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seul la respiration lente et régulière de Mélian troublait le calme qui y régnait. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, la jeune fille resta des heures à écouter se silence si rassurant. Puis doucement elle glissa dans le monde des rêves en essayant d'oublier ce rire menaçant qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

**_ Les réflexions (pas) philosophiques de l'auteur :_**

**Et bah la v'la bien ! On lui dit d'être discrète et la p'tite déboule à konoha poursuivie par deux pyschopathes. C'est comme brandir des Granolas en plein cour, plus qu'une chose à faire après cet acte suicidaire : « Fuyez pauvres fous ! »**

**Ps1 : Je suis sûre que personne n'a remarqué l'inversement du S et du Y à psychopathe, z'êtes nul. **

**Ps2 : J'aime bien Gandalf. Il est mignon.**

**Bien, Bien, maintenant parlons de gens civilisés à gens civilisés. ZE VEUX DES R'VIEWS, TOUJOURS PLUS DE R'VIEWS !**

**^_^ alors ?**

**Sans transition, parce que les transition c'est pour les lâches qui ont 18 en compo ( ils ne sont pas comme nous *_*) **

**Merci énormément à ceux qui m'ont laissé des r'vious ( oui, j'avoue, c'est comme ça que je le prononce) c'est vraiment encourageant et ça donne envie de poster rien que pour vos beaux yeux. Chui sûre qu'ils doivent être magnifiques vos yeux. Surtout Geasseur, alors toi tu dois avoir des yeux de fou ! Y'a toujours un truc de constructif dans tes r'vious, j'adore. ^_^. **

**Schuss !**


	5. Chapter 5

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Pensait elle. »

Mélian marchait silencieusement derrière Kakashi qui la menait chez l'Hokage. Elle croisa son reflet dans une vitrine et se détailla méticuleusement. Rien. Absolument rien n'avait changé, à l'hôpital elle avait pris une bonne douche et s'était habillé de sa tenue de combat qui avait été remise à neuve et lavé, c'est tout. Elle s'était fait une longue tresse qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches ondulées qu'elle avait renoncé à mettre en ordre depuis longtemps. Bref, elle était comme d'habitude.

Alors pourquoi tout le monde la regardait comme ça bordel de merde ?!

« - Kakashi-san ? osa-t-elle doucement, il semblait tellement concentré sur son livre-d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour marcher droit - qu'elle avait hésité à lui parler.

- Oui , répondit il sans lever la tête de son livre.

- Il est rare de voir des étrangers ici ?

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment essayant de comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'elle posait cette question. Intrigué il sortit enfin le nez de son livre et remarqua en effet que tout le monde regardait la jeune fille … et lui.

Oh…

- En fait ce n'est pas les étrangers qu'il est rare de voir ici, c'est plutôt de me voir moi en charmante compagnie.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton nonchalant comme s'il parlait de la météo. Mélian en fut surprise, elle serait assez vexée si on lui trouvait inhabituelle de marcher « en charmante compagnie ». Et Non, elle n'est pas susceptible.

Mais maintenant elle comprenait les quelques regards assez animés, dirons nous, de quelques jeunes femmes.

Elles ne voyaient pas qu'elle était un peu trop jeune ?

En y repensant, Mélian retira cet argument, elle avait toujours fait plus vieille que son âge.

- Oh je vois, j'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas un sorte de fan-club sinon je suis fichu, dit elle réellement anxieuse lorsqu'elle croisa le regard assez hostile d'une bonne femme pétrissant son pain avec un peu trop de fermeté.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, le ninja copieur releva encore une fois la tête de son livre mais c'est toujours aussi décontracté qu'il ajouta

- Si c'était le cas, je le saurais.

Dans le doute, il essaya cependant de faire attention aux regards qui pesaient sur eux et tout ce qu'il remarqua, c'était ses connaissances au loin qui l'encourageaient avec de grands sourire pervers.

La mercenaire quant à elle n'osa pas lui dire que même si c'était le cas il ne le saurais sûrement pas si il marchait toujours la tête dans son livre.

- Je suis conscient de bien des choses, même avec la tête dans ce livre

Mélian hoqueta de surprise.

- Je …. J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

- Non, je lis dans tes pensés.

Il l'avait dit tellement sérieusement que la jeune fille arrêta de respirer pendant un moment, avant de comprendre l'ironie.

Mélian essayait de voir quel type de livre il pouvait bien lire, mais ce qu'elle vit la rebuta, Icha icha paradise LE livre du bon pervers.

- Comment vous pouvez être conscient de tout ce qui vous entoure si vous lisez un livre, et qui plus est un livre comme celui-ci ?

- Tu connais ? demanda-t-il curieux qu'une jeune fille connaisse ce livre.

- Nan, c'est mon ancien maître qui le lisait.

Un homme de culture pensait kakashi.

- C'est l'habitude, fini-t-il par dire.

Mélian sourit amusée, il venait inconsciemment d'avouer qu'il était un pervers de longue date.

Kakashi distingua la moue amusée de la jeune fille derrière lui, il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ils étaient arrivés.

...

« - Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas ça ! »

Mélian désespérait, c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle se faisait accusée d'être à Konoha en mission d'espionnage.

« - Donc tu veux nous faire croire qu'une mercenaire est ici, après avoir combattu contre deux criminelle de rang S, seulement pour une histoire de collier ? »

La jeune fille soupira, voilà pourquoi il ne fallait jamais dévoiler son identité de mercenaire, elle se gifla d'avoir été honnête.

Tsunade se tenait assise, derrière son bureau, qui soit dit en passant était dans un bordel intersidéral, et la toisait d'un regard sceptique. Kakashi se tenait derrière l'Hokage, il avait rangé son livre et analysait la jeune fille qui était en face de lui.

Il essayait de comprendre comment faisait elle pour mentir aussi bien avec une histoire aussi peu plausible, il l'a croirait presque. Certes, elle était jolie, mais Kakashi n'était pas le genre d'homme à se faire avoir par un joli minois.

Mélian quant à elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle leur avait tout raconté : des informations donné par le vieillard jusque sa rencontre avec Akira et l'Akatsuki. En gardant sous silence, tout de même, quelques points comme Lalawel et le village d'Uzushio, d'ailleurs elle espérait que l'Hokage ne lui demande pas à voir son collier.

« - Comment es tu devenue mercenaire ?

Mélian se redressa. Elle fixa Kakashi. Pourquoi voulait il le savoir, il n'y avait aucun rapport avec sa situation. La jeune fille sembla analyser la question sous toutes les coutures, voulant y déceler un piège.

- Quand j'étais enfant, alors que je errais de village en village, un homme s'est pris de pitié pour moi et m'a pris sous son aile, il était mercenaire.

Le ninja ne dit rien, réfléchissant à cette réponse.

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des mercenaires de s'encombrer d'enfants, fit Tsunade décidé à n'accorder aucun crédit aux propos de la jeune fille.

Cette remarque agaça Mélian. Encore un jugement factice.

- J'ai l'honneur dans ce cas d'apprendre à l'Hokage de Konoha, que les mercenaires sont aussi des humains pourvus de sentiments, cracha-t-elle acide. Sinon ni moi ni Akira ne serions en vie, et ce n'est pas grâce à vos illustres Shinobis, ajouta-t-elle amère.

La réplique jeta un froid dans la salle dont l'atmosphère n'était déjà pas joyeuse. Mélian ne supportait pas le point de vue des shinobis sur les mercenaires, elle leur avait bien fait comprendre.

Certes les mercenaires, n'avaient pas de nations, effectuaient des missions que la morale interdisaient moyennant de grosses sommes d'argents et combattaient contre des shinobis. Pourtant les mercenaires sont employés par des shinobis.

Les shinobis eux même passent leurs temps à s'entre tuer, obéissant à des valeurs qui les mènent droits à la mort, emprisonnés dans leurs devoirs.

Le monde n'avait pas été pourrit par les gens comme les mercenaires, les shinobis le faisaient assez bien tout seuls.

Tsunade bouillonnait de colère. Non pas parce que Mélian lui avait délibérément manqué de respect en insultant les ninjas, mais parce qu'elle ressentait toute la sincérité qui émanait de la jeune fille. Quelque part l'hokage se sentait coupable en tant que shinobis haut gradé, du jugement qui étaient fait au gens comme celle qui se tenait en face d'elle. Depuis le début elle s'était fermée à tout dialogue avec la jeune fille tout simplement car elle avait eu l'honnêteté de dire ce qu'elle était.

L'Hokage cinquième du nom, avait répondu à la sincérité d'une jeune fille par le mépris. Et c'est ce qui la rongeait de colère.

Cependant malgré le mal aise qu'elle ressentait à présent, elle ne pouvait laisser aller cette fille en tout liberté.

« - Je ne te juge coupable de rien, commença-t-elle calmement, mais tu devra comme tout suspect passer par les séances d'interrogatoires exécutés par Inoichi Yamanaka, nous verrons par la suite si tu est innocente de tout ce dont j'ai pu te soupçonner. Kakashi mènes la immédiatement chez Inoichi, il n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui.

- Bien. »

Mélian n'avait rien dit, elle se contenta de suivre Kakashi à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village, puis s'arrêtèrent devant le fleuriste. Mélian ne comprenaient pas leur venu ici.

« - Vous avez oublier d'acheter des fleurs pour votre copine ?

Mélian n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de poser cette question, et elle se sentait extrêmement stupide à cet instant.

- Non, répondit il pas gêné le moins du monde par la question indiscrète de la jeune fille, ce qui la rassura.

- Kakashi-senseï !

Une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près le même âge que Mélian apparut sur le seuil de la porte, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui tombaient jusque sous les fesses, ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise fixait l'homme avant de les poser sur la Melian et de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour Ino est ce que ton père est là ?

Hé bah il y va pas par quatre chemins celui là se disait Mélian.

- Oui, oui je vous l'appelle, entrez, dit elle en s'éloignant.

Ils se retrouvèrent entourés de fleurs à attendre assis autour d'une table la venu du père de la jeune fille.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva Mélian crut voir Ino au masculin, même cheveux blond et yeux bleu. Kakashi lui expliqua la situation puis après un dialogue où aucun des deux n'avaient daigné lui adresser la parole, Inoichi se tourna vers elle.

« - Bien, nous allons commencer.

Commencer quoi ? Mélian était curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire de plus que l'Hokage. Puis sans avertir personne il lia ses mains.

Soudainement Mélian se sentit envahi dans son propre corps, comme si il ne lui appartenait plus, puis elle revit les souvenirs des derniers jours défiler dans sa tête, sans même y penser.

Son combat contre l'Akatsuki.

« Je dois arrêter ça. »

Sa rencontre avec Akira.

« Stop ! »

Iwa.

« Sors de ma p***** de tête, connard ! »

Tout d'un coup une énergie se répandit dans son corps, la même que dans son combat avec Hidan. Puis elle s'écrasa contre un mur.

Mélian sentit que quelque chose sur son dos qui l'empêchait de se relever. A cause du choc et de son esprit encore embrumé elle ne se rendit compte qu'après que Kakashi la tenait bloqué contre le sol, la lame froide d'un kunaï contre sa nuque. Que s'était il passé ?

_« - Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici._

- Lalawel, c'est encore toi qui ai fait ça ?

- _T'es incapable de construire une barrière mentale, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…_

Mélian resta muette. Ils avaient essayé de pénétrer dans son esprit !

- Mais c'est du viol ça !

- _Complètement, déjà que je partage ce corps avec une incapable, deux c'est trop._

- Lalawel…

- _Oui ?_

- Je passerais outre le « une incapable » …

- _Certes._

- … Mais merci.

Mélian entendit un reniflement dédaigneux qu'elle interpréta comme un « y'a pas de quoi ».

- _Y'a plus important, gamine. »_

En effet la pression s'intensifia sur sa nuque et Mélian reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seul à avoir fait un gros bisou au mur, Inoichi Yamanaka était entouré de sa fille et sa femme qui le soutenaient et son nez saignait.

« - Lalawel, t'était pas obligé d'être aussi violente, pensa-t-elle

- _La prochaine fois je les laisserais te violer en paix, ingrate, _lui répondit elle dans un grognement mécontent.

Mélian ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle l'appréciait finalement cette squatteuse.

- _Je suis un Gardien connasse ! C'est quoi ton problème, chameau diabétique ?!_

Chameau diabétique ?

- Je réfléchirais plus tard à tes insultes, le travelo, mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres belettes à fouetter.

- _C'est d'autres chats à fouetter, l'expression._

- Pareil, ça à quatre pattes. »

Mélian entendit un dernier soupir exaspéré de Lalawel, avant qu'on ne s'attaque violemment à ses tympans.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon père !

C'était bien évidemment la blonde de tout à l'heure, qui s'était approché prête à régler son compte à Mélian qui était toujours coincée sous Kakashi.

Se savoir pieds et mains liés alors qu'une blonde hystérique s'agitait, ne rassurait pas tellement la jeune fille.

- Hop hop hop, on se calme, moi aussi j'ai fais un câlin au mur, c'était pas volontaire ! se défendit la mercenaire en voyant la fille s'approcher alors que Kakashi semblait avoir élu domicile sur son dos.

- Ino, calmes toi ! intervint le père avec autorité ce qui eu le mérite d'immobiliser la blonde effarouchée et de faire souffler de soulagement Mélian, Comment as-tu fais ça ? reprit il à son attention.

Inoichi lui avait parlé calmement, aucune animosité ne se dégageait de son ton, il paraissait si tranquille en cet instant au contraire des autres.

Comment a-t-il pu avoir une fille comme ça ?

Mélian réfléchissait à une réponse plausible, ce qui semblait bien difficile vu le nombre de soupçons qui planaient déjà sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas, dit elle, je me suis sentie attaquée alors j'ai … répliqué.

- De quelle manière ? persista-t-il. Il est très rare de pouvoir ériger une barrière mentale assez puissante contre les techniques du clan Yamanaka.

- Je crois que je réfléchirais mieux si monsieur veuille bien cesser de prendre mon dos pour une chaise, répondit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Kakashi.

- Dommage, c'est bien plus confortable, rétorqua celui-ci en libérant néanmoins Mélian de sa prise.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, encore sonnée, et analysa la situation. Il y a trois portes, deux baie vitrés mais fuir serait débile car la boutique se trouve en plein village et elle était entourée de ninjas. De plus ça ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons. Mais il était hors de question de parler de Lalwel, jamais plus d'honnêteté avec eux.

- La seule idée que j'avais, c'était que l'on m'attaquait je pense que l'adrénaline à fait le reste.

- Il ne suffit pas d'adrénaline pour contrer une technique Yamanaka jeune fille, lui expliqua calmement Inoichi, tu dois avoir quelque chose dans ton esprit d'assez puissant pour le contrer.

- Comme un démon. Ajouta Kakashi.

Mélian n'y croyait pas, ils pensaient qu'elle était une Jinchuriki. C'était stupide. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était une colocataire avec un nom de teletubies.

Elle ignora les insultes étranges de sa colocataire, et rétorqua complètement morte de rire.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis un jinchuriki ? Hahahahaha, nan, franchement on me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! C'est comme si je vous disais que vous étiez tous des belettes, vous le sauriez non ? Hahahahahahaha.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes sous l'œil intrigué des trois yamanaka et celui amusé de Kakshi.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, pensait il, la jeune kunoichi était dans une situation des plus délicates et elle se fendait la poire en délirant sur des belettes !

Finalement, Inoichi Yamanaka s'approcha de Kakashi tandis que Mélian se roulait par terre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose mais je suis remonté jusque sa rencontre avec le petit, c'est donc la vérité.

- Je vois, dit il étrangement soulagé pour la jeune fille.

- De plus peu importe sa venu ici, je n'ai pas ressentie d'hostilité dans son esprit, il semblerait que cette mercenaire n'ait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Cependant, peut être qu'elle n'en a pas conscience mais quelque chose, m'a repoussé, une présence différente de la sienne, il faudrait fouiller de ce côté-là plutôt que de l'accuser de vouloir du mal à konoha.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment s'étonnant de voir Mélian poser des question sur des fleurs à Ino qui se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les filles étaient vraiment des êtres complexes.

- Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance au ressentis du plus talentueux des Yamanaka, je m'en vais faire mon rapport au Godaime dit finalement Kakashi, A plus. »

Après leur avoir lancer un « A plus les belettes ! » Mélian suivit Kakashi dehors, essayant de mémoriser le plus de choses sur leur chemin.

...

« - QUOI ?

Tsunade se massa les oreilles avant d'envoyer valser son bureau contre la personne qui lui avait explosé les tympans, c'est-à-dire Mélian.

- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE IMBECILE ! S'époumona-t- elle tandis que Mélian évitait les cahiers qu'elle lui jetait. J'ai voté contre, mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre des décisions du conseil !

- C'est quoi ce conseil ? Des vieux gâteux qui prennent plaisir à incarcérer des innocents juste parce que leur vie est nulle à chier !

Une veine tapa sur le front de Tsunade, elle allait prendre plaisir à étriper cette insolente. Mélian comprenait enfin, qu'il valait mieux se calmer si elle ne voulait pas finir dans le mur tandis que Kakashi même s'il ne laissait rien paraître s'amusait beaucoup de la scène.

Tsunade soupira longuement puis reprit :

- Les mercenaires ne sont jamais les bienvenus dans les villages et tu le sais, certains les mets à mort, pas à konoha mais on en tire le plus d'information possible et c'est pas autour d'une tasse de thé. J'ai plaidé en ta faveur, c'est pour ça que tu y échappes. Mais en contrepartie tu seras surveillé 24h/24 pendant un certain temps si tu ne fait aucun faut pas, tu sera autoriser à te déplacé seule, librement dans le village.

- Je serais surveillée comment ? Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de m'entraîner ?

- Des ANBU te surveilleront, tu logeras dans un studio près du quartier général des forces spéciales. Pour ce qui est des entraînements tu peux mais seule, si jamais on te voit te battre contre quelqu'un tu seras immédiatement arrêtée. »

Mélian essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler la chose qu'on lui imposait, elle ne serait plus libre. Malgré le sentiment amer d'injustice, qu'elle essaya de refouler, elle acquiesça et une fois encore elle suivie Kakashi dehors.

« - C'est ici.

Il l'avait mené dans ce qui était son nouveau chez elle, il lui tendit la clé.

La jeune fille la prit, sentant déjà les présences de trois ANBU dans les parages. Elle n'en pipa mot et s'adressa à Kakashi :

- Merci d'avoir joué les baby-sitter, ça a du être passionnant, ironisa-t-elle.

- Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton plus faux encore. »

Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela avait été plus intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Puis là-dessus il disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Mélian encore sur le seuil de la porte, regarda un moment le ciel sombre où luisaient quelques étoiles timides.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait observé le village, les lumières dansaient devant elle et la vie qui animait les rues de konoha résonnait à ses oreilles.

La jeune fille admira un moment ce vaste espace qui était à present sa cage et c'est avec la gorge nouée, qu'elle entra dans le studio vide.

...

L'aube n'était pas encore là et déjà Mélian se réveillait. Sa nuit, comme d'habitude, avait été pleine de bribes de souvenirs sans aucun lien. Elle resta un moment allongée dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, en essayant toujours de refouler cette sensation d'oppression qui planait sur elle. La jeune fille prit un moment avant de détecter les présences des ANBU. Ce qui l'agaça fortement. D'un mouvement brusque, elle rejeta ses draps et se leva rageuse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau fraîche coulait le long de son corps, atténuant quelque peu la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

Une fois propre elle s'habilla et dans la mini cuisine qu'elle avait ne trouva rien de comestible. Elle soupir, les grandes fenêtre et la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon laissait beaucoup de lumière entrer dans le petit appartement, cela aurait du réjouir la jeune fille mais elle se sentait du coup, plus facilement observable par les ANBU.

Mélian prit son sac et regarda ces économies. Elle sourit, finalement elle avait bien fait de détrousser ses brigands, en plus de l'argent de sa dernière mission cela lui faisait un bon petit pactole qui lui permettrait de se débrouiller sans mission pendant quelques semaines. Mais à cette idée, la jeune fille se rembrunît, elle ne comptait pas rester emprisonnée pendant des semaines.

Si Konoha décidait de surveiller ses faits et gestes trop longtemps, Mélian s'en irait trouver des informations ailleurs.

La kunoichi sorti, le soleil peignait le ciel de teintes rose orangé, elle marchait dans la fraîcheur du petit matin à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait manger.

Il était encore trop tôt. Les habitants s'éveillaient à peine, tout était encore trop calme.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas la guidèrent vers un endroit près de la forêt où se trouvait une stèle en marbre. Elle s'approcha et commença à lire les noms des shinobis qui étaient morts pour ce village. La liste était longue, et aucun ne lui rappelait quelque chose. Tant de personnes étaient morte.

Mélian réalisa amèrement que elle, lorsque la mort la prendra, son nom ne sera inscrit nul part. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe encore humide.

Est-ce que un jour elle trouvera un endroit où vivre tranquillement ?

Elle ne le savait pas, peut être que connaître ses origines lui donnerait la réponse. Peut être qu'elle pourrait s'établir ici, à Konoha, après tout c'est là que l'ont mené ses recherches pour l'instant.

La jeune fille, releva la tête et posa son regard sur le village si paisible devant elle, la sérénité qui s'en dégageait la fit frémir.

Oui, c'était un beau village.

Mélian l'admirait silencieusement, s'imaginant à quelle point elle pourrait être heureuse dans un endroit comme celui-ci, avoir un chez soi devait vraiment être quelque chose de fantastique.

Puis elle déchanta bien vite.

Le souvenir du regard suspicieux de l'Hokage la frappa de plein fouet, l'interrogatoire forcé de Inoichi, elle était surveillée comme une criminelle vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Non, apparemment le village ne voulait pas d'elle. Comme tout les autre d'ailleurs. Elle était mercenaire et c'est tout.

Comme à chaque fois que son cœur devenait un peu trop lourd pour elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'interdisait de pleurer et qu'elle avait un peu trop mal, Mélian se mit à chanter. Dans le calme du petit matin des chuchotements se mêlèrent à la brise, ce n'était pas le genre de musique qu'on entendait distinctement, seulement un murmure à peine fredonné. Lente et mélancolique, une chanson qu'elle avait entendue un jour dans la bouche d'une vielle dame.

_« Sous le toit de taule où brûle un feu sans chaleur,_

_ Un enfant fixe les flammes de ses yeux où rien ne luit,_

_On lui a prit son âme, reste son cœur meurtris,_

_ Ses souvenirs s'effacent et s'installe dans son esprit,_

_Une colère un peu trop grande pour lui,_

_Sur son visage, les traces de sa vie,_

_Deux sillons de larmes qu'il s'empresse de chasser._

_Mais que deviens le monde lorsqu'un enfant n'a plus le droit de pleurer ?_

_La fraîcheur de la nuit, ne suffit pas à le calmer,_

_Le brasier qu'est son âme ne cesse de s'enflammer._

_Dans son esprit se dessinent, des rêves écarlates_

_Et la chandelle se meurt, il a soufflé dessus._

_Sur le champ de bataille, comme un lion il se bat_

_Dans sa tête a lieu un tout autre combat_

_Celui d'un enfant qui peine à le rester_

_Mais que devient le monde lorsque l'innocence d'un enfant lui est enlevée ? »_

Ses dernières notes moururent dans sa gorge, et il sembla que la forêt était plus calme encore, écoutant ses plaintes patiemment.

Mélian resta un moment, immobile, allongée dans l'herbe à écouter les chants des oiseaux qui avaient repris de plus belle. Bercé par leur musique et les caresses du vent elle s'abandonna paresseusement à la nature bienveillante.

Le soleil était bien levé maintenant, et Mélian se releva ignorant pendant combien de temps elle avait somnolé. Mais son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'hôpital et elle s'empressa de se diriger vers le centre du village.

En arrivant Mélian fut agréablement surprise. Apparemment aujourd'hui était jour de marché, les étales s'étendait sur toute la place offrant viandes et poissons frais, fruit et légumes, l'odeur du pain chaud lui chatouillait les narines. Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille se retrouva au beau milieu de tout ce joyeux bazar, panier à la main et déjà elle avait en bouche des dangos bien chaud. Elle allait de stand en stand appréciant ce qui lui était présenté, échangeant quelques plaisanteries avec les commerçant qui se prenant de sympathie pour elle lui offraient toutes sortes de choses. Et c'est le panier bien lourd qu'elle rentra chez elle.

Il devait être midi à présent, et Mélian, affalée sur un pouf, observait d'un œil critique son petit appartement. Il était vraiment trop vide, le salon ne comportait qu'une table basse, des poufs et dans sa chambre son lit et une commode.

Elle s'ennuyait sec.

La jeune fille hésitait depuis un moment déjà. Devait elle se mettre à enquêter sur son identité maintenant ?

Elle ne voulait pas que les ANBU découvrent en même temps qu'elle des choses qui la desservirait. Mais elle s'ennuyait tellement et la perspective de rester à ne rien faire lui hérissait les poils.

« - Hé, Lalawel ?

- ….

- Tu voudrait pas taper la discut' avec moi ?

- _Non, je tiens à mon inteligence._

- T'inquiète t'auras pas grand-chose à perdre.

- _Tss. Remue toi et fais ce pourquoi tu es venue ici, gamine._

- Non, les ANBU me colle au derrière.

- _T'es vraiment qu'une incapable, va à la bibliothèque, ils ne se douteront de rien si tu joue bien la comédie._

C'était une bonne idée ca.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, t'es pas si bête.

- _C'est plus que ce que mon intellect ne peut supporter, j'me casse loin de toi._ »

Pff …

« Bon, hé bien, c'est parti ! »

Mélian se rendait enfin compte qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un pour l'aider et aperçu trois jeunes de son âge à proximité. L'un d'eux était brun et d'étranges triangles rouges marquaient son visage, il s'amusait avec son chien qui était énorme. L'autre garçon de l'équipe était couvert de la tête au pied et portait une paire de lunette de soleil. Le dernier membre était une fille, plutôt jolie avec de long cheveux bleu nuit un teint de poupée et des yeux … blanc ?

Serait ce possible qu'elle soit une Hyuga, un des plus grand clan du pays du Feu ? Mélian n'en avait jamais vu.

Elle se décida à les interpeller.

« - Salut !

Les trois se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent.

- Oui ? répondit la seule fille en rougissant, qu'elle était mignonne !

- Excusez moi je cher…aaaAAH !

- AKAMARU !

Mélian s'était littéralement fait happé par l'énorme chien qui lui léchait le visage à grand coup de langues, en aboyant joyeusement. Pas du tout habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection, Mélian ne chercha même pas à le repousser, se contentant de protéger son visage.

- Akamaru ! Reviens tout de suite !

Le gros chien sembla réaliser que son maître l'appelait et à la surprise de Mélian il lui donna un dernier coup de langue avant de retourner derrière son maître.

- Désolé, lui dit le jeune brun en l'aidant à se relever, d'habitude il ne se montre pas aussi affectueux hahaha !

- Oui, je… je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ajouta sa coéquipière en souriant, tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Euh … Oui, oui ça va, merci, répondit Mélian en époussetant ses vêtement

- Moi c'est Kiba, elle c'est Hinata et lui c'est Shino, lui annonça Kiba dans un grand sourire, et toi ?

- Mélian, enchantée, répondit elle un peu embarassée

- Tu n'es pas d'ici ? C'était Shino qui venait de parler pour la première fois, Mélian se dit tout de suite qu'elle devrait faire attention à ses paroles en sa présence, il avait l'air d'être le gars qui captait des infos, qu'on ne lui avait même pas donné.

- Non, je ne suis que de passage, et je pensais faire un tour à la Bibliothèque de Konoha, mais je me suis un peu perdue.

- Oh, tu y était presque, c'est juste derrière ce grand bâtiment, lui annoça Kiba tout sourire, et tu vas y faire quoi ?

Ah, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question.

- On m'a dit qu'on pouvait y consulter des cartes très bien faites.

« - Oh putin, je suis trop forte ! Admire le bobard Lalawel !

- _Tss, abrutie. »_

- O…Oui c'est vrai, notre Bi…Bibliothèque est très renommé, affirma doucement Hinata.

- Bon, hé bien j'y vais, Merci !

- Ouai, à bientôt, j'espère, la salua Kiba suivi de Hinata. »

Elle se retrouvait à présent en train de slalomer entre des kilomètres de livres sans vraiment savoir où chercher. Il n'y avait personne à part le vieillard à l'entrer.

Mélian avait dans les mains, différentes cartes du monde qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, mais il fallait qu'elle brouille les pistes.

Ah !

_« Les villages cachés ninjas »_

Ca, ça l'intéressait !

Elle prit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta.

« Uzushio, Uzushio, Uzushio, Ah, te voilà ! »

_« Uzushiokagure no sato,[…] Symbole en forme de spirale […]Clan Uzumaki […]lointain lien de parenté avec le clan Senju[…]Spécialiste des sceaux[…]beaucoup migrèrent à Konoha après la destruction de leur village lors de la troisième grande guerre ninja … »_

Mélian absorbait comme une éponge le flux d'information à propos de ce village, mais plus elle en apprenait et plus elle s'interrogeait.

Sa mère était elle originaire d'Uzushio puis a émigré à konoha ? Dans ce cas elle serait né à konoha. Pourtant personne ne semble la reconnaître.

Fait elle partie d'un des deux clan cité dans le livre ?

Tellement de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était sa mère ? C'est par là qu'elle commencerait.

Si elle avait émigré alors elle devrait apparaître dans des archives ou quelque choses du genre.

Mélian se dirigea vers le vieil homme toujours assis sur sa petite chaise devant l'entrer.

« - Bonjour

Il leva lentenant ses yeux vers elle et la regarda quelques minutes

- Bien le bonjour charmante jeune fille, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

He ben, il avait la pêche le bonhomme.

- J'aimerais savoir si les archives étaient consultables.

- De quels archives parlez vous en particulier mademoiselle ?

- Je … Des flux migratoire d'i peu près cinquante quarante ans.

- Oh, vous êtes intéressé par la géographie ?

Non, quel horreur !

- Oui, j'étudie les flux migratoire entre les différents villages ninjas et leur conséquences, lui répondit elle dans un grand sourire innocent.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voire une jolie jeune fille intéressée par ces choses là ! Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus faire marcher leur cerveau, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être ninja ! Venez mademoiselle, suivez moi !

Il la mena tout au fond de la bibliothèque puis ouvrit une porte qu'elle avait pris pour un placard à balai au début et qui se révélait être une grande pièce sombre.

- J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous laissez regarder toutes ses archives mais ça me fait plaisir !

- Merci beaucoup, je vais bien avancer grâce à vous !

_« - Tsss, arrête de l'embobiner, t'as pas honte ?_

- Mais non, ça lui fait plaisir. »

Le vieillard s'en allait joyeusement alors que Lalawel ricanait et que Mélian s'engouffra dans la pièce trépignant d'impatience.

Après une heure de recherches intensives, Mélian tomba enfin sur les bonnes archives : la liste complète des migrants d'Uzushio. Et bordel qu'est ce que c'était épais !

Elle se mit alors à les trier. Deux heures étaient passés peut être trois et Mélian avait sélectionné une vingtaine de personne qui pouvait avoir un lien avec elle.

La couleur des cheveux et des yeux, des femmes avec un enfants de sexe féminin puis elle tomba sur une fiche qui attira son attention.

Une femme âgée de vingt cinq ans était arrivée seule et enceinte de quatre mois, des yeux sombres certes, mais les mêmes cheveux que Mélian, long d'un noir de jais magnifiquement ondulés. Cette chevelure, Mélian était sûre de l'avoir vu en rêve.

« Uzumaki Airin »

Mélian se répétait le nom de cette femme le trouvant toujours plus beau encore. Puis dans un élan de lucidité et elle continua à lire le reste du dossier médicale.

La jeune fille sourit, victorieuse. O+, le même groupe sanguin qu'elle.

Elle tourna la page mais c'était tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Quand Mélian sortit de la Bibliothèque, elle se sentait un plus légère même si paradoxalement elle se posait encore plus de question qu'avant.

Elle devait à présent, trouver le dossier médical de Uzumaki Airin. Mais il se faisait tard, le ciel se peignait de teintes orangées et le soleil disparaissait derrière les falaises. Mélian s'arrêta alors dans un petit restaurant ouvert, seulement séparé de l'extérieur par des tissus en coton rouge, elle se laissa guider par les délicieuses odeurs qui s'en échappait. Elle entra et s'assit au comptoir, avant de ne reconnaître une tête blonde qui s'agitait sur sa chaise en compagnie d'un jeune homme plus âgé que lui, brun les cheveux attachés sur le haut de sa tête, le teint mâte et une étrange cicatrice lui barrait le nez.

« - Hé ! C'est pas juste vous aviez dit un bol, Iruka-senseï, pas deux ! Vous allez me ruiner !

- Je t'avais dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas parier, tu n'avais qu'a m'écouter, tant pis pour toi, riait le dénommé Iruka en commandant un deuxième bol sur le compte du blond.

Mélian sourit à cette scène, décidément ce Naruto était amusant. Une fois il était dans un mur, une autre en train de se faire dépouiller, le pauvre.

- Tiens donc, pourquoi je te retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possible, tu passes ton temps à te faire martyrisé ou quoi ?

Mélian n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer. Naruto se retourna vivement, puis se calma aussitôt en apercevant Mélian, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Mélian-chan ! Ils t'ont laissé tranquille finalement ? S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Donc il était au courant des soupçons qui pesaient sur elle.

- On va dire que oui, lui sourit-t-elle en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

- Euh …

Cette intervention des plus intelligente appartenait à Iruka qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation.

- Ah, Mélian je te présente Iruka-senseï, c'était mon professeur à l'académie !

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Mélian, dit elle en se tournant vers lui souriante.

- Enchanté, tu veux bien te joindre à nous ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt ce qui la surprit quelque peu.

- Hé, Iruka-senseï, vous ne serez pas en train de la draguer par hasard ? demanda Naruto suspicieux, alors que Mélian se disait qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de moins discret qu'elle.

- Hein ? Mais …Non !… Qu'est ce que tu va chercher comme idée ? S'indigna-t-il en devenant tout rouge tandis que Naruto faisait la tête de la bonne amie qui venait d'apprendre un secret.

Mélian ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant le comique de la scène, ce qui eu le dont de stopper la dispute qui avait commencé.

- J'accepte volontiers ! finit elle par dire entre deux fou rire »

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Mélian avait trouvé en Naruto un parfait camarade de jeu, ils ne cessait de plaisanter à tout va, se disputant quelque fois et Iruka prenait sans cesse le parti de Mélian ce qui agaçait Naruto qui l'accusait de vouloir la draguer.

Mélian se sentait tout simplement bien, comme avec des amis.

« - Bon, c'est bien agréable mais je dois y aller, intervint Iruka qui se leva après avoir essuyé pour la nième fois les accusations de Naruto.

- Ouai, c'est ça défilez vous, l'accusa Naruto.

- Ok, Bonne soirée alors, lui dit Mélian en fourrant des nouilles dans la bouche à Naruto pour qu'il cesse enfin d'accuser se pauvre Iruka.

- Oui, bonne soirée à toi aussi Mélian-chan, répondit Iruka en lui adressant un sourire que Mélian trouva très charmant, puis il parti.

- Et, moi je pu ? grogna Naruto alors que Iruka était déjà parti

- Mais non, par contre t'es qu'un voleur, rend moi ma glace !

- T'as pris mes beignets !

- Ah ? Je m'en était pas rendu compte, dit elle bêtement pendant que Naruto dévorait sa glace au chocolat.

- Dis Mélian, demanda Naruto entre deux bouchées, tu voyage beaucoup ?

- Ouai pas mal

- Quel endroit tu préfere ? s'enquit il innocemment.

Mélian réfléchit un moment. Elle ne s'était jamais posée cette question. Ils payèrent et sortirent du petit restaurant.

- Je ne sais pas, dit elle finalement, tout les pays et villages par lesquels je suis passée avaient leur particularité, des montagnes enneigées, des étendues d'herbes à perte de vu, des dunes de sables fin, les cascades de plusieurs mètres de hauts qui se perdaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, des rizières abondantes, tant de beaux paysages que je n'oublierais jamais. Mais je suppose que pour préférer l'un d'eux, il faut qu'on soit attaché à cet endroit par des liens fort, comme des amis ou de la famille, bref des gens qu'on aime.

Naruto l'écoutait attentivement, il était admiratif de tous ses paysages qu'elle avait vus, mais quelque chose d'amère se dégageait de sa voix. Quand elle avait parlé de liens forts, il avait ressentit se sentiment qu'il connaissait si bien. La solitude. Et ça aucun des plus beau paysages ne pouvait atténuer se sentiment. Il le savait bien.

- Tu n'a pas ce genre de lien.

Mélian fut surprise, ce n'était pas une question.

Il l'affirmait. Et c'était vexant de se faire cataloguer comme étant une sans amie par quelqu'un qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer. Par quelqu'un qui semblait en avoir beaucoup. Par quelqu'un qui avait des amis _et_ un chez soi. Elle était sûre qu'il était le genre de personne à se battre pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Elle, elle se battait pour vivre.

- Bah, au moins j'risque pas de souffrir à cause de ça.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Naruto sembla attristé par sa réponse.

- Alors tu préfères, rester seule toute ta vie, pour ne pas souffrir ? C'est absurde, dit il doucement, même si tu les perds d'une manière où d'une autre, tu aura vécus des moments heureux avec eux qui resteront à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire, des souvenirs que tu chérira toute ta vie. C'est bien mieux que du vide.

Mélian tiqua.

Du vide. Ce mot faisait mal. Il avait tellement raison. Mélian le savait et elle avait toujours souhaité du fond de son cœur depuis qu'elle était enfant, avoir un jour des gens à aimer. Mais pour l'instant la majorité de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré, ou voulait la tuer, ou elle devait les tuer. Un mercenaire ne s'attachait à rien d'autre que sa survie.

- Qui sait … On verra ce que me réserve l'avenir, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un soupir.

- T'as intérêt à bien le choisir ton avenir ! Parce que moi je te laisserais pas le gâcher ! S'écria Naruto déterminé, ce qui surprit Mélian, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on attache une quelconque importance à son avenir.

- Oh misère, il compte s'immiscer dans mon futur … feinta-elle de désespérer dans une attitude théâtrale.

- Je te hanterais jusque dans l'ôoo-delàààààà ! répliqua-t-il dans une posture douteuse qu'il voulait effrayante mais qui fit rire Mélian.

- T'essaie de faire quoi là ? Un koala constipé ?

- Hein ? Tu critiques mon jeu d'acteur ?

- Je critique pas il est complètement inexistant, défies moi sur autre chose, t'auras peut être plus de chance, dit elle blasée.

- Ah ouai ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais de nous rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement n°7 demain, que je te montre qui est le meilleur ? s'enflamma-t-il tout excité.

Mélian allait s'emballer elle aussi et lui rétorquer qu'elle l'encastrerait dans un mur pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle déchanta aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre quiconque, même en match amical.

- C'aurait été avec plaisir que je t'aurais remis les idées en place mais j'ai pas vraiment le droit de me battre contre quelqu'un, même en entraînement. C'est les règles, je peux seulement m'entraîner seule.

Elle même eu affreusement honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Depuis quand un mercenaire respecte-t-il les règles, nom d'un chameau diabétique ?!

- Ah c'est chiant, fit il déçu, mais si jamais tu veux t'entraîner, les terrains d'entraînements sont toujours ouverts. Tu pourras t'entraîner dur en attendant qu'on s'affronte, lui lança-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- Ouai c'est ça, je vais m'entraîner jour et nuit, ironisa-t-elle. Bon, je te laisse super-man, j'habite juste là, lui annonça-t-elle.

En effet, leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Ah ? Ok, moi j'habite trois rues plus loin, à la prochaine alors !

- Ouai, à la prochaine Naruto. »

Et ils allèrent chacun de leur côté de bonne humeur, sous le ciel sombre illuminé de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes, et en se disant qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, ce soir là, avec une bien belle personne.

...

« - RAAAAAAH, Je m'ennuie !

Bien évidemment, c'était le vide intersidéral qui lui répondit. Elle avait bien envoyé des SOS mentaux à Lalawel mais elle n'y était pas vraiment réceptive.

Il était une heure du matin et Mélian ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

D'habitude elle n'avait pas ce problème. Mais d'habitude, elle passait son temps à cavaler après des missions, ou pour sauver sa peau, bref épuisée elle s'endormait assez facilement.

Mélian était allongée à même le sol, un jeu de shôgi posé devant elle. La jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal à se battre. Certes, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et c'est pour ça qu'en désespoir de cause, elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et hurla à réveiller un mort avec des boules quies :

« - HEY ! LES ANBUS ! VOUS VOULEZ PAS FAIRE UNE PAUSE ET JOUER AVEC MOI ? »

Rien.

Elle se sentait vraiment comme une vielle chaussette indésirable.

_« - Et si t'allais te dérouiller, tu veux vraiment devenir une loque en plus d'être bête._

Hein ?

- Maintenant ?

- _Nan, quand tu sera au chiotte. Idiote._

- Ah, ça rime…

- ….

- Et puis d'abord j'suis pas bête, attardée d'escargot !

- …

- …

- ...

- _… et pourquoi un escargot ?_

- Bah parce que c'est un peuple de travelos ! Hahahahaha ….

- _…_

- Hahahaha…..

- _Je forniquerait avec un pissenlit pour éviter ton humour à deux balles. »_

Mélian riait encore en hurlant " LES PAUV' PISSENLITS !" sous les regards inquisiteurs des ANBU qui se demandaient, s'il ne valait pas mieux lui tenir compagnie parce qu'elle perdait la boule la petite.

Mais ils la virent seulement sécher ses larmes de rires, enfiler sa tenue, prendre une pomme et sortir.

La jeune fille se dirigea donc sur les bons conseils de son escargot domestique, vers les terrains d'entraînements, à l'autre bout du village.

Numéro sept.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au centre du terrain à la lisière de la forêt. La jeune fille resta immobile se laissant aller contre la douce brise lui emmêlant les cheveux sous la surveillance accrue des forces spéciales.

Le silence régnait en maître sur ces lieux éclairés par un halo de lumière nacré. Mélian admirait la lune, si belle, si imprenable. Tellement haut que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre elle forçait le respect de sa lumière rassurante, elle semblait veiller sur le monde nocturne comme une mère veillait sur le sommeil de son enfant.

Et c'est sous son regard bienveillant que Mélian commença ses enchaînements.

La jeune fille était concentrée à présent, ses mains griffées fendaient l'air, ses jambes se levaient haut pour s'abattre sur un ennemi invisible. Elle tournoyait dans une tornade de coups maîtrisés au millimètre près, toujours plus vite. Sans un bruit, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Mélian bondissait aussitôt qu'elle avait atterrit, agile elle contorsionnait son corps semblant vouloir éviter tout contact avec le vent.

Ses gestes étaient vifs, rapides, efficaces.

Un de ses maîtres, un vieux gâteux, lui avait dit que la force physique ne faisait pas le ninja, l'agilité d'un chat et la discrétion d'une souris était préférable à la force d'un ours. C'était le seul truc qu'elle avait appris avec lui.

Mélian s'était alors infliger un entraînement strict et douloureux afin d'avoir un équilibre et une agilité parfaite.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'appliquait au taïjutsu. Elle s'arrêta haletante et malaxa son chakra. La jeune fille allait commencer ce qu'elle appelait son art.

Elle forma plusieurs signes puis une boule de feu naquit entre ses mains. Elle joua avec, la faisant tourner autour d'elle, les flammes léchaient son corps sans jamais la toucher. Elle dansait dans le brasier qu'elle avait créé et d'un coup, elle l'intensifia grâce au vent. On aurait dit un feu d'artifices.

Puis quand les flammes s'élevèrent bien haut dans le ciel elle se concentra afin de former de la glace. Mélian mélangea l'eau et le vent puis lorsque la glace fut formée elle l'envoya sur les flammes folles.

La jeune fille sourit.

Devant elle flottait dans les airs une multitude de cristaux de glaces illuminés en leur centre par une flamme timide et douce, comme des chandelles.

C'était un entraînement dur, qui demandait beaucoup de chakra, mais il permettait de progresser dans la maîtrise des éléments.

Très tôt, le premier maître de Mélian avait décelé l'affinité de la jeune fille avec plusieurs éléments. Mélian avait du fuir car il avait tout bonnement voulu la disséquer.

Elle avait alors choisis ses maîtres en fonction de l'élément qu'elle voulait travailler, sans plus jamais révéler ses aptitudes.

Puis une fois les bases acquises, la jeune fille s'était entraînée au ninjutsu seule, comme tout le reste, en apprenant des techniques différentes selon ses voyages.

Un jour elle avait même volé un rouleau de techniques secrète, elle en avait apprises deux puis fut obligée de le rendre lorsqu'elle avait failli perdre la vie face à un groupe de mercenaires engagés pour la tuer.

Fatiguée, elle fit éclater son œuvre d'art en un millier de paillettes scintillantes. La jeune fille resta immobile au milieu de cette nuée de petites lucioles, comme coupée du monde.

Au loin, quelque part en hauteur, Tsunade sama en compagnie de Kakashi Hatake observaient minutieusement l'entraînement nocturne de la jeune mercenaire.

Aucun ne parlait, ils regardaient seulement cette jeune fille qui semblait si tranquille dans cet entraînement intensif à la fois complexe et poétique.

La scène que leur offrait Mélian était des plus apaisante.

« - Qu'en penses tu Kakashi ?

La blonde avait brisé le silence au grand damne du concerné.

- Elle a un excellent niveau surpassant ceux de son âge et sûrement de beaucoup de jounin, elle a un niveau excellent au taïjutsu, au ninjutsu et elle maîtrise apparemment plusieurs éléments, analysa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Kakashi, aboya-t-elle, qu'en penses tu ?

Kakashi savait bien évidemment ce que voulait son supérieur.

- Elle n'est pas un danger pour konoha, lâcha-t- il finalement dans un soupir.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais.

Le silence reprit place puis fut de nouveau interrompu par l'Hokage.

- Lors des analyses qui ont été faites sur elle à l'hôpital, son sang à été reconnus dans les fichiers des naissances d'il y à dix sept ans.

Kakashi attendait la suite devinant qu'elle devait être problématique.

- Uzumaki Mélian, c'est son nom, sa mère Uzumaki Airin a été victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital. C'est ce qui a précipité l'accouchement. Quelques jours après, la chambre dans laquelle elle se reposait a été retrouvée saccagée mais aucune trace de la mère ni de l'enfant. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. »

Plus personne ne parla réfléchissant chacun de leurs côtés aux mystères qui entouraient cette jeune fille qui semblait elle-même s'y être perdue.

Et sous leurs regards perplexes, Mélian sortait tranquillement du terrain d'entraînement, mais avant de disparaître dans les rues sombres elle se retourna et fixa au loin quelque chose que les deux adultes ne comprirent pas. Son regard vert tacheté d'or se perdit quelque part dans le ciel avant de se poser sur eux.

De là où il étaient ils crurent voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Mélian, avant qu'elle ne leur tourne le dos.

_**Les reflexions (pas) philosophiques de l'auteur:**_

**J'ai apprécié écrire ce chapitre, que dis je, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je dirais même, J'AI KIFFE MA P**** DE RACE en l'écrivant ! Yep, c'était cool, et vous ? Vous avez appréciez lire ce chapitre, que dis je, vous avez ... bref z'avez compris. Alors, r'viou !**

**Il est long, hein ? Bah c'est parce que je posterais pas avant un moment, pour cause : Le Baaaaaaaac. Bah oui j'ai beau être "la glandeuse des près", je ne veux pas retaper. **

**Ps: Geasseur : C'est vrai que j'aurai du dire " tes yeux de gazelle" ou alors même ça c'est pas la bonne ? Pourtant je pensais être calé niveaux tactique de drague, je devrais peut être me mettre à lire Icha Icha paradise. Je ferrais mieux la prochaine fois ! ( et la je passe pour un gros stalker :3 )**

**Merci pour les r'viou en plus de m'encourager, ça m'aide énormément pour l'écriture des autres chapitres.**

**Amilinia: Yep, c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à plus creuser cette idée, que je suis bête, tu dois avoir d'aussi joli yeux que Geasseur, yep ! Comme une gazelle !**

**Bref, sur ce, à vos beau yeux, Schuss !**


	6. Chapter 6

Le silence régnait dans la salle où se tenait le conseil. Tous réfléchissaient à la proposition de l'Hokage. Exactement trente jours avaient passés depuis l'arrivé de la jeune Mélian et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'était tenu à carreau. Enfin si on excluait le fait qu'elle avait déclanché une bagarre de bourrés dans un bar, renommé le clan yamanaka de « belettes hystériques », crié sur tout les toits que Kakashi était un pur beau gosse ce qui avait déclanché une émeute chez la gente féminine et refait le portrait de Jiraya mais à juste titre. Rien de bien méchant.

« Mais j'me fais chier comme un petit pois dans le ventre à Ino moi ! »

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait dit pour sa défense.

Donc reprenons, tous réfléchissaient à la proposition du Godaïme. Devaient ils autoriser la jeune mercenaire à intégrer les rang des ninja de konoha ?

En effet, il serait légitime de lui en laisser le droit, après tout elle en était originaire. De plus, stratégiquement parlant, la jeune fille était un très bon élément. C'était une excellente ninja, jeune de surcroît ce qui laissait envisager une possible carrière en tant que ninja d'élite. En tant que mercenaire elle avait beaucoup voyagé et connaissait par cœur les routes stratégiques et les situations militaires de beaucoup de villages. C'est dans les grandes lignes ce que la Godaïme avait avancé comme arguments. Et personne ne pouvait nier l'efficacité de ceux-ci.

Mais Mélian était une Mercenaire. Et on ne défait pas la traditionnelle méfiance vis-à-vis des mercenaires.

Tsunade observait d'un œil attentif les membres du conseil discuter ou plutôt s'intimider les uns les autre à coup de « moi je suis plus gradé que toi, connard ! ». Enfin, à peu près.

Et bien sûre à ce jeu là il n'y avait toujours qu'un vainqueur. Danzo, le chef des forces spéciales ANBU. Cet homme la répugnait mais presque tous gravitait autour de lui. C'est ça décision qui se confrontera à la sienne. Elle pouvait compter sur Kakashi à ses côtés pour prendre sous son aile la jeune fille. Ces deux là avaient développé une certaine amitié qui se basait surtout sur des coup fourré en tout genre. D'ailleurs il ne se remettait toujours pas de la rumeur prônant sa soi-disante beauté divine. Il avait des femmes aux basques toute la journée. Pour le ninja copieur, sa vengeance se trouverait dans le fait que Mélian soit accepté pour lui faire subir un entraînement des plus cruel, il le planifiait déjà avec sadisme. Et puis sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, il s'était habitué à la présence de la jeune fille qui venait souvent le trouver parce qu'elle n'avais rien à faire « alors autant faire bénéficier une âme perdue de sa divine présence. » disait elle.

Mais encore faudrait il que le conseil accepte la proposition.

Danzo s'avança avec cette assurance qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon, tirant ainsi l'Hokage de ses pensés.

« - Votre requête est stratégiquement très intéressante Godaïme-sama, de plus Konoha est son village natal, c'est donc légitime d'officialiser sa présence ici. Cependant comment pouvons nous être sûre qu'elle ne trahira pas konoha quand bon lui semblera ?

- Pourquoi le ferait elle si elle s'y plait ? C'est votre méfiance qui la fera fuir, les mercenaires ne travaillent qu'a leur compte, si elle trouve le sien ici elle n'a aucune raison de trahir Konoha. De plus elle est loin d'être idiote, trahir Konoha serait synonyme de traque à mort pour elle, s'exaspéra Tsunade. Je me porte garante d'éventuelles actes de sa part pouvant nuire au village, ajouta-t-elle déterminée.

- Mais vous oubliez que votre statut de Hokage vous interdit de vous porter garante pour qui que ce soit, Godaïme-sama, objecta Danzo dans un sourire satisfait.

- Alors je me porte garant à sa place, dit tranquillement Kakashi.

Danzo ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Nous acceptons l'insertion de Uzumaki Mélian en tant que ninja de Konaha, grinça-t- il dans un sourire entendu, mais à certaines conditions dont je m'assurerait moi-même qu'elles soient respectées, acheva-t-il dans un rictus victorieux qui provoqua l'inquiétude de l'Hokage.

Quelles conditions tordues allait il leur sortir ?

* * *

Mélian était perché dans l'un des arbres du terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, allongée sur une branche la jambe se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide.

La jeune fille était extenuée, elle venait d'enchaîner 4 heures d'entraînements intensifs pendant lesquels elle avait enfin réussi à maîtriser une technique qui mêlait les éléments foudres, eau ainsi que son taïjutsu.

Elle s'entraînait quasiment tous les jours depuis trente jours. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha elle ne faisait rien de ses journées et tout se qu'elle avait appris sur son passé c'était :

- Sa mère était Uzumaki Airin d'Uzushio et avait migré à konoha.

- donc elle-même s'appelle Uzumaki Mélian

- Elle est né à Konoha mais est originaire d'Uzushio

- Sa mère et elle ont apparemment été portées disparu après une tentative de meurtre quelques jours après l'accouchement de sa mère.

- Et c'est tout

Mélian se repassait sans cesse ses informations en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'y comprenait absolument rien.

« - Mé-nyan ?

La jeune fille ne bougea pas elle savait déjà à qui elle avait à faire, une seule personne l'appelait comme ça.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Akira, souffla-t-elle en sautant de l'arbre.

Elle se réceptionna souplement aux côtés de l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé il y a trente jours.

- J'ai ramené du lait, tu en veux ?

L'enfant secoua sous son nez une bouteille de verre remplie de lait. Ni une ni deux Mélian s'en empara, elle adorait le lait.

- Tu me fais vraiment penser à un chat des fois, Mé-nyan, s'esclaffa Akira un grand sourire moqueur illuminait son adorable minois et ses yeux brillaient toujours de ce même éclat joueur.

Mélian l'avait revu quelques jours après la sentence de l'Hokage et du conseil sur sa surveillance permanente. C'était Iruka-san qui s'occupait de lui, elle l'avait aperçu en passant devant l'académie des ninjas et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire un mot que l'enfant lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Depuis il venait souvent chez elle, et la jeune fille partait le chercher à l'occasion à l'académie pour aller faire un tour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle tenait beaucoup à cet enfant. Quant à lui, il lui a fait promettre un jour qu'elle ne s'en irait pas de konoha sans lui.

- Alors, que fais tu de ta vie a part venir m'ennuyer, hein gamin ?

- Bah je te ramène du lait après tes entraînements pour que tu m'insultes après, à part ça rien de spécial.

- Mhhm

- Mais c'est pas grave tu dois être frustré de ne rien faire de tes journées, comme les petits vieux.

- ….

- ….

- C'était méchant et j'ai pas une ride.

- Je suis pas un gamin.

- Techniquement, si. »

Il plissa ses grand yeux bleu en signe d'avertissement, mais n'eu le droit pour toute réponse qu'a une grimace fort peu élégante. S'en suivit une bataille d'herbe à grand renforts de « Chat de gouttière ! » ou de « libellule alcoolique ! ». Mélian l'emmena ensuite manger une glace mais alors qu'elle entamait la sienne, triples boules de chocolats framboises pépites de caramel, Kakashi apparu devant elle.

« - Yo, les jeunes.

- Bonjour vieux monsieur, vous vous êtes perdu ? répondit Mélian le plus naturellement du monde tandis qu'Akira pouffait dans sa glace, triple boule vanille, fraises carrés de chocolats fondant.

- Tout à fait et je comptais sur toi pour m'emmener chez l'Hokage, j'ai oublié le chemin, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi naturellement le nez dans son livre.

- Et pourquoi l'Hokage voudrait me voir ?

- C'est dommage, j'ai aussi oublié, dit il simplement sachant à quelle point Mélian était curieuse.

Mélian grogna quelque chose à propos de chameaux sadiques et diabétiques, ce que kakashi ne comprit pas mais il n'insista pas. Ca devait être une de ses insultes bizarres. Un jour elle l'avait traité de « torchon dépressif », alors il ne s'étonnait plus.

- Ta première activité de la journée Mé-nyan, s'exclama Akira narquoisement, et il est 17 h 00 !

- On t'a demandé si t'as fait caca toi ? Nan, alors tu te tais, rétorqua-t-elle puis elle rougit se rendant compte de la puérilité de sa réplique.

Les deux la regardèrent longuement puis Akira se mit à rire aux éclats tandis que Kakashi la regardait triomphant devant son air embarrassée.

- Oh, c'est bon on y va, finit-elle par dire boudeuse, Akira on te laisse à l'académie. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent déposé un Akira toujours hilare à l'académie, Mélian et Kakashi se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ce fut une Tsunade endormie bavant sur ses rapports qu'ils retrouvèrent. Celle-ci en entendant la porte se refermer se redressa d'un bond réajusta ses habits, mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis s'éclairçit la voix.

« - Mélian, je t'attendais, dit elle d'une voix très professionnelle.

- N'essayez pas de sauver l'honneur, c'est foutu, lança Mélian tout sourire pendant que Kakashi soupirait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles jeune fille, rétorqua Tsunade même si une veine tapait dangereusement contre sa tempe.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Kakashi las de cet échange inutile tandis que Mélian lui soufflait un « traître ! », venons en aux fait si vous le voulez bien, Tsunade-sama.

Ils eurent un regard entendu puis se tournèrent tout les deux vers la jeune fille qui senti l'atmosphère se tendre autour d'elle.

- Lors du conseil de ce matin, tu as été le sujet numéro un des débats, et finalement il t'a été accordé de rester au village de Konoha en toute liberté, déclara calmement Tsunade.

- Quelle belle nouvelle ! Et je peux savoir qu'est ce que je dois donner en échange de tant de gratitude ?

Tsunade ne s'étonna pas de l'ironie dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, elle n'était pas bête cette petite.

- Et bien une partie du conseil à accepter à certaines conditions seulement, intervint Kakashi.

- Qui sont … s'impatientai Mélian.

Il eu un silence pesant que Mélian ne comprenait pas et son instinct lui hurlait de courir loin de ce village pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

_« - J'ai un mauvais pressentiment gamine_

- Je le sens pas non plus. »

Tsunade l'observa longuement, Mélian eu soudainement peur qu'elle ai capté son dialogue avec Lalawel.

- Le conseil accepte ta mise en liberté dans ce village à condition que tu deviennes un ninja de konha à part entière, lâcha soudainement Tsunade.

Mélian n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas si mal ! Ca veut dire qu'elle aura les mêmes droits que les autre ninjas, non ?

_« - Tsss, Idiote, ne rêve pas tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est t'exploiter jusqu'à la moelle, refuse !_

- Que se soit konoha ou une autre personne, je serais toujours exploité, autant que ce soit là où j'aurais le plus de chance de connaître la vérité sur mon passé.

- _Ne te fies pas à leurs belles paroles, ils n'hésiterons pas à te tuer quand tu ne leur servira plus à rien._

- Leurs têtes auront sautés avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. »

Lalawel émis un ricanement, satisfaite de la fougue dont Mélian faisait preuve.

Celle-ci un air de défis sur son visage, s'adressa à l'Hokage avec une assurance qui surprit ses deux interlocuteurs

- Refuser reviendrait à me considérer comme un danger pour le village et je serai donc arrêter, fuir sera pire, je suppose que vous voulez me caser aux ANBU, dit elle finalement.

- C'est ça, affirma simplement Kakashi, dans la section Infiltration plus précisément sous les ordres de Danzo-sama.

Mélian sourit ironiquement. La section infiltration, rien que ça ! C'était la section la plus dangereuse, seulement l'élite y entrait. Ils exécutaient des assassinats, leur seul but étant la mort. De véritables meurtriers. Et la majorité mourrait au bout de quelques missions. Ce n'était pas seulement pour ses capacités de ninja qu'on l'avait assigné à cette section, c'était là où elle avait le plus de chance de mourir. Vie de merde.

Tsunade et Kakashi la connaissant, s'attendaient à la voir exploser de colère et les insulter copieusement en leurs jetant des répliques acides de vérité. Aucun des deux n'auraient pu lui en vouloir, ils étaient eux même remonté contre les décision du conseil, mais c'est impuissants qu'il avaient du accepter conscient que c'est à la morts qu'ils l'envoyaient. Une fois de plus, en présence de cette jeune fille ils étaient honteux et touchaient du bout des doigts l'injustice qui la frappait de plein fouet sans qu'ils n'aient le pouvoir de rien faire. Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer.

Contre toute attente, Mélian resta calme. Elle toisa les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle, contenant sa rage et c'est froidement qu'elle leur dit simplement : « J'accepte ».

Puis elle leur tourna le dos et s'en alla.

* * *

Mélian marchait seule au milieu de la foule qui se pressait dans les rues et au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait, l'âme de la jeune fille faisait de même.

Elle avait mal. Une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait définir. Les visages des gens qui lui souriaient lui semblaient bien hypocrites maintenant.

Encore une fois, la lueur d'espoir venait de s'éteindre brusquement. On la voulait morte, c'est tout.

Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sakura, tous n'étaient qu'une gentille illusion.

Mélian s'éloigna vers la lisière de la forêt, au calme. Elle s'y enfonça doucement sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le petit ruisseau elle s'arrêta. Il coulait paisiblement, comme tous les autres jours semblant se moquer de son mal être. Si elle mourrait, il continuerai à couler de la même manière que le monde continuerai de tourner que les gens continuerai à vivre, sans une pensée pour elle. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'eau scintillante et observa le reflet qui lui faisait face. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé que ces gens l'appréciaient ?

Décidemment, ce village la rendait faible. Elle était une mercenaire, bordel. Une putain de tueuse. Les personnes qu'elle avait tuées pour de l'argent ne se comptaient plus. Elle ne devait pas oublier ce qu'elle était, juste une gamine que la vie avait forcé à devenir un peu trop forte, et qui se devait d'écraser les plus faibles. Dans l'eau du ruisseau, son reflet se fit plus sombre. La jeune fille réalisait la dure vérité, son séjour à konoha l'avait trompé, elle s'était menti à elle-même, ce bref séjour de paix n'annonçait qu'une tempête plus sombre encore que tout ce qu'elle avait connue. Mélian devait devenir encore plus forte et tous les dominer, affiner ses techniques, en créer de nouvelles, utiliser tout son talent au maximum pour … pour ….

Pour quoi ?

Mélian se sentait faiblir.

Elle essaya de se remémorer quelque chose, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui la ferait se sentir vivante.

Elle ferma les yeux, et aussitôt un enfant lui revint en mémoire. Le fils de sa première victime en tant que mercenaire. Il la regardait effrayé.

Ces pensés lui étaient incontrôlables.

Elle se revit pleurer après ce premier meurtre. Elle se revit pourchassée, le corps en sang s'accrochant à cette vie qui ne voulait apparemment pas d'elle.

Les insultes, les regards effrayés, les regards avides. Les blessures, les coups, les nuits de galères, la faim. La peur. Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Elle se revoyait petite, déterminée, le regard plein de sombres promesses.

Et là encore, elle avait mal. Et elle était seule. Seule dans cette vase forêt à se faire ronger par la douleur, n'osant pas crier à l'aide, de peur qu'on ne la tue.

« - Lalawel, lâcha Mélian dans un gémissement. Elle se fit pitié à elle-même, demander de l'aide à cet esprit, elle n'avait vraiment personne.

Le gardien ne lui répondit pas.

- Lalawel !

Rien puis Mélian entendit un reniflement dédaigneux dans sa tête. Son cœur sembla exploser.

Puis elle le sentit, ce chakra. Elle se releva vivement, faisant face à l'intrus.

Kakashi se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres adossé contre un vieux chêne. Il l'a regardait ou plutôt il regardait toute cette souffrance qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Tout en elle n'était que douleur à ce moment là. Et pourtant il l'a trouvait belle, si fière, une lueur de défis dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Elle tenta de parler, sûrement pour lui lancer une de ses répliques acides, mais les paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Kakashi la regarda bouger ses lèvres sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle sembla paniquer un moment puis repris contenance. Le jeune homme vit alors une expression de colère se peindre sur le visage de Mélian. Puis elle l'attaqua.

Kakashi sous l'effet de la surprise, évita de justesse les griffes de la jeune fille qui vinrent déchirer son gilet. Il para un deuxième coup mortel et envoya une technique de feu sur Mélian qui éleva un mur de glace.

« - Mélian, tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution ! cria-t-il alors qu'il contrait une technique suiton. »

Puis il la vit arriver grâce à son sharigan. Un long taijutsu commença où coups et blessures pleuvaient puis Kakashi repéra une faille, ses réflexes de ninja prirent le dessus. Il lui envoya un chidori sur son flanc gauche.

Kakashi se figea sous les yeux écarquillés de Mélian … qui explosa en un millier de papillons bleu nuit.

Le jeune homme après un instant souffla de soulagement avant d'être renversé par Mélian qui lui entrava tout possibilité de mouvement.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tout les deux à terre, Mélian par-dessus Kakashi ses griffes contre sa gorge. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air menaçante mais tout ce que Kakashi voyait c'était de la souffrance. Il n'avait pas peur, ni pitié, il la regardait seulement.

« - Alors quelle est la bonne solution ? cracha-t-elle, j'ai cherché encore et encore et tout ce que je trouve c'est … c'est …

Sa voix se brisa.

Kakashi vit deux perles scintillantes rouler le long de son visage. Puis elles tombèrent sur sa bouche.

Mélian pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'effort qu'elle faisait pour contenir ses sanglots ne faisait que les amplifier, son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Un mercenaire qui pleurait devant un ninja. Mélian mourrait de honte mais la peine était bien plus grande. Dans un effort surhumain elle se leva d'un bond et sans un regard en arrière disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Kakashi resta immobile quelques instants. Il n'aurait pas dû assister à cette scène et pourtant l'idée d'avoir été dans son intimité lui conférait un sentiment étrange, loin d'être désagréable. Il se releva doucement et se dirigea tranquillement vers Konoha, mordillant inconsciemment ses lèvres au goût de sel.

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement, murmurant des chants oubliés, son étreinte réconfortante berçait Mélian. L'aube pointait, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant sous le clair de lune au choix cornélien qui s'imposait à elle. Devait elle fuir et reprendre sa vie de nomade en étant sûre d'être traqué par les ninjas de Konoha, ou rester avec ce semblant de liberté et cette promesse funeste qui lui était réservé ?

Elle avait retourné le problème dans tout les sens. Dire que tout ce qu'elle voulait au début, c'était la vérité. Mélian n'était plus sûre de vouloir la découvrir. Qui sait ce qui lui tombera dessus la prochaine fois. Une mise à mort publique ?

La jeune fille regardait de loin le village s'éveiller sous les premières lueurs du jour. Depuis Kakashi, personne n'était venu la trouver. Mélian soupçonna Tsunade-sama d'être à l'origine de cette tranquillité. Il n'y avait aucun ANBU, les gardes l'avaient laissé sortir sans poser de question. On lui offrait la possibilité de fuir. Tsunade lui offrait la possibilité de fuir sans obstacle. Mélian réfléchissait encore. Puis elle se leva.

_« - Tu es sûre gamine ?_

Mélian ne dit rien, se rappelant son misérable appel à l'aide.

- _Tss, fais comme tu veux, viens pas pleurer après…_

- Ta gueule, j'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise, je fais comme je veux, et toi tu suis. »

Puis elle bondit vivement dans la végétation verdoyante sous les grognements de Lalawel.

Il était un peu plus de midi et Tsunade se massait nerveusement ses tempes douloureuses. Elle avait devant elle un Naruto qui s'indignait du sort réservé à Mélian.

« - Elle n'a pas réapparut Tsunade-sama.

S'était Kakashi qui venait d'interrompre Naruto dans son grand monologue mêlant Mélian et Ramens. Tsunade soupira.

- C'est son choix, on lui laisse encore quatre heures, c'est le maximum avant que les ninjas d'élites ne commencent la traque.

- Une traque … Quel traque ? Mais ça va pas dans votre tête Mamie ? Faudrait penser à la retraite, hein ! Comment vous pouvez faire ça à Mélian, y'a pas plus honnête que cette fille !

- Naruto ! Fermes la ! Tu crois peut être que ça me fais plaisir d'être Hokage et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour cette fille ?! Crois moi j'ai fais bien plus que ce que j'étais autorisé à faire.

Naruto se tu, conscient de la culpabilité qui la rongeait, qui les rongeait tous. La seule erreur de Mélian était d'avoir été trop honnête. Depuis quand devions nous mourir pour avoir été trop honnête ?

- A quoi ça sert d'être Hokage si on ne peut même pas être juste ….

Tsunade se radoucit et soupira longuement.

- L'intérêt Général passe souvent avant la morale et l'amour, Naruto….

Il eut un silence, chacun méditant de son côté à d'obscures pensées.

- Dépêchez vous de prendre votre retraite, Tsunade-sama, que je vous montre ce que c'est que d'être Hokage, lâcha Naruto plus déterminé que jamais un sourire pleins de défis peint sur le visage. J'ai confiance en Mélian, elle ne se dégonflera pas, elle reviendra et on sera du même côté, termina-t-il confiant.

Tsunade et Kakashi regardaient ce jeune homme qui, malgré eux, leur redonnait espoir. Mais c'était fini Mélian avait fait son choix. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait la force de le lui dire, il avait déjà vécu l'abandon d'un ami.

* * *

Danzo-sama observait l'horizon tout en se délectant de la situation. Si elle n'était pas là d'ici quelques minutes, alors il enverrait les ninja d'élite la pourchasser.

Elle sera ainsi vu unanimement comme un traître dangereux pour le village, et ni Hatake ni l'Hokage ne pourrons y faire quoique ce soit. Il pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'il voudra. Il sourit à cette idée. Cette fille n'était pas normale, après tout c'était la fille d'Uzumaki Airin, elle devait alors _le_ posséder.

Le vieil homme se cala contre sa chaise, satisfait. Il le saura bien assez tôt.

Tsunade-sama et Kakashi-san observait avec dégoût le vieillard à leurs côtés se réjouir de l'absence de Mélian. Eux, tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'est qu'elle était déjà loin. Les ANBU attendaient docilement les ordres, tous droit et prêt à réagir dans l'instant.

« - L'heure est passé, annonça doucereusement Danzo, escouade numéro 8 au nord, escouade numéro 7 au sud …

L'Hokage écoutait silencieusement les ordres de Danzo en cherchant n'importe quoi comme raison pour le retarder, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, il semblait faire de même.

- Ca va, Ca va je suis là, mon réveil n'a pas sonné. On reste calme et on respire, c'est pas bon de s'emballer comme ça à votre âge.

Kakashi n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir d'où venait la réplique. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour faire ça.

Danzo s'arrêta net, puis doucement se retourna vers la voix. Seules ses lèvres pincées auraient pu trahir la colère qu'il éprouvait, cependant il demeurait impassible face à la jeune effrontée. Mélian se tenait accroupie dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un sourire narquois. Seules sa longue chevelure nattée en désordre et le rose de ses pommettes attestaient qu'elle avait fait vite pour venir.

- Quelle surprise, Mélian-san, lâcha le vieil homme dans un sourire des plus faux.

- Danzo-sama, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant dans un geste ridicule d'hypocrisie.

Tsunade-sama ne savait s'il fallait se réjouir ou non. Certes, de ce fait la jeune fille deviendrait une ninja de konoha à part entière mais planait encore au dessus de sa tête la menace des missions mortelles que Danzo se ferrait un plaisir de lui confier.

Cependant, la belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à ce moment là, de la fierté et surtout le plaisir de la revoir.

C'est Naruto qui avait raison finalement.

* * *

« Aha ! Gagné ! »

Akira sautillait joyeusement dans la rue aux côtés de Mélian qui soupirait d'agacement.

Comment faisait elle pour perde cinq fois de suite à pierre-feuille-ciseau face à ce gamin ?!

« - Tcha, tcha, tcha ! J'ai battu le gros chat !

Akira s'extasiait toujours, en effectuant une danse de la victoire vraiment affreuse c'est-à-dire : les mains derrière la tête en dandinant son petit derrière.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fait là ? se moqua-t-elle. Arrête ça tout de suite tu choque la petite fille, pervers, ajouta Mélian.

Akira se tourna vers la petite fille en question et devins rouge de honte. C'était au tour de Mélian de jubiler devant la gène du petit en ignorant sa raison qui criait d'indignation devant sa puérilité. Mais franchement, qui l'écoutait cette raison, hein ?

Sûrement pas Mélian.

Celle-ci après avoir acheté une glace à Akira le ramena à l'académie. Il était 21 heures.

La jeune fille avait passé sa journée entière à fainéanter avec Akira, elle l'avait aidé dans son entraînement, puis ils s'étaient promené et avaient mangé pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Demain elle commençait sa première mission en tant que ANBU de Konoha. Ce serait aussi, peut être, sa dernière. Ce genre de mission n'était pas garantit de survie. Alors elle avait prise cette journée pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Akira, au cas où.

Celui-ci remarqua la mine renfrognée de Mélian et loin d'être bête il demanda :

« - C'est ta mission de demain qu te fait stresser ?

Mélian sursauta presque, cet enfant était un peu trop lucide parfois.

- T'es bête ou quoi ?

Faute d'argument c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Elle se trouva bien ridicule. Lui la regardait voulant déceler sur son visage ne serait ce qu'un soupçon de peur.

- Mélian, appela-t-il doucement.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes et de ses grands yeux bleus innocents il la fixa avant de cacher son petit visage dans la main de Mélian. Il tremblait.

- Promets moi que tu leur mettras une raclée et que tu reviendras vite Mé-nyan, dit il la tête toujours enfouie dans le la main de la jeune fille.

Mélian ne sut que faire, son cœur se serra à la vue de ce petit bout de choux qui tremblait de peur pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment c'était éloigner toute peur, toute angoisse de ce petit bonhomme. Elle voulait le tenir éloigné encore un moment de la dure réalité du monde shinobi.

Mélian s'accroupis, Akira se redressa. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sans rien dire.

Puis doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient le front du petit garçon et y déposa un doux baiser.

A ce contact Akira sentit son esprit s'alléger. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien promis. Peut être même était ce un adieu, mais le jeune garçon ne trembla plus. Il la regarda se redresser, lui adresser un sourire bienveillant avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux châtain, puis elle s'éloigna de sa démarche légère.

Le vent se leva, les sombres nuages recouvrirent le clair de lune et Mélian disparût.

Akira encore immobile frissonna, la brise s'était rafraîchit. Il regarda encore une fois à l'endroit où se tenait Mélian quelques secondes auparavant, puis le petit garçon franchit les grilles de l'académie tout rouge un sourire timide illuminait son visage.

Elle l'avait embrassée.

* * *

Le réveil sonna, inutilement. Mélian était déjà prête et bien réveillée. Plus que quinze minutes et elle irait au point de rendez vous, devant les portes du village.

La jeune fille tremblait d'impatience.

Elle avait toujours en tête le sourire doucereux de ce sadique de Danzo quand il lui avait attribué sa mission. Comme une promesse funeste.

Mélian voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au réveil, 3h40 du matin. Parfait. La kunoichi prit son sac et se saisi en sortant de son masque d'ANBU. Le chat. C'était l'animal qui était représenté sur son masque, allez savoir pourquoi…

_« - Je trouvais aussi que la dinde t'était plus adapté …_

- Ca te dit pas d'aller mourir toi de temps en temps ?

- _Que nenni._

- Ah oui, tu m'es soumise, tu ne peux mourir qu'en même temps que moi.

- _Tss, ne joue pas à ça gamine, tu serai surprise de voir l'emprise que je peux avoir sur toi._

- C'est ça, en attendant que ça arrive, casses toi. »

Et Mélian rompit le contact. C'est quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à faire avec le temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais c'était pratique.

Elle ralentit l'allure à la recherche de ses co-équipiers qu'on lui avait attribués pour cette mission. Il n'y avait encore personne. Mélian scruta l'horizon, l'aube n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Puis elle les sentit. Deux, trois puis quatre chakra s'agitèrent autour d'elle, elle se mit instantanément à couvert.

« - C'est bien un réflexe de mercenaire ça, se cacher pour mieux attaquer par derrière. »

C'était le plus âgé d'entre eux qui avait parlé, le chef de mission, il portait le masque du renard. Mélian rougit de honte, c'est vrai qu'elle avait agit par réflexe, puis la colère remplaça bien vite l'embarra : il l'a traitait de lâche ?

Elle sortit de l'ombre, son visage couvert part la figure du chat. La jeune fille avançait vivement droit sur l'homme qui l'avait insulté, elle sentit les autres se tendre prêt à attaquer. Elle se planta juste en face de lui quelques centimètres les séparait. Puis Mélian hotta son propre masque de chat dévoilant son visage.

« - Uzumaki Mélian, 17 ans.

Elle n'eu pas de réponse, personne ne comprenait où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Elle les toisa tous les uns après les autres, puis un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage dévoilé.

- Moi au moins je ne me cache pas derrière un masque.

La jeune kunoichi sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, elle évita un katana qui vint se planter aux pieds du capitaine. Un jeune homme blond, solidement bâti, le teint mâte fulminait de rage derrière son masque représentant le faucon. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son katana mais le renard le saisit tellement vite que sa main se referma sur le vide.

« - Faucon, calmes toi c'est indigne d'un ANBU de s'énerver pour si peu.

- Dit celui qui à tout déclanché …. Railla Mélian tandis que cette bonne vielle raison se convertissait au bouddhisme.

Le renard ne releva même pas il se tourna vers Mélian et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était assez imposant pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de Konoha surtout s'il le faisait aussi vite qu'il avait saisit le katana.

Peut être que les prières bouddhistes de Raison faisaient effet.

- Quant a toi remet ton masque et tiens toi tranquille, obéi aux ordres et tout se passera bien, on y va. »

* * *

Ils courraient depuis deux jours et toujours aucune traces du groupe de criminelle qu'ils recherchaient. Le chef se stoppa soudainement et les autres en firent tout autant comme si passer de 300 km/h à 0 km/h était tout à fait normal. Pas pour Mélian. Elle se prit son voisin de devant en pleine face.

« - T'AURAIS PAS PU TE PRENDRE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE LUI, DEBILE ? »

Oh, c'était la première fois que Raison s'exprimait verbalement ! Le bouddhisme lui réussit bien.

Et Faucon ne semblait pas content du tout.

« - Tu le fait exprès de m'emmerder ou quoi ?

- Putin, ton dos est aussi accueillant qu'un mur, gémit elle en se massant le nez, vous pouvez pas prévenir quand vous freinez ?

- Si t'as pas le niveau pour suivre alors dégages, gamine.

- Je voudrais bien mais on me force un tout petit peu la main, gamin.

- Qu … Je suis plus âgé que toi.

- Probalblement, mais ça rimait.

Faucon resta abasourdit par la puérilité de la jeune fille. Ca rimait ? Il n'eu pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps, le chef donnait déjà les ordres.

- Chaton et Hirondelle vous posez les pièges autour du campement, Faucon et Loup vous faîtes un repérage des lieux …

- Vous avez dit chaton, s'indigna Mélian .

- … dispersion ! »

Mélian se retrouva avec Hirondelle, qui était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et à la fine musculature, sa voix était douce dénuée de mépris contrairement aux autres quand ils s'adressaient à elle.

Il posa des pièges en tout genre tandis que Mélian mettait en place des illusions un peu partout.

Ils se reposèrent 6 heures, à l'aube ils étaient partis. Une course effréné commença, ils devaient les trouver au plus vite.

_« - Ce n'est pas la bonne direction gamine, ils brouillent leur piste, ils vont vers l'est._

- L'est …. C'est vers Oto ça, tu penses qu'ils sont alliés avec les ninjas d'Oto ?

- _J'en sais rien, je te dis simplement où ils se trouvent._

- Et comment je leur dis moi, ils ne m'écouteront pas, comment tu la remarqué toi ?

- _Mes capacités sont bien supérieures aux vôtres, débrouilles toi. »_

Mélian stoppa sa course, forçant les autres à faire de même.

« - Tu veux déjà te reposer, s'exclama Loup.

- On fait fausse route, ils vont vers l'est, lâcha Mélian d'une traite.

Personne ne dit rien attendant qu'elle développe.

- Ca fait trois jours qu'on les poursuit à vive allure et toujours rien même pas une once de chakra, on suit des traces un peu trop distinctes, je pense qu'ils vont vers l'est à Oto no kuni plus précisément. Ils nous mènent par le bout du nez. Ils sont même peut être déjà là bas.

- Nos informateurs sont fiables ils vont vers l'ouest, contra le renard.

- Ils se savent poursuivit par Konoha et Oto étant un village ennemie leur offrira sûrement l'asile pour que nous perdions leur trace.

Le renard sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse puis il inclina la tête, résigné.

- Hirondelle, Faucon et Chaton vous vous dirigez vers Oto, Loup et moi nous continuons le plan comme prévu, si jamais l'un de nous perçoit leur présence envoyez un message, pas d'attaques tant que le groupe n'est pas au complet. Hirondelle tu es le chef de cette équipe.

- Bien capitaine.

- Dispersion. »

Ils virèrent à 180° en direction d'oto no kuni. Les heures passèrent et les trois fonçait aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Hirondelle en tête imposait une allure incroyable. Le soleil au loin se couchait, et Mélian commençait à distinguer des effluves de Chakra à une soixantaine de kilomètres. Elle ne dit rien consciente que cette capacité venait de Lalawel. La jeune fille scrutait le sol à la recherche d'un indice. Rien, seulement les herbes et branchages brillant sous le couchers de soleil.

Brillant ?

« - Stop ! »

Tout les trois bondirent en arrière dans un même mouvement. Mélian s'approcha doucement des fils quasi-invisible. Des pièges.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent et constatèrent la même chose, ceux qu'ils cherchaient étaient bien passés par là.

« - J'avertis Loup et Renard, s'empressa Hirondelle.

Il joignit ses deux mains et invoqua une colombe qui s'envola aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparut.

Ils établirent un campement et attendirent l'arrivé des deux membres de l'équipe manquants.

* * *

Renard en tête imposait un rythme soutenu, ils étaient proches. Il pouvait sentir leur chakra s'agiter dans tout les sens, leurs proies les sentaient arriver. Renard se délectait de ce sentiment de puissance, ils le craignaient. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sous son masque, il fut un temps où tuer lui était insupportable au point de se rendre malade et incapable de se regarder dans la glace et puis il avait trouvé la solution. Laisser se sentiment de toute puissance l'envahir après chaque meurtre était son antidote. Elle était devenu une drogue, tuait il pour le bien de Konoha ou pour lui ? Il ne savait plus, mais ce sentiment l'empêchait de devenir fou.

« - Plus que deux Kilomètres, on devrait ralentir pour ...

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, chaton, on continue. »

Il accéléra l'allure sous les grognements réprobateurs de Chaton. Cette petite l'impressionnait, pas plus âgé que son fils et déjà aux forces spéciales section Infiltration, mais elle était d'une effronterie qu'il se ferait un plaisir de corriger.

Plus que 500 mètres ils pouvaient déjà les voir, six hommes armés jusqu'au dents, leurs proies ne se retournèrent pas ils accélèrent encore, ce que Renard trouvait ridicule, à quoi bon accélérer : ils étaient cuits. Il savait que ses proies préparaient quelque chose, sûrement un piège. Mais peu importait ils étaient juste devant eux, ils verraient toute tentatives arriver. Il lui semblait qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour les broyer. Il avait hâte.

Mélian sentait le piège à plein nez : bordel, pourquoi accéléraient ils ? Le plus ingénieux dans ce genre de situation était de se retourner et faire face au lieu de gaspiller leur énergie à accélérer vainement. La seule raison que Mélian trouvait probable était qu'ils les guident droit dans un piège.

« - Chef on devrait vraiment ralentir c'est louche qu'ils accélèrent comme ça !

- Chaton si tu la ferme pas c'est moi qui te ferais taire à tout jamais, ils sont devant nous si ils tente quelque chose on le verra arriver ! »

Mélian entendit Faucon pouffer de rire derrière elle, blessée dans son orgueil elle accéléra rageuse aux côtés d'Hirondelle.

« - Si ça peut te consoler je pense pareil que toi, lui chuchota Hirondelle à l'oreille.

- Ils nous mènent droit dans un piège, murmura t-elle entre ses dents en évitant une branche qui l'aurait décapité.

- Le chef est parfois impulsif mais il arrive toujours à nous sortir de toute les situation, ai confiance, lui dit il d'une voix rassurante qui fit quelque peu effet sur la jeune fille. »

Renard accéléra encore la cadence, Mélian suivait mais réfléchissait aux pièges qu'ils pouvaient bien leur tendre. Les fuyard ne cherchaient même pas à se séparer, ils devaient être certain et confiant que leur plan marcheraient. Le chef avait raison ils étaient devant leur yeux, ils verraient toutes tentative et l'anticiperaient.

Le danger ne viendrait pas de ceux qui étaient devant.

Otto no kuni.

Mélian se tendit. Elle scruta à des kilomètres à la ronde d'autre chakras. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leurs proies devant eux qu'ils en avaient presque oublié ce que la vaste forêt pouvait cacher. Mélian sentait des centaines de chakras arriver droit sur eux à plusieurs kilomètres. Des ninjas d'Otto no kuni. C'était leur renfort, ils étaient alliés depuis le début.

« - Stop ! Une centaine d'autre ninjas arrivent droit sur nous, c'était un piège !

- Bordel, Chaton ! Tu vas … »

Les insultes moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit les six hommes s'arrêter net. Et une centaine d'autres ninjas les encercler, instantanément. Le corps d'élite d'Otto no kuni d'après leurs uniformes.

En ninjas entraînés qu'ils étaient, une seconde ne passa pas avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous en position de combat.

Renard évalua la situation : à cinq contre trente, ils ne feraient pas long feu, leur priorité étaient d'en faire sortir indemne l'un d'entre eux pour rapporter à konoha que le village d'où venait les six hommes s'était allié à Otto no kuni.

« - Nous vous faisons une offre, commença une voix narquoise d'entre les ninjas d'Otto, vous répondez tranquillement à nos réponses et vous aurez une mort rapide et indolore.

Renard et ses hommes ne répondirent pas à la provocation, mais Mélian n'était pas un homme c'était … Mélian.

- C'est quoi l'autre choix ?

- Torture à mort.

Bien entendu, sinon se serait pas drôle.

- Ah, on a le droit à un joker ? Continua Mélian tandis que Renard et Raison fulminaient, ne pouvait elle pas se taire ?

- Bien sûr, je laisserait mes hommes profiter de ton si joli corps, avant de te torturer et de te tuer, dit il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

La jeune fille s'attendait à une telle réponse, on ne change pas les hommes, hein. Ce qui l'agaça fut le rire étouffé de Faucon dans son dos. Vive la solidarité.

- Ca à l'air sympa, mais non je joue plus, désolée.

Puis sur ce, elle s'en alla le plus normalement du monde en sautant de branche en branche.

Faucon regardait sans comprendre la jeune fille s'en aller insouciante, il se retourna vers Renard. Celui-ci observait l'endroit où se dirigeait Mélian, il comprit.

Sacrée gamine.

Mélian disparut. Les ninjas s'agitèrent et les rangs se défirent, puis des attaques fusèrent de partout, rapide et mortelle.

Mélian était à l'œuvre.

Faucon n'eu pas le temps de tout comprendre son esprit tactique revint à la surface profitant du grabuge que Mélian provoquait, les ninjas de konoha restant s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal du piège, s'éloignant aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. La mission attendra pour l'heure ils devaient fuir.

En passant, Faucon décapita deux des six hommes avec son katana, Hirondelle envoya une déferlante d'eau que Loup anima de foudre tuant ainsi trois des quatre hommes restants Renard se fit un plaisir d'arracher le cœur du sixième en bondissant à l'extérieur du piège.

Seule Mélian restait à l'intérieur.

« - Chef, Chaton est encore là bas … commença Hirondelle.

- On continue nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaires, tonna Renard mettant fin à toute discussion. »

Ils étaient pourchassés par une quinzaine de ninjas, les attaques pleuvaient de partout mais les quatre étaient confiants, c'était faisable.

Du sang gicla, des cris d'agonis s'élevèrent parmi les arbres et Loup tomba en même temps que le dernier ennemis.

Faucon s'immobilisa un moment en réalisant que un de ses camarades mourrait sous ses yeux, il n'eu pas le temps encore une fois de prendre en compte ses sentiments, Hirondelle le tirait avec force. Le masque de loup s'était brisé, Faucon croisa brièvement pour la première fois ses yeux bleus que la mort teinta d'un voile de glace.

Puis il continua en songeant que Chaton seule face à ses ennemis devait avoir connu le même sort. Il eu un pincement au cœur.

« Pour Konoha » se consola-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur village, blessés, en n'étant pas sûre d'y arriver sans succomber à leurs blessures.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait une étendue d'herbes souillées par le sang et les cadavres. Cependant une respiration se faisait entendre, saccadée et sifflante mais quelqu'un respirait.

_« - Tu te bouge de là où tu comptes te fossilisé ici ?_

- Je me repose…

- _Baigner dans le sang de ses ennemis c'est ce reposer ? Je ne te savais pas si sadique._

- Complètement, c'est apaisant.

- **_Tu devrais te lever les hommes d'Otto no kuni vont revenir constater les dégâts._**

- _D'où elle sort elle ?!_

- Lalawel je te présente Raison, Raison voici Lalawel.

- **_Enchantée._**

- _Nom d'un chameau diabétique, t'es vraiment une putain de schizophrène…_

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je prie Bouddha pour son salut, le Dalaï Lama a dit un jour que…_**

- Ta gueule

- _J'suis d'accord avec la shcizo', la ferme, tu me fais penser à ce fanatique de Hidan._

- J'ai l'âme sœur de Hidan dans ma tête …. Achevez moi

- _Ca va pas tardé, y'a des gens qui approchent, gamine._

- **_Qu'est ce que je disais …_**

- _Je sens que je vais pas la supporter longtemps celle là… »_

Mélian rompit contact et se concentra sur l'alerte de Lalawel. En effet deux chakra se dirigeaient vers elle, aussi puissant que ceux qu'elle venait à peine de massacrer. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se leva pour se mettre à couvert sous l'ombre de grands sapins, ses blessures n'étaient pas profondes mais douloureuses. La jeune fille avait déjà combattu contre des ninjas d'Otto, mais jamais contre leur ninjas d'élites. Ils étaient aussi forts que les ANBU de Konoha, ses blessures en témoignaient. Mélian repensa à la manière dont elle s'en était sortie. Elle frémit.

Après avoir permis aux autre de sortir du piège, elle pensait qu'ils allaient l'aider en retour. Que nenni. Elle aurait du sauver sa peau et c'est tout !

La colère de l'abandon l'avait fait devenir une vraie machine à tuer. Mélian avait enchaîner taïjutsu et techniques dévastatrices avec une telle ardeur qu'elle avait elle-même eu l'impression que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Elle se revoyait encore tournoyer dans les air, trancher de ses griffes aussi vive qu'une rafale, aussi discrète qu'une brise. Foudroyer ces hommes, enflammer leurs corps, noyer leurs poumons, avait apaiser sa soif de vengeance.

Alors qu'elle allait achever le dernier, elle vit la crainte dans ses yeux, elle vit sa propre image dans le reflet et elle-même eu peur. Cet instant d'hésitation, lui coûta une entaille sur son flanc gauche, mais bien vite elle lui avait tranché la gorge.

La jeune fille grelottait sous le sapin, dans l'ombre elle observait son œuvre sinistre une douleur étrange dans la poitrine. Deux hommes apparurent, Mélian masqua son chakra aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

« - Quelle massacre. »

Une voix rauque teinté d'amertume. Cet homme avait perdu des amis, peut être de la famille, de la main de Mélian.

La jeune fille le vit avancer et s'agenouiller face à un cadavre. Son co-équipier lui présenta ses condoléances. Mélian assista au chagrin d'un père qui avait perdu un fils, par sa faute.

« - Cet imbécile ne nous avez pas dit qu'elle serait accompagné d'autres ANBU de Konoha, s'indigna l'homme.

- Je sais Ikuto, nous devons rentrer maintenant elle n'est pas ici et ils sont tous morts.

- Nous devons trouver cette garce et la mener dans ce foutu laboratoire pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain, Natsuo !

- Danzo la renverra dans une autre mission et cette fois là, toi et moi nous l'auront, tu sais à quel point il la veut, il y aura d'autres occasion. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se recueillir sur les corps de ceux qu'ils connaissaient puis ils partirent. Mélian réfléchissait à vive allure. C'était assurément d'elle qu'ils parlaient. Elle savait que Danzo ne l'aimais pas mais de là à la vouloir morte ! Cette histoire de laboratoire aussi était louche. Il voulait peut être la disséquer ?

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, ce vieux bougre savait pour Lalawel.

« - Tu sais que tu m'apporte que des emmerdes toi ?

- _J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me traque et encore moins à travers toi. »_

Cette fois ci ce fut Lalawel qui rompit le contact. Peut être se sentait elle coupable enfin de compte ?

Mélian voulu se reposer un peu sous cet arbre mais l'idée de dormir à proximité de tout ses corps lui semblait pour le coup vraiment sadique.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna en direction de Konoha, elle allait rentrer et se faire un plaisir de voir la mine défaite de ce chien de Danzo lorsqu'il la verra.

La jeune fille accéléra l'allure, toujours en pleine réflexion et petit à petit des hypothèses se formaient dans son esprit, se pourrait il que Danzo est orchestré la tentative de meurtre de sa mère il y a dix-sept ans ?

Comme elle le pensait sa mère était la clé de tout. Si ce fou de Danzo avait harceler sa mère avant elle, alors il devait en savoir plus que elle sur Uzumaki Airin et la présence de Lalawel dans son corps.

Elle était assez loin maintenant, le soleil se lèverait dans à peu près quatre heures. Elle avait déniché un petit coin parfait pour se reposer, un chêne immense avec un tronc creux et une rivière passait tout près. Mélian se précipita dans l'eau qui se teinta de rouge, après une toilette sommaire elle s'empressa de se réfugier dans le creux du chêne, à peine avait elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'était endormie.

Le premières lueurs du jours l'avaient réveillées, elle s'étira longuement avant de se rendre compte qu'un petit écureuil avait élu domicile sur son ventre, avant que celui-ci ne gronde de faim. Le petit écureuil s'enfuit, sentant sa vie en danger. Mélian soupira, de toute façon elle ne l'aurai pas mangé.

Elle alla faire un brin de toilette à la rivière et repris sa route vers Konoha.

Cependant une heure à peine après avoir commencer sa course elle sentit une présence aux alentours. Pas de chakras, juste une présence. Si c'était un ninja il devait être extrêmement habile pour ainsi couvrir son chakra, mais tellement puissant que Mélian ressentait tout de même son aura. La jeune fille préféra descendre sur la terre ferme pour plus de sécurité.

Elle allait se faire la plus discrète possible, elle avait eu sa dose de combats et ses blessures la faisait souffrir. Elle continua au sol, mais cette présence ne la quitta pas, la jeune fille espérait seulement qu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin par hasard et qu'elle n'était pas sa cible.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de prier Bouddha comme lui criait de faire sa raison, elle distingua un mouvement presque imperceptible dans les arbres en hauteur.

La jeune fille se stoppa net, tout les sens aux aguets. Un sifflement survint au dessus de sa tête, elle bondit souplement en arrière. Lorsqu'elle se redressa ce qu'elle vit la fit tressaillir.

Mélian avait l'habitude des embrouilles, souvent c'était elle qui les déclanchait. Elle était aussi adeptes des plans foireux en tout genres, mais de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire rien ne justifiait qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation.

Qu'elle soit en présence d'un méchant, normal.

Qu'il la menace du regard, tranquille.

Mais qu'il porte la cape d'Akatsuki et que ce soit Itachi Uchiwa en personne … Oh Bouddha, non !

* * *

_**Les remarques (pas) philosophiques de l'auteur:**_

**Saaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuut, comment ça va bien ? Je suis contente d'être de retour sur fanfic' ça faisait tellement longtemps, franchement le BAC quelle galère tellement que sa m'a soûlé et j'ai préféré faire ce chapitre. ^_^ et le premier qui dit que je suis une grosse flemmarde, j'le Phagocyte, compris ? **

**Aloooooooors, dîtes moi mes amûûûûr, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, quelles sont vos impressions, vos critiques, vos problèmes, vos sous vêtements, vos relations s...ahem.**

**Pardon je m'égare, donc R'vious siouplait ! Dites moi tout, ABSOLUMENT tout *_* !**

**Schuss, camarades.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi écoutait silencieusement le bruit étouffé de la pluie. Elle s'abattait durement contre les vitres dans une mélodie saccadée, traçant des sillons de larmes sur une brume encore fraîche. Il frissonna. Assis sur un canapé usé, son fidèle livre ouvert entre les mains mais curieusement il ne lisait pas. Le jeune homme réfléchissait fixant un point imaginaire au dessus de la vielle lampe grésillante. Elle n'éclairait même pas à un mètre. Mais il la gardait, comme tout ici. Les canapés, les lampes, les couleurs, tout dataient d'il y avait au moins quinze ans. Evidemment ce n'était pas le manque de décoration, de son appartement qui le tracassait.

Non, l'objet de sa réflexion se tenait en un mot, ou plutôt un nom. Mélian.

Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée à Konoha et ses camarades de missions avaient certifiés qu'à un contre une cinquantaine de ninjas d'élite, elle n'aurait pas survécue. Mais Kakashi insistait sur le « aurait ». Il en était sûre Mélian était bien trop futé et largement expérimentée pour céder à une armée de ninjas. Il s'était entraîné au combat avec elle, et lorsqu'il repensait à toutes ses idées farfelues pour le déstabiliser, il sourit. Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de se battre en prenant l'apparence traumatisante d'un Jiraya entièrement nu et chantant « Vive les fouuuuu, ils sonnnnnt comme nouuuuuus ! ».

Personne.

Peu de gens maîtrisaient l'art du combat au corps à corps comme elle le faisait, ou bien même la maîtrise de tous les éléments.

Ouai, Mélian était dangereusement tarée.

Elle était ce qu'on appelait un prodige, tout comme lui, tout comme les frères Uchiha, tout comme ceux qui n'ont jamais eue la vie facile. Mais elle, elle avait quelque chose de plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Une sorte de ressource cachée au fond de son âme qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Cette impression le frappait toujours peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'a soupçonnait d'être l'hôte d'un démon mais quelque chose lui faisait dire que non. C'était autre chose.

Kakashi referma sèchement son livre.

« Elle s'en ai sorti » pensa-t-il avec assurance. Il se leva lentement et débrancha la lampe qui s'était déjà éteinte. Puis tout aussi nonchalamment il sorti sous la pluie qui redoubla d'intensité, comme pour le punir de croire encore en une cause officiellement perdue.

* * *

Une goutte oscilla paresseusement avant de s'écraser contre la roche humide. Elle rejoignit ses sœurs ruisseler entre les dalles de pierres usées. Son chemin imprévisible dans ce labyrinthe rocailleux traçait un fin sillon humide sur ce sol aride, il continuait paisiblement sa course jusque … sous les fesses de Mélian.

Cette dernière agacée se leva rageusement s'éloigna et reprit sa position initiale, assise contre le mur les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

_« -C'est bête, y'a rien d'utile pour que tu te suicide._

- …

- _Y'a même pas de drogue._

- …

- _Même pas d'alcool._

- …

- _Même pas de filles._

- …

- _On dirait presque que ces gens sont aussi prudes qu'Hinata._

- …

- _Même pas de cadavres en décomposition._

- …

- _C'est dommage t'aurais pu te pendre avec leurs tripes._

- …

- _Y'a même p…_

- LALAWEL, TA GUEULE !

- _…_

- J'essaie de nous sortir de là alors si tes idées se résument à m'inventer une mort pourrie tu la fermes ! »

Le calme revint dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Enfin, calme est un bien grand mot, disons seulement qu'elle put se concentrer de nouveaux sur la stupidité et surtout la dangerosité de sa situation. Pour comprendre, il fallait revenir quelque temps en arrière.

Mélian se revit dans cette forêt, le cœur battant avec une telle force qu'elle était sûre que l'homme en face d'elle pouvait l'entendre. A ce moment là elle fit une analyse affligeante de vérité : elle, encore épuisé par ses combats titanesques de la veille, lui, tout frais tout dispo à la charcuter si l'envie l'en prenait.

Elle espérait qu'il ne voulait que demander son chemin.

Sa Raison surgit de nulle part pour lui asséner une baffe monumentale, depuis quand un criminelle demandait son chemin ? Mélian se surprit à vouloir rire de sa stupidité, qu'est ce qu'elle lui aurait indiqué comme chemin dans cette forêt de toute façon ?

« Alors tu vas tout droit, tu passes devant l'arbre, puis l'autre, puis l'autre, puis l'autre, puis l'autre, t'es arrivé ! »

Eh bien que la situation ne s'y prêta pas Lalawel avait rit, déclanchant le fou rire de Mélian, sous le regard glacial d' Itachi Uchiwa. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, immobile il regardait la jeune fille se tordre de rire devant lui. Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, toute trace d'hilarité disparut. Puis Mélian, se rendit compte de son acte irréfléchi, elle venait de se fendre la poire devant un criminelle sans raison apparente. Alors, elle se sentit obligé de se justifier, au grand damne de Raison :

« - Salut, euh … le prend pas mal hein, je me moquait pas de toi c'est juste que j'ai eu un coup de stress là et … »

Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge quand l'Uchiwa disparut.

Elle envoya une volée de kunais contrer ceux qui venait vers elle à toute vitesse et se retourna a temps pour parer un coup qui lui aurait tranché la gorge. Il revint à l'attaque aussi rapide que puissant. Elle pressa ses griffes contre son kunai essayant de le repousser, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mélian le repoussa et pris de la distance, sa blessure sur son flanc gauche s'était rouverte. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y penser il arriva au dessus d'elle.

Et c'est là que la jeune fille fit la fatale erreur. Melian croisa le regard rouge vif, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Elle s'était réveillée il y avait des heures dans cette pièce vide essentiellement faite de pierre avec pour seule source de lumière une chandelle qui ne tarderait pas à se consumer. Comme les deux autres, c'est dire depuis combien de temps elle attendait là.

Mélian avait toujours évité au maximum de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, la captivité ne lui réussissait franchement pas bien.

Dans son long silence dépressif elle avait fait le point. Ses blessures étaient presque cicatrisés ce qui la laissait penser qu'elle était là depuis un certain moment, deux jours ou trois peut être. Elle n'était pas morte et venant de l'Akatsuki ce n'était pas sans raison, il lui voulait quelque chose, ils ne la tueront donc pas avant. Les rares bruit entendu ou chakra qu'elle avait senti venait d'en haut elle devait donc se trouver dans un sorte de sous sol, ce qui expliquerait l'obscurité et l'humidité. Et ils étaient deux, l'un était Uchiwa Itachi , l'autre devait donc être Kisame Hoshigaki. En ce moment même la jeune fille essayait de se souvenir de toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter à leurs sujet ou celui de l'Akatsuki dans ses nombreuses missions d'espionnage.

Et plus elle se souvenait et plus elle angoissait, elle s'était vraiment foutue dans une sacrée merde.

_« - Tu l'as dit bouffie ... »_

La jeune fille ignora royalement Lalawel, et mis en place son plan. Car oui, elle avait un plan. Il était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait fuir et même si elle réussissait à sortir elle se ferait tuer vite fait bien fait. Non, ce devait être plus subtile.

* * *

Itachi Uchiwa entra dans la vieille bâtisse où son équipier et lui-même avait élu domicile le temps de leur mission. C'était, malgré son ancienneté, une maison des plus nobles que seule la poussière laissait deviner son abandon. Mais Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à apprécier le luxe d'une maison. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié quelque chose et il ne le fera plus jamais de toute façon. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape rendue lourde par la pluie. Le jeune homme détestait cette cape, elle représentait à elle seule tout le vide de sa vie. Et puis il ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'une cape aussi voyante, pour la discrétion y'avait mieux. L' Uchiwa ne réagit pas quand il sentit un autre chakra dans la maison, c'était celui de la fille. Une bien étrange fille qui avait littéralement éclaté de rire en le voyant, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir l'air aussi chaleureux qu'une cuillère.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Kisame s'engouffra dans la maison accompagné d'une rafale de vent. Itachi ne releva pas, il s'était habitué à toute la finesse de son camarade.

« - Hé, Uchiwa ! Tu sais pas quoi ? Il paraît que c'est la petite qui a fait ce carnage aux ninja d'otto, c'pas mal pour une pisseuse hein ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas et Kisame n'en tint aucunement rigueur. Il s'était habitué à toute la joie de vivre de l'Uchiwa.

« - Son chakra indique que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle est réveillée, on fait quoi ? Torture ? demanda Kisame en souriant de toute ses dents. »

Cette idée le rendait tout simplement heureux, et puis avec un peu de chance elle se débâterait, ça n'en sera que plus drôle. Rien ne l'excitait plus que l'image de sa fidéle épée Samehada mordre la chair tendre et vivante de ses proies. Sentir leur chakra quitter leur corps pour entrer en Samehada, dominer ce tas de chair tremblant jadis nommé shinobi. Au moment où il les offrait à la mort, il avait toujours cette joie malsaine lorsqu'il voyait dans leur yeux, à quel point ils réalisaient la bonne blague qu'était le mot shinobi. Cette étincelle d'intelligence, bien trop tardive. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« - Non, notre mission était de la capturer, c'est tout. »

Kisame se retint d'étriper son co-équipier. Le casser dans son trip c'était tout lui ça. Rageusement il s'affala sur un canapé non s'en avoir déglingué deux ou trois vases de collections au passage. En fait aucun membre de l'Akatsuki ne prenant le temps d'apprécier le luxe d'une maison. Et ce fut à ce moment là que des coup furent tapés sur les murs en provenance du sous sol.

Kisame sourit. Peut être qu'il n'allait pas vraiment s'ennuyer après tout. Des coups furent encore frappés, elle les appelait. Quelle idiote, comme si l'un deux allait se bouger pour ses beaux yeux, il se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé moelleux. Elle s'arrêtera quand elle comprendra que personne ne viendra.

« **HEEEEEEE ! Z'ETES SOURD OU QUOI ? Y'A MEME PLUS D'BOUGIES, BANDE DE RADINS ! »**

Itachi fidèle à lui-même ne broncha pas, par contre Kisame arborait un large sourire, signe qu'il s'amusait de la stupidité de la jeune fille.

**« Z'ETES PAYES EN BOUGIES OU QUOI ? ALLER UNE SEULE C'EST PAS LA MORT ! »**

Kisame était littéralement explosé de rire. Payés en bougies ? Et pourquoi pas en bisous aussi ?

Finalement il allait vraiment bien s'amuser.

* * *

Mélian reprenait son souffle. Les fils de **** à ***** qui ****** avec Danzo ! Aucun ne viendrait de leurs plein gré c'est sûre.

Et elle allait bientôt se retrouver dans le noir complet.

_« - C'est ça que t'appelle subtilité ?_

- On dirait pas comme ça mais ça l'est.

- _Bah oui, à telle point que même Raison s'est fait la malle, quelle chance elle a…_

- Et bah, bon débarra ça fera plus de place, je suis en voie de guérison une personne en moins dans ma tête !

- _C'est surtout que tu vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez _

- Ecoutes on philosophera plus tard, hein, là j'suis un peu occupée.

- _Ah oui, avec ta subtilité, je m'en vais chercher un endroit dans ton intérieur où elle ne me touchera pas._

- Mon intérieur ? C'est quoi ça ?

- _Oh bah tiens tu te décide à t'intéresser à la manière dont je vis dans ton esprit … après quatre mois de cohabitation._

Mélian se tût. Elle avait ressentit comme un reproche dans le ton qu'avait employée Lalawel. Elle sentit un sentiment de honte l'envahir. C'était quand la dernière fois où elle s'était intéressée à Lalawel ?

C'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre l'existence même de Lalawel. Trop occupée à se plaindre de sa présence plutôt que de la comprendre.

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à être traquée, et encore moins à travers toi. _

C'était ses paroles. C'était la première fois que Lalawel lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, et elle ne les avait même pas considérées comme tels.

Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle était juste qu'une putain d'égocentrique.

- Bah mieux vaux tard que jamais.

Mélian fut surprise. Elle savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, ou du moins qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Alors la jeune fille, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance « j'avoue tout mes péchés mon père, bénissez moi ! », décida elle aussi de la jouer cool.

- T'en as encore des phrases de vieux comme celle là à me sortir ?

Lalawel ricanna comme à son habitude, moqueuse et hautaine.

- _J'hésitais entre ça et un « Va te pendre, conasse » _

- Je vois, bon, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais reprendre ma subtilité là où je l'ai laissé. »

Lalawel ne répondit pas mais c'est dans un soupir amusé qu'elle s'installa confortablement pour assister au spectacle.

Et Mélian reprit.

* * *

Kisame était déçu, elle s'était tût enfin de compte. C'était pas si mal finalement, il commençait légèrement à somnoler.

Itachi lui, était d'une certaine manière soulagé, il n'aurait pas à résister plus longtemps à la tentation d'aller la faire taire à tout jamais. Il prit une gorgée de thé.

**« MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS IL EST OU POPOL, LE POPOL A L'IVROGNEUH ? IL A SUIVI GERTRUDE POUR LA ******* DANS L'ETABLEUH !**

**ET COMME IL AVAIT BU, IL A PRIS LE CHAVAAAAAL ! »**

Kisame s'était redressé en sursaut cassant au passage deux autre vases et Itachi s'étouffait aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsque les deux criminelles reprirent contenance, ils partageaient pour une fois le même sentiment, l'envie d'étriper cette gamine. Alors que kisame pestait ouvertement contre cette « chieuse » , Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'indigner intérieurement de l'obscénité des paroles que la jeune fille proférait, elle était née dans une taverne ou quoi ?

**« …. ET PUIS LE NAIN PASSE PAR LA , PREND GERTRUDE ET PUIS S'EN VA ! »**

Kisame croisa le regard d'Itachi, et même si celui-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche, Kisame comprit ce que voulait dire son co-équipier : « C'est fini ? »

**« PETIT PONEEEEEY, PETIT PONEEEEY, TU GAMBADE DANS LES PRES SANS TE SOUCIER TU TEMPS QUI PASSE PETIT PONEY … »**

* * *

Itachi nettoyait frénétiquement ses kunais. Trois heures. Trois putain de heures que la gamine chantait comme le plus gros des ivrognes avec une voix puissante et grinçante. Tout y était passé, les petits poney, les geishas des grottes, les chauves, les kage des cinq pays qui se faisait une ******* géante, les escargots tueurs, les chameaux diabétiques, les torchons dépressifs …. Kisame s'était barré le laissant seul pour la surveiller. Et c'était pas fini :

**" PON, PON, WAY, WAY, WAY**

** PON, PON, WAY PON WAY PON PON**

** WAY WAY PON PON PON**

** WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY …."**

Itachi se leva. On lui avait demander de la ramener vivante, pas forcément indemne. Alors il descendit se promettant d'au moins lui couper la langue.

Il arriva à toute vitesse devant la porte de fer. Il l'ouvrit.

Et là, toute les tortures qu'il avait minutieusement préparé laissèrent place à une seule et unique question : Qu'est ce que l'Akatsuki voulait à une tarée comme elle ?

En effet, imaginez vous criminelle, habitué au sang, au tortures et autre joie du même genre. Vous êtes donc habitué à garder des prisonniers captifs les torturants des pires manières qu'ils soient pour qu'ils vous livrent tout leurs secrets, vous êtes habitué au cris d'agonies et de souffrances, au appels à l'aide de ces tas de chair sanguinolents vous suppliants de les achever.

Alors imaginez l'état de choc quand, au lieu de découvrir cette habituelle, et ô combien réconfortante, scène chaotique, vous découvrez votre captive, vous tournant le dos et semblant s'amuser comme pas possible en exécutant une chorégraphie des plus ridicule.

**" PON, PON, WAY, WAY, WAY**

** PON, PON, WAY PON WAY PON PON**

** WAY WAY PON PON PON**

** WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY …."**

_" Hey, gamine je crois que t'as de la visite ..."_

Mélian était tellement investi dans sa chorégraphie qu'elle ne capta pas l'alerte de Lalawel. Au début c'était seulement pour attirer leur attention, mais elle s'amusait vraiment finalement. Et sur les dernière paroles de sa chanson, Ô combien spirituelle, elle exécuta un déhanché qui la fit se retourner face à la porte.

**« … PON, POAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »**

Mélian se scotcha au mur de surprise, une main sur son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Putain ! Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarquer que Itachi Uchiwa se tenait juste derrière elle ?

_« - Et donc c'est quoi le reste de ton plan subtile, hein ? »_

Mélian ne répondit pas. Là, tout de suite, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Le criminelle en face d'elle arborait ce visage impassible ce qui rendait la situation de Mélian d'autant plus difficile qu'elle ne savait pas sur quelle pied danser. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« - Lalawel, t'aurais pas une idée à tout hasard ?

- _Attaques._

- Quoi ?! Nan, pas question !

- _Ah oui ? Je ne penses pas que t'ai le choix, parce que après le massacre auditif qu'il a subi je peux te dire que la seule question qu'il doit se poser c'est « je la pend puis je l'éventre ou je l'éventre puis je la pend avec ses tripes ? ». _

- … »

« - Avec qui est tu ? »

Mélian sursauta. C'était Itachi qui avait parlé et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une belle voix, d'ailleurs sa raison le lui fit regretter. Mais plus urgent, comment avait il pu savoir qu'elle conversait **dans** sa tête ?

« - Bah avec tout mes amis ici présent ! Je te présente Luc, Charlie, Gertrude et Popol ! Dit elle dans un grand sourire innocent. Luc pousses toi de devant la porte le monsieur veut rentrer !

Autant faire croire qu'il lui manquait un bout de son cerveau.

- Arrête immédiatement tes âneries et répond à ma question : es tu l'hôte d'un démon ? trancha la voix polaire du criminelle. »

Mélian se sentait comme acculée, sans issue de secours. Elle avait l'impression que ce mec lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne devait pas savoir.

« Non. »

Itachi remarqua le changement radical du comportement de la jeune fille. Sa réponse avait été clair et déterminé, tout trace de stupidité avait disparu. Il se retrouvait à présent face à une kunoichi alerte et méfiante, cachant quelque chose. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le ressentait en sa présence : un deuxième chakra s'agitait dans le corps de la jeune fille, extrêmement bien dissimulé, mais pas assez pour son sharingan. Cependant il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle mentait, rien ne la trahissait. Alors soit elle était une très bonne menteuse soit elle cachait autre chose. Et il allait s'en assurer maintenant.

Il fit un pas en avant. Elle disparut.

Le renégat para facilement le coup de pied retourné de Mélian et ne fut pas surpris par les griffes qui s'abattirent sur lui, il les avait déjà vu. Un taijutsu s'ensuit alors, et Itachi ne put que reconnaître que son adversaire excellait dans ce domaine, cependant il était Itachi Uchiwa et ce n'est pas ça qui le tuerait.

Mélian n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle faisait, elle attaquait Itachi Uchiwa de front. Foutue Lalawel, lui mettre des idée comme ça en tête.

La jeune fille frappait encore et toujours plus fort, elle feintait, frôlait à peine le sol, usait de toute sa vitesse les yeux rivés sur les jambes de son ennemi. Elle ne se ferrait pas avoir deux fois par le sharingan.

Une fois, ses griffes tranchèrent la cape. Seulement la cape. Et se fut la dernière. Cet acte lui ayant redonnée espoir elle leva les yeux. Grossière erreur.

* * *

Tout devint flou. Petit à petit les lignes s'affinèrent et les couleurs s'affirmèrent. Rouge et noir.

« Où est ce que je suis encore tombé … »

Itachi apparut. Mais pas seul. Avec lui un flot de souvenirs et de sentiments. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux frappants de vérité, faisant jaillir un torrent de sentiments qui lui lacéraient l'âme. Toute l'amertume de sa vie se retrouvait là devant elle, si proche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y faire face. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

L'exclusion, la haine, la solitude. Sa fragilité. Qu'elle détestait cette enfant qui pleurait, trop stupide encore pour se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait tous les battre.

Qu'elle détestait cet espoir qu'elle avait encore de se faire accepter des autre. Un espoir totalement vain. Qui était venu pour l'aider ?

Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, ni personne. Elle se retrouvait seule, avec ses démons et un criminelle. Pour un peu et elle en aurait rit. Si la douleur n'était pas survenue.

Mélian ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée attaché à cette croix et elle ne se posa pas la question. Elle avait bien trop mal. Elle ne savait même pas se qu'on lui enfonçait dans le corps mais elle en perdait la raison. Seule ses hurlements emplissaient le vide du lieu où elle était, accompagnés des sanglots d'une petite fille.

Mélian devenait folle.

* * *

Itachi observait d'un œil sombre le triste spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Il savait à quel point la souffrance physique qu'infligeait cette torture était démesurément ignoble. Faisant abstraction des hurlements d'agonies, il s'intéressait au flot de souvenirs qui se déversaient devant lui. Il remarqua que la fille n'avait pas eu une vie facile, mais ça il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était cette sensation de discontinuité et d'ignorance qu'il y avait dans le défilement des images. Elle n'était pas amnésique, il en était sûr. Alors, pourquoi une partie de sa mémoire manquait ?

Il n'y avait aucun sceau. Ni pour sceller sa mémoire, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle n'était pas l'hôte d'un démon.

Alors, qu'Itachi réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait être à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, il sentit sa technique faiblir. Pourtant il n'était pas fatigué.

Ce n'était pas normal, la fille ne criait plus.

Il entendait comme un murmure.

Si Itachi fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et c'est avec son calme légendaire qu'il chercha la provenance de ce bruit.

Elle venait de partout en même temps comme une vague de son qui l'encerclait. Il intensifia sa technique et il sentit une résistance, s'opposer férocement à lui. Elle le poussait lentement mais fermement en dehors de l'esprit de sa victime. Il passa au niveau supérieur. Sa pupille s'illumina d'une puissance nouvelle.

Un Tsunami d'énergie s'éleva. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il senti les traces d'une ombre se mouvoir. L'atmosphère devint lourde, lui enserrant la poitrine.

_« Dégages gamin. »_

Puis quelque chose fusa.

Le sharingan lui permit d'apercevoir deux fentes dorées puis une douleur sourde lui traversa le crâne, avant qu'il ne rompe sa technique.

* * *

_**Les remarque (pas) philosophique de l'auteur :**_

_**Salutations, salutations**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis de retour après un bac pour le moins euh ... scolaire. **_

_**Mais n'en parlons plus parce que maintenant, le plus important c'est que vous et moi nous sommes réuni pour toujouuuuuuuurs, Oh ouiiii pour toujouuuuuuurs. Oh si je pouvais, je vous prendrai et vous mettrai dans une boite et tout les jours j'en sortirai un pour le chouchouter ooooooh ouiiiiiii, des rubans, des bonbons, des couettes couettes, des ... Ahem.**_

_**Excusez moi, je crois que le bac à été un peu trop ... scolaire. **_

_**Mais revenons à nos moutons... alors ces derniers chapitres comment vous les trouver ?**_

_**Comment est ce que vous trouver la tournure que prend les **_**_événements ? _**

**_Je suis toujours avides de critiques et d'avis parce que, même si vous le savez déjà, les r'vious sont très importantes pour les auteurs, si on partage notre imagination et qu'on se soumet aux regards des autres c'est aussi pour recevoir en échange, ne serais ce qu'un smiley. Surtout que je vois que beaucoup de personnes visitent mon histoire mais ne laissent rien. Et puis si vous ne vous sentez pas l'âme d'une critique, un avis ou des encouragements comptent tout autant._**

**_M'enfin, ça me console de voir que beaucoup de gens visite mon histoire tout de même. _**

**_Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre camarades._**

**_Schuss !_**


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi cligna des yeux en espérant chasser ce mal qui lui enserrait la tête comme pris dans un étau. Cette chose l'avait attaqué, elle était allée jusque dans sa tête dans le but sûrement, de lui infliger des dégâts irréparables. Mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Cependant parer une telle puissance lui coûtait. En plus de cette douleur, s'ajoutait celle de l'utilisation trop forcée du Sharingan.

Surmontant son mal aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il était soulagé d'être dans le noir de la cellule, ainsi il n'aura pas plus mal à la tête. La deuxième chose à laquelle il pensa fut : merde.

La fille n'était plus là.

* * *

_Tout défilai bien trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse savoir si c'était elle qui bougeait où si c'était la forêt qui s'agitait autour d'elle. C'était absurde, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression de bouger. C'est comme si elle était dans un cocon bien douillet, enroulée dans des tonnes de draps soyeux, une bulle qui la transportait à travers cette forêt sans que rien ne puisse la percer, même le sifflement du vent semblait loin. Une végétation dense se tenait devant elle, mais elle ne la voyait pas, le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais elle ne le sentait plus. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait penser._

_Que faisait elle juste avant ?_

_Elle ne savait pas, il lui semblait avoir été ainsi depuis toujours. Et il lui semblait vouloir rester ainsi éternellement, à n'importe quel prix._

* * *

Le croissant de lune éclairait de sa lumière pâle le bureau de l'hokage cinquième du nom. Tsunade sama, roupillait tranquillement sur son bureau comme à son habitude. Cependant cette image tout à fait indigne d'un ninja de son rang, était bien trompeuse, car Tsunade sama avait travaillé toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Oui, Tsunade sama avait travaillé, mot qui en temps normal lui écorchait la bouche, lui asséchait la gorge au point de la retrouvé noyée sous des litres de saké. Tout à fait c'était la faute du travail.

Un courant d'air frais réveilla l'Hokage. Essuyant un filet de bave disgracieux elle s'empressa de rassembler tout ses rapport avant qu'ils ne soient emportés par le vent.

« Foutue fenêtre »

Elle se leva paresseusement et s'en alla triompher de cette fenêtre qui la narguait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle le sentit. Ce chakra. Cette présence.

L'Hokage se retourna vivement. Il y avait bien une silhouette là dans l'ombre près de la porte. Personne ne bougea. Tsunade sama déglutit, elle ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Pourtant sur le moment c'est la seule explication qu'elle trouva logique. Puis des pensées plus raisonnables lui vinrent en tête. Lui parler semblait être une bonne idée.

« Mélian que fait tu ici ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Pas un mouvement. Alors Tsunade s'avança, prudemment jusque pouvoir la voir clairement. C'était bien Mélian, elle était blessée et ses habits étaient sales mais c'était bien elle. Tsunade s'approcha encore et l'appela. Toujours rien. Mélian semblait dormir debout, complètement déconnecté, elle fixait un point que seule elle pouvait voir. Elle était comme vide. Cette constatation alarma Tsunade qui, inquiète, posa une mais sur l'épaule de Mélian.

Celle-ci réagit instantanément. Elle saisit la main de l'hokage et la serra avec force. Mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas ce point invisible.

Puis lentement elle se tourna vers Tsunade et planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard féroce, amplis de colère contrastant tellement avec sa passivité de quelques instants auparavant. L'Hokage se dégagea immédiatement mettant une distance raisonnable entre elles. Tsunade sama ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais, Mélian n'était pas dans son état normal.

La jeune fille l'observait à présent, elle plongeait son regard dans le sien semblant y chercher quelque chose. Tsunade ne la lâcha pas du regard non plus. Puis Mélian fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Puis elle se stoppa. Et Tsunade vit une lumière incertaine dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle doutait.

Et Mélian s'effondra.

* * *

« - Vous avez découvert quelque chose, Tsunade-sama ?

C'était devenue la question quotidienne de Kakashi lorsqu'il s'entretenait avec l'Hokage.

- Non. »

C'était toujours la même réponse, depuis sept jours. On ne savait pas de quoi souffrait Mélian. Elle dormait la plupart du temps et les rares moments où elle s'éveillait, elle restait muette ne réagissant à aucune présence, ni la sienne, ni Naruto, ni personne d'autre. Le jounin avait formellement interdit à Akira d'aller la voir, malgré les pleurs et les crises de colère du petit, il savait que la voir ainsi lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdue contre ses ninjas d'Oto, pourtant il s'était trompé quelque part. Même si elle bougeait et respirait, il le voyait dans ses yeux, Mélian était comme morte.

Akira ne devait pas voir ça.

Tsunade soupira longuement. Elle passait son temps à travailler sur le cas de Mélian mais elle ne trouvait rien.

Que s'était il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état bordel ?

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu établir c'était la manière dont elle s'était retrouvée ainsi. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans son bureau, malgré sa passivité elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu cette lumière de lucidité dans le vert sombre de ses yeux. Puis elle s'était évanoui et depuis ne subsistait de Mélian seulement son corps. Ce qui impliquait que au moment ou elle s'était évanouie, elle avait cédé à quelque chose qui la dominait toujours.

L'hokage avait fait venir Inoichi Yamanaka pour scruter l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Echec total.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu y entrer. Ce n'était pas une barrière comme la dernière fois. Il n'avait eu _nulle part_ où rentrer.

C'était comme si, elle n'avait plus d'esprit.

Tsunade n'y comprenait absolument rien. Frustrée elle se leva du lit où dormait Mélian et fit signe à Kakashi de la suivre. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mélian, n'arrivant toujours pas à ce faire à l'idée que la jeune fille n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Puis ils sortirent.

* * *

_Rien._

_Aucune matière. C'était le vide qui la soutenait. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes._

_Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le néant._

* * *

Les bruits d'une course se faisaient entendre dans la rue sombre. Il était tard, c'est pourquoi il était bien étrange de voir un petit garçon courir comme s'il était poursuivit par une horde de zombies avides de chair fraîche.

L'enfant s'arrêta haletant devant un grand bâtiment, l'air déterminé. C'était la chambre quatre cent huit, il avait entendu Kakashi-san le dire à Iruka-san. Il s'approcha du mur et le défia du regard comme on regarde un ennemi. Il s'était entraîné dur, juste pour ça.

Les sourcil froncés et les lèvres pincés par la concentration il posa un pied sur le mur, puis un autre, puis il fit un pas deux pas et lentement il escaladait le mur de l'hôpital. Le chakra dans ses pieds formait une petite lumière violette et toujours aussi concentré il chercha des yeux une fenêtre ouverte.

Il en repéra une et s'empressa de se diriger vers elle. A peine eu il entreprit d'entrer dans la chambre que le chakra dans ses pieds s'arrêta de tourner et il glissa. Dans un petit cri de détresse il s'accrocha aux rideaux et tomba lourdement sur le sol de la chambre. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en songeant à tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. Mais le vieil homme dans le lit ne bougea pas, peut être qu'il était déjà mort ?

Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et se précipita silencieusement en dehors de la pièce et y lut le numéro de la chambre : quatre cent six. Un large sourire fendit le visage du garçon et il se dirigea vers la chambre quatre cent huit en effectuant une petite danse de la victoire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la première chose qui le frappa fut que Mélian ne dormait pas. Elle était seulement assise sur son lit et fixait un point droit devant elle. La jeune fille ne broncha pas quand le petit ferma la porte et s'approcha, inquiet.

Il lui toucha le bras, mais elle ne réagit pas. L'enfant sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi elle ne lui parlait pas ? Pourquoi elle avait l'air de ne pas être réveillé alors qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts ? Et ses yeux. Pourquoi ils étaient comme ça ?

Le garçon aurait voulu parler, mais si jamais il ouvrait la bouche, il savait que cela aurait été pour pleurer. Il s'en voulu alors énormément. Mélian avait besoin d'aide et lui tout ce qu'il pensait à faire c'était pleurer.

Elle, elle n'aurait jamais pleurer, elle ce serait battue de toute ses forces, comme cette fois. Cette fois où il aurait du mourir, qu'elle était apparue de nulle part comme un ange, un ange qui en le défendant c'était engagée de plein gré à visiter l'enfer. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle payait les conséquences de sa rencontre avec lui, elle payait encore les conséquences de son humanité.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche et au même moment les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage rougit par l'émotion, son petit cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Mé-nyan ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, mais aucune émotion ne prit place sur son visage.

« Mé-nyan ! C'est Akira, pourquoi tu veut pas me parler ? T'es fâchée ? »

La jeune fille, tourna difficilement son regard vers celui craintif d'Akira, comme si cet effort lui demandait une grande concentration. Puis elle le fixa, d'un regard vide.

Akira fut d'abord blessé de ne voir aucune émotion dans le regard de son ange, mais peu à peu il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, son cœur s'allégea, il y avait encore de l'espoir : elle l'entendait. Alors après tant de temps sans la voir, il ressentit comme un besoin vital de lui parler. Alors c'est toujours les joues inondées de larmes qu'il lui raconta.

« - Tu sais, moi j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais. Parce que tu m'avais promis de ne partir d'ici qu'avec moi. Et puis même si tu serai pas revenu alors je serais parti te chercher et je t'aurai sauvé, à mon tour. Et puis Iruka-san m'a dit que j'étais un très bon élève et que j'apprenais vite, alors t'as vu ? Je serais devenu fort moi aussi ! Mais je crois que y'a un truc bizarre avec mon chakra. Il est violet. »

Il s'arrêta un moment semblant réfléchir. Les larmes s'étaient taries et dans sa réflexion il ne vit pas la petite lumière qui passa dans les yeux de Mélian ni le léger froncement de sourcils. Puis il reprit.

« - En faite, Mé-nyan, je crois que c'est pas le seul truc qui est bizarre avec moi, tu sais des fois j'entend comme quelqu'un qui murmure dans ma tête. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que ça bouge là, dans ma poitrine, ça me fait comme des chatouilles. En plus tu sais comme j'aime pas ça les chatouilles, hein ? »

Il attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Tu le sais, hein, Mé-nyan ? »

Sa voix se brisa, encore. Et les larmes qu'il avait difficilement retenues coulèrent, il essaya de les effacer, mais la peine était trop grande pour ses petites mains.

Et n'y tenant plus il monta sur le lit et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille, il se serra fort contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il serrait de ses petits points les doux cheveux de jais et reconnut aussitôt cette odeur de jasmin qu'il aimait tant.

Puis il pleura encore et encore, jusque s'endormir de fatigue. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, de petits hoquetements rendait sa respiration irrégulière, il glissa lourdement sur le côté et s'endormi pour de bon sur le bord de lit.

Mélian n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour retenir le petit corps qui menaçait de tomber. Pourtant quelque chose de nouveau anima son regard, une lueur indécise qui luttait pour rester.

* * *

_Noir. Il faisait tout noir._

_Elle le savait sans même ouvrir les yeux. Tout autour d'elle n'était qu'obscurité. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux ?_

_Elle réfléchit quelques instant puis abandonna. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon._

_Il faisait tout noir._

_Et elle y était si bien. C'était comme si son corps n'existait plus, seule son âme subsistait. Et son âme n'était pas limitée à une enveloppe charnelle, elle était comme … libre. Elle remplissait chaque parcelle de l'espace, elle s'étendait à l'infini._

_Oui, de plus en plus loin à chaque seconde qui passait. Plus le temps avançait et plus elle ne faisait qu'un avec ce néant qui l'entourait. Peut être que c'était ça mourir._

_Un sentiment étrange la prit quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment morte?_

_Oh, et puis ce n'était pas grave elle était bien là. Alors elle continua à se faire aspirer par le vide, fusionnant avec l'immatérielle. De douces caresses, tantôt chaudes, tantôt froides. Et bientôt elle ne sut plus les différencier, puis elle ne les sentit plus. Enfin elle ne bougea plus._

_ C'était fini._

_Puis elle tiqua. Comment cela pouvait il se finir …la mort avait une fin ? Elle ne ressentait plus ce bien être, elle avait l'impression de … de rien._

_Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ignorait combien de temps passait mais rien ne se passa toujours cette insensibilité, mais cette conscience était toujours là. Pourquoi rien ne venait ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester ainsi consciente du néant qui l'habitait pour l'éternité, sans pouvoir rien faire ?_

_A cette pensée, quelque chose remua. Et elle identifia ce sentiment qui l'étreignait. La peur._

_Elle devait ouvrir les yeux. Elle devait voir de nouveau. Maintenant, car sinon, quelque chose lui susurrait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais le faire._

_Mais ça faisait mal. Cette chose qui se rependait en elle la brûlait et ces crocs glacés qui la déchiraient, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Pourtant, il lui sembla réaliser maintenant qu'on la lacerait depuis le début._

_Elle devait se rappeler. N'importe quoi, mais elle devait se rappeler. Tout qui prouverai qu'elle n'était pas ce vide, elle n'était pas ça…elle avait existé. Oui elle existait. Elle était…quelqu'un. Qui avait une âme et …un corps. Oui, elle devait sortir de là parce que…elle devait encore faire quelque chose. Elle devait vivre._

_Oui, c'est ça. Elle devait vivre_

_« _Mé-nyan ! »

_Tout se figea autour d'elle. Cette voix elle la connaissait, fluette et enfantine, chaude et suppliante. C'était important, elle le savait elle devait se souvenir._

_Mé-nyan …c'était elle._

_Cette voix l'appelait, quelqu'un quelque part la voulait, parce que … il tenait à elle. Plus rien ne comptait désormais à part cette voix qui avait besoin d'elle, elle devait absolument la revoir, sortir d'ici…se remettre à vivre. Non, jamais elle se laisserait enfermer dans un endroit aussi dénuée de vie, peu importe où elle se trouvait, jamais elle laisserai quelqu'un lui priver de son droit d'exister._

_Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux, et de voir à nouveau._

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas de ce noir d'encre qui rendait plus scintillantes encore les astres de la nuit, mais de ce bleu nuit qui éclaire autant qu'il assombrie et laisse deviner les étoiles sans pour autant les montrer. Car ce qu'il y avait de plus spectaculaire, c'était ces traînées pâles tantôt bleu et violet, tantôt rose et orange qui serpentaient entre les étoiles.

Mélian resta longtemps à contempler ce ciel fascinant par sa splendeur, réconfortant par ses couleurs.

Enfin son attention fut attiré par le sol, et elle identifia ce qui lui caressait le corps depuis tout ce temps : une étendu d'herbe verte et molle à perte de vue.

Une seule chose se dressait majestueusement au milieu de cet océan de verdure.

Un saule pleureur, grand d'une dizaine de mètre, drapé de son feuillage vert et lourd, où se reflétaient faiblement les couleurs opalines du ciel enchanté.

La jeune fille le savait, il y avait quelque chose derrière ce rideau de feuilles. Quelque chose qui l'appelait irrésistiblement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit en marche, ne lâchant plus des yeux ce chef d'œuvre de majesté.

Ses pieds nus s'enfouissaient dans l'herbe humide, sur sa peau se dessinaient des arabesques colorées, reflets du ciel au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du feuillage épais. La brise fit soulever quelques feuilles qui vinrent lui caresser le bout du nez, et une agréable odeur lui parvint. L'odeur de la forêt après une pluie bienfaitrice. Puis la brise devint vents et les feuilles abondantes s'écartèrent l'espace d'un instant. Seulement quelques secondes, et cela suffit à lui glacer le sang. Ce n'était pas le tronc de l'arbre fort et robuste qui l'avait effrayé, ni sa couleur cuivré, pas même ses racines puissantes fendant le sol autour de lui.

C'était ces chaînes, ce corps féerique qu'elles retenaient et laceraient, semblant se resserrer davantage. Et surtout.

Ses yeux. Dorées. Deux fentes brillantes de douleurs et de noblesse. Puissantes.

Mélian esquissa un mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne put faire plus, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire demi tour. Elle _devait_ y entrer.

C'est encore tremblante qu'elle tendit le bras et écarta la masse de feuilles d'un geste vif. Puis elle se fit aspirer sans rien comprendre.

Ne suivant que son instinct elle brandit ses griffes devant elle et s'apprêta à lancer un jutsu.

_« Du calme, gamine. Tu penses que je pourrais te faire quelque chose, comme ça ? Idiote. »_

Mélian releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'étrange créature enchaînée. Ou plutôt griffes à nez, puisque dans l'agitation Mélian avait malencontreusement pointé ses griffes contre la gorge de celle-ci. Et malgré son cœur glacé par l'effroi elle ne put rester de marbre devant une telle beauté, c'était divin.

« _Ranges ça tout de suite, chameau diabétique._ »

Mélian ne réagit pas, trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Putain ! Est-ce que c'était possible ça ? Parce que la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était sa captivité avec l'Akatsuki et ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Comme si elle avait fait un long voyage semé d'embûches. Alors qu'est ce qui expliquait qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce monde enchanté où le ciel était féerique où la terre était féerique et où cette créature qui s'avérait être une beauté fatale lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un.

« _Je t'ai dis : ranges ça. »_

Mélian frissonna à l'entente de cette voix glaciale emprunte de menaces. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, une explosion d'énergie retentit et Mélian se retrouva subitement à cinq bon mètres de la créature. La jeune fille encore sonnée ne put voir la créature se débattre contre ses chaînes pensant profiter de ce moment pour attaquer. Seulement les chaînes ne firent que se resserrer encore plus. Un long râle de douleurs naquit de sa gorge blanche, ce qui remit Mélian en alerte. La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds à l'affût d'une autre attaque, mais le spectacle de douleurs auquel elle assistait lui fit oublier toute perspective de combats.

« Lalawel ! »

Le nom qu'elle avait spontanément crié fit redresser la tête de la captive. C'était bien elle, c'était Lalawel. Ce qu'elle venait de réaliser la fit frissonner de plus belle. Bordel, Lalawel souffrait ! Alors sans réfléchir Mélian se précipita vers elle et se saisit des chaînes, mais à ce moment Lalawel la renvoya faire un saut de cinq mètres en arrière. La jeune fille recommença alors, ne sachant pas que ce qui la repoussait était celle qu'elle essayait de délivrer. Elle se fit encore éjecter et sa tête tapa durement contre le sol. Mais elle recommença inlassablement. Et plus elle persistait et plus la colère de Lalawel se faisait grande. Puis celle-ci éclata soudain de rire. Un rire froid et sans joie. Un rire cruel.

_« Tu es vraiment stupide, gamine. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ici c'est ou toi ou moi. Si ce n'est pas moi qui suis enchaîné ici alors ce sera toi. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Pourtant t'y était enchaîné toi aussi à ce maudit arbre, mais tu t'en es libérés je ne sais comment. Alors dégages et savoures ta liberté, savoures chaque seconde parce que il me suffira seulement d'un instant de faiblesse de ta part pour que tu te retrouves à ma place. »_

Mélian se refroidissait au fur et à mesure que Lalawel parlait, à chaque parole prononcé elle se rendait compte de la vérité qui en suintait, elle se souvenait. Dans l'illusion d'Itachi Uchiwa elle avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle.

Elle avait au début pensé qu'elle était morte, mais elle se souvenait de se sentiment qu'elle avait eu d'assister à ses propres fait et gestes comme un simple spectateur. De ce vide, ce trou noir dans lequel elle avait été plongée, même la mort aurait eu plus de saveurs.

S'en souvenir lui donnait envie de … pleurer. Une envie si enfantine, mais elle avait eu tellement peur, tout ce trop plein de sentiment qu'elle ressentait lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ce vide, cet peur, cet envie de vivre, ce courage, cet espoir, peu importait ce qui pouvait sembler anormale à cet instant, tout devait sortir.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer. A pleurer et à rire. A rire et à crier. A crier et à pleurer, encore et encore.

« Je … Je m'en fou ! J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce qui doit être ou pas.J'ai peur ! Affreusement peur ! De ce que je pourrait découvrir, de me tuer sans le savoir, de tuer les autres, j'ai peur des autres, j'ai peur de perdre tout ce qui fait de moi un humain, tout ce qui fait que je suis capable d'aimer ou même de détester. Je veux pas avoir à choisir entre te laisser crever ou enchaînée juste parce que ça doit être comme ça. Nan ! Ca sera comme moi je le décide parce que peu importe ce qui à été décidé pour ma vie je ferais ce que je veux ! Si je veux pleurer, je pleure ! Si je veux rire, je ris ! Si je veux tuer, je tue ! Et si je veux te libérer, je te libère ! »

La jeune fille, dépassée par ses émotions s'était levé et chancelait sous le regard perplexe de Lalawel jusque celle-ci. Puis toute griffes dehors elle frappa encore et encore les chaînes qui la retenait prisonnière, elle frappait dessus déversent ainsi toute sa colère sur ses bouts de fer qui la répugnait.

Mélian ne supportait plus de voir de chaînes.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! Mais bordel, j'existe ! Je suis là que ça vous plaise ou non. Alors personne ne m'enchaînera ! Et toi, abrutie congénitale, tu fais partie de moi ! T'es chiante, méchante et affreusement puissante mais bordel tu fais partie de moi ! Ce que je suis, je le suis parce que t'es là ! Et personne ne t'enchaînera, personne ne m'enchaînera ! »

Mélian frappait encore et encore, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, son chakra ne suffisait plus, ses griffes se rétractèrent. Elle frappa alors à main nu, plus fort encore, ignorant la douleur, ignorant le sang.

« Alors je ne veux pas me plier à ses règles qui décident de qui doit vivre ou non. Je vivrais. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Et alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus lourd et que ses larmes ne se tarissaient toujours pas. Elle croisa le regard doré de Lalawel. Elle ne sut comment interpréter cette lueur nouvelle dans son regard de fauve mais elle su à ce moment que quelque chose nouveau s'était créer entre elles.

Mélian ressentit à ce moment une vague impressionnante d'énergie déferler en elle. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise mais bien vite elle se remit au travail et frappa ces maudites chaînes d'une puissance nouvelle.

Cette puissance n'appartenait pas à Lalawel. Elle n'appartenait pas non plus à Mélian. Elle semblait provenir de quelque chose de bien plus fort encore.

Un lien, puissant.

Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant aveugla la jeune fille et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose elle se senti aspiré par le ciel. Alors qu'elle fusionnait avec les couleurs opalines il lui sembla distinguer un murmure derrière cette lumière blanche.

_« Sacrée gamine »_

* * *

Il était très tôt encore et déjà le soleil projetait une lumière rose orangé sur les maisons encore endormies, son reflet paraissait doré sur les feuilles des arbres et l'Hokage s'éveilla lentement. Elle essuya négligemment le traditionnel filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et remit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, car oui elle avait encore passé une nuit entière sur son bureau. Qu'on vienne l'accusé ensuite qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez et elle se ferait un plaisir de démembrer ce joyeux luron.

Elle resta un long moment à observer son paisible village dormir encore sous les doux rayons de soleil.

« Ce sera une belle journée »

Elle se leva encore ensommeillé et sortit de son bureau, comme tous les matins ses pas la menèrent vers l'hôpital, chambre quatre cent huit. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Kakashi déjà présent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'apprêta à saluer le jounin lorsque celui-ci mit un doigt devant sa bouche lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. C'est une fois qu'elle se tourna vers le lit qu'elle compris pourquoi.

Mélian dormait comme d'habitude, mais Akira aussi dormait à ses côtés. Mais ce qui frappa encore plus l'Hokage fut de voir la manière dont Mélian serrait l'enfant tout contre elle et le doux sourire qui prenait place sur son visage paisible. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire moqueur. La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air d'une attardée comme ça. Kakashi quitta alors la pièce et Tsunade en fit de même.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'au bureaux de l'hokage. Le village autour d'eux s'éveillait lentement, l'odeur du bon pain chaud flottait dans l'air et les voix commençait à s'élever dans les maisons.

« C'est définitivement une bien belle journée. »

* * *

Akira sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le repoussait, il revenait toujours. D'abord dans le cou, ensuite la joue, puis maintenant le nez. Alors agacé de ne pouvoir finir sa nuit tranquillement, il tira un bon coup dessus.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais nom d'une belette édentée, ça va pas dans ta caboche ?! »

Le jeune garçon se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« - Mélian !

- Qui d'autre abruti ?! Ca va pas d'attaquer les gens dans leur sommeil ? J'te quitte quelques jours et tu te transformes en délinquant ! »

Et sur ce sermon Mélian lui décocha une taloche à l'arrière de la tête qui finit de le réveiller et qui lui fit cracher au passage un truc de non identifié.

Ils restèrent un moment tout les deux à observer se truc.

« - Euh … C'est quoi ça ?

- Ben j'sais pas, répondit Akira tout confus, Je crois que ça respire.

- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant que j'était pas là ?

- Tu crois que c'est un bout de mon cerveau ?

- Ca ne respire pas un cerveau.

- Bah de mon poumon alors ?

- Ouai à la rigueur, t'es sure que ça venait pas de ton estomac ?

- Ah oui ! Si j'ai senti un truc remonté de là bas ! T'es trop forte Mé-nyan !

- Attends, 'ttends, 'ttends ! Tu manges des trucs vivants ?

A peine réveillée et Mélian voulait se rendormir et espérer que c'était un cauchemar. Akira rosit légèrement et commençait à se tortiller mal à l'aise.

- Mais non ! Enfin …. C'était pas vivant quand je l'ai avalé et puis j'avais faim.

- C'était quoi ?

Mélian redoutait la réponse, mais ça pouvait pas être plus gros qu'une sauterelle, il allait pas manger un chien quand même.

- Un chien.

Devant l'air atterré de Mélian, Akira ne put s'empêche de se sentir obliger de se justifier il lui raconta tout.

- Mais en faite c'est parce que je m'entraînais dans la forêt et puis je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je suis tombé dans un piège et c'était un grand trou donc j'était coincé et personne ne venait et puis je suis rester toute la journée dans ce trou. Et puis y'a un petit chiot il est tombé dedans aussi mais il est bête parce que le piège avait déjà été déclanché donc il aurait du voir un gros trou, donc comme c'est pas possibles d'être aussi bête bah j'ai pris ça comme un signe du destin, j'avais faim un chiot m'est tombé du ciel. Je l'ai mangé. »

Mélian ne disait rien et Akira prit ça positivement. Il était loin de se douter ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« - Un chiot, il a manger un chiot, un bébé ! Ce mec mange les bébés …

- _Ca va c'était des circonstances uniques, il avait faim le pauvre._

- Merde, Lalawel un chiot ! Un enfant qui mange un chiot, c'est un cannibale !

- _Donc pour toi les enfants c'est pareil que les animaux, c'est toi qu'es flippante._

- Parce que toi tu trouve normal de manger le premier être _vivant_ que tu croises juste parce que t'as faim. ?

- _Oui. »_

« - Mé-nyan ! Ouuhouuu Mélian ! Je rigolais c'est pas vrai, c'est une sauterelle que j'ai mangé. Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais bouffé un chien, un bébé en plus ?

- Ben … ouai.

- T'es bête ! annonça t il dans un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. »

« - _J'avoue il t'as eu, et moi aussi je plaisantais je trouve pas ça normale de bouffer des êtres vivants. Par contre toi confondre enfant et animal, honte à toi,_ crut bon d'ajouter Lalawel dans un rire hautainement sarcastique.

- Roh, ça va la ferme, il a quand même mangé une sauterelle. »

Et alors que Mélian étouffait sous les moqueries d'Akira et Lalawel la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kakashi.

« - Yo, la jeunesse. »

La jeunesse en question répondit par un « YOOOO ! » parfaitement synchronisé, avant que Mélian ne s'empresse de débarrasser Kakashi des dangos encore chaud qu'il avait apporté. Puis ils parlèrent, longtemps, se chamaillant comme s'il s'était simplement quitté hier, comme si Mélian n'avait jamais disparu et comme s'ils en éprouvaient chacun l'intime besoin.

Mélian profitais autant qu'elle le pouvait de ce moment apaisant en présence de ces deux parasites comme elles les appelaient. Elle profitait car elle savait que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'était réveillée avec tellement de nouvelles questions sans réponses et il lui semblait que le chemin qui la mènera jusque la vérité qu'elle recherchait sera des plus dure et douloureux. Elle n'en ressortira pas indemne, c'était sûre.

Alors elle rirait à chaque occasion, s'amuserai à chaque connerie sans jamais perdre de vue son objectif, peu importe qui ou quoi se trouverai sur son chemin.

Après un long moment Naruto et Sakura vinrent les rejoindre bientôt puis enfin Tsunade et Gaï.

Tsunade et Sakura lui posèrent beaucoup de questions pour en apprendre plus mais Mélian ne répondit jamais en disant la vérité, Gaï défiait Kakashi sur qui ravira en premier le cœur de « Dame Mélian » tandis qu'Akira et Naruto se battaient pour le dernier dangos que Mélian s'empressa d'engloutir.

Enfin alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Sakura et Tsunade intimèrent à tous l'ordre de quitter les lieux afin de laisser la blessée se reposer.

« - Je signalerai juste que c'est vous deux qui m'avez le plus fait chier avec vos question à la con. J'vous demande moi si votre pipi est bleu ? » Ce à quoi Naruto avait rit comme un taré en hurlant « Ton Pipiii est Bleeeeuuu ! »

C'est finalement après une heure de sermon de la part de l'Hokage que celle-ci sorti suivi de près par Sakura qui traînai Naruto toujours hilare. Gaï s'en alla prétextant que la fougue de la jeunesse l'appelait, traduction : faire cinq cent tours de Konoha en sautant sur les fesses.

« - Bon, Eh bien il semblerait que vous soyez l'heureux élu ! s'exclama Mélian .

- Je ne veux pas me marier, annonça tranquillement Kakashi.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Mélian en désignant Akira qui dormait sur une chaise.

- C'est vrai je suis trop vieux pour toi, répondit le jounin faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je veux bien me marier avec vous si vous m'offrez un abonnement à vie de dangos !

- Je ne veux définitivement pas me marier.

- Radin

- Econome, c'est différent, rectifia-t-il en prenant Akira qui dormait toujours puis il ajouta, c'est quand même curieux que tu sois sorti de ton « coma » comme par hasard lorsque Akira vient te rendre visite.

Mélian savait où il voulait en venir, et ce n'était un secret pour personne, elle en entretenait avec cet enfant un lien quasi fraternel. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment, mais c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était éveillée.

- C'est bizarre, en effet. »

Kakashi ne commenta pas la réponse vague qu'elle lui avait fourni, il ne l'accusa pas non plus d'avoir menti aux questions que lui avaient posé l'Hokage et Sakura même si il l'avait remarqué. Il ne dit rien, car après toute l'honnêteté dont elle avait fait preuve, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de mentir pour se protéger.

C'était eux même qui l'avaient poussé à mentir en voyant à quel point elle était punie pour avoir été sincère. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver, pour le bien de la jeune fille.

Et là il se rendit compte qu'il assistait aux premiers rang à l'évolution d'une enfant. Mélian grandissait et apprenait vite de ses erreurs, elle apprendrait encore à mentir, manipuler, tromper, pour pouvoir survivre.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. La seule chose qu'il regrettait en fait, c'est que lui et Konoha soit à l'origine de ce changement.

Il se dirigea avec sa nonchalance caractéristique vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« Tu n'es pas obliger de mentir à tout le monde, Mélian. »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, mais il crut voir étinceler une lueur de défi dans son regard vert, avant qu'elle ne lui sourie :

« Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Kakashi-san. »

Il ferma la porte.

Elle se retrouva enfin seule.

« _- Je suppose que tu veux en parler._

- Tu supposes bien.

- _Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, gamine, tout ça n'était pas un rêve, tu as bien réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur de ton propre esprit._

- Donc c'est là que tu vis depuis que tu es apparu dans ma tête ?

- _Oui, à un détail près, j'ai toujours été là dans ton esprit même à l'époque où tu suçais encore ton pouce, seulement je ne pouvais pas encore me manifester._ »

Mélian resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas logique.

« - Y'a un truc que je comprend pas il n'y a aucune trace de sceau ni sur mon corps ni dans mon esprit contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit.

- …

- Alors d'où est ce que tu viens ?

Il eu un long silence où Mélian sentit avec étonnement l'incompréhension de Lalawel. Elle ne savait pas ?

- Ah, donc t'es encore plus pommé que moi sur tes origines, marmonna la jeune fille, y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre …

- _C'est pas ça, abruti congénitale, _s'indigna Lalawel,_ j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs ne remontent qu'au début de ta vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai supposé qu'il y avait un sceau quelque part. Et ses chaînes c'était quoi à ton avis Sherlock ?_

- Si ces chaînes étaient un sceau alors tu aurait du retrouver tes souvenirs puisque elles sont brisées maintenant, or t'es toujours aussi pommé.

- …

- Mélian : 1 Lalawel : 0

- _Ta gueule._

- Mais tu t'encanailles, beauté fatale !

- _Beauté fatale ?_

- Yep ! On dirait pas quand tu parles, mais en faite t'es super sexy !

- _Sexy ? _Lalawel s'étrangla presque en répétant ce mot,_ ne me désigne plus jamais avec un mot si rabaissant, paysanne._

- Que dis je, t'es même carrément hooooooot ! Est-ce que t'es au moins Bi ?

- _Arrêtes ça tout de suite, espèce de lapin dopé aux testostérones de tyrannosaures._

Mélian était raaaaavie ! Elle tenait quelque chose. Bordel ! Lalawel, pour une raison encore inconnue, complexait sur son physique !

- Bah c'est sûre qu'en te voyant n'importe qui serait dopé aux testostérones de mammouth ! You're sooooooo sexy ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Mélian se retrouvait à se bidonner seule dans sa chambre sous les insultes et menaces de Lalawel.

Après un long moment de fou rire, où Lalalwel avait abandonné face à la puérilité de la jeune fille, vint un long moment de silence.

Mélian ne comprenait plus rien, chaque découverte avait son lot de question sans réponses.

« - Lalawel, tu boudes encore ?

- ….

Apparemment oui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- Tu sais plus je réfléchis, et plus je me dis que si il n'y a pas de sceau c'est que il n'y a rien à sceller.

- ….

- Je veux dire que … peut être que tu …. Tu es juste apparu en même temps que moi, dit Mélian hésitante consciente que son idée était quelque peu farfelu.

- ….

- Peut être que tu es né en même temps que moi ! »

Voilà, c'était dit, elle l'avait lâché sa connerie. Elle attendait maintenant que Lalawel se moque d'elle et prenne sa vengeance.

« - _Ca m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, gamine. _

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mélian était sûre que les probabilités qu'un Pélican viennent lui dire « je suis ton père » étaient plus élevés que de tomber d'accord avec Lalawel.

- _T'es plus si bête, je commence à déteindre sur toi, c'est bien._

- Ah oui ? Et comment t'explique qu'un esprit complètement distinct du mien, avec sa propre personnalité et sa propre puissance, puisse co-habité avec moi dans mon corps SANS aucun sceau ?

- _J'y réfléchi gamine, j'y réfléchi._

- Ca te tuerais de juste dire « je ne sais pas » ?

- _Non, mais ça te ferai plaisir et ça, ça me tuerai._

- ….

- _Quel doux son que celui où ta voix n'est pas._

- Dis Lalawel, ce monde enchanté où j'étais c'était vraiment dans ma tête ?

- _Enchanté ? T'es vraiment une gamine, c'est pas « un monde enchanté » , œil de veau, c'est le reflet de ton âme._

- …

- …

- Euh, est ce que tu peux expliquer le sens de ta phrase après « œil de veau », insulte très dégradante au passage.

- _C'est pour ça qu'il te sied à merveille. Bon, chaque personne est constituée d'une âme et d'un corps, Ok ?_

- Ok.

- _Et l'âme réside dans le corps, Ok ?_

- Ok.

- _C'est faux._

- O… Hein ? Bah pourquoi ?

- _Non, mais tu réfléchis des fois ? Comme si une âme pouvait se retrouver coincé entre ton foie et tes intestins. Elle est rattachée à ton corps par un lien particulier quelque chose que tu peux identifier comme la pensée, ta capacité à réfléchir et résonner. Mais ton âme s'étend bien au delà d'une limite charnelle car elle est très riche en sentiments, réflexion, idées, etc. Cependant elle est bien quelque part mais pas dans ce monde, elle se trouve dans son propre monde qu'elle crée à partir de sa propre essence, chaque âme est différente alors le « monde » qui en résultera sera différent selon le propriétaire de cet âme._

- C'est comme une dimension parallèle ?

- _Si tu veux._

- Est-ce que je peux y retourner ?

- _Normalement ce serai possible, tout le monde pourrais devoir le faire, seulement je dirais qu'il faut atteindre un certain niveau de …sagesse. Donc pour toi c'est foutu._

- N'importe quoi je l'ai fais une fois je peux le refaire.

- _Sauf que tu as réussi parce que t'était en train de crever. Dans ces moments là on devient un peu plus sage,_ se moqua Lalawel dans un ricanement.

- Quand tu dis le reflet de l'âme ça veux dire quoi ? demanda Mélian sans prêter attention aux moqueries de Lalawel.

- _T'es chiante avec tes questions,_ s'impatienta Lalawel, _ça veut dire que ce monde te ressemble et te représente, c'est la forme matérielle de ton âme si tu préfère. »_

Sans savoir pourquoi le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus vite et un frisson la parcouru.

Ce monde si beau, ces couleurs si chaudes et cette nuit si douce. C'était elle.

« - Dis Lalawel … commença timidement Mélian.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?_

- C'est … c'est bizarre. Ce monde … enfin mon… mon âme … elle… elle est si … cool ? »

La jeune fille se tortillait mal à l'aise, honteuse d'avoir osé poser une telle question à Lalawel qui n'allait pas louper cette occasion pour se moquer d'elle cette fois.

« _Faut croire que oui, gamine, _lâcha Lalawel dans un ricanement mais elle reprit plus froide,_ seulement ne t'emballe pas trop, l'âme change au cour du temps donc ce monde aussi et ce ne vas pas souvent en s'arrangeant. »_

Mélian resta silencieuse. C'était logique, on évoluait au fils des années, l'âme aussi.

_« Par le passé, la tienne était moins sombre. »_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Mélian était redevenu celle que tous connaissaient et quatre heures qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Faute de savoir on mettait l'état végétatif dans lequel elle était sur le compte d'un choc post traumatique dû à sa dernière mission. Ce qui agaçait fortement Mélian, car ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas assez la regardait avec cet air inquiet que l'on adresse généralement à ces personnes fragile d'esprit. Et la jeune fille n'aimait pas qu'on la pense fragile. Mais même si ça la répugnait au plus haut point elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui faciliterai fortement les choses.

En effet depuis son réveil Mélian n'était pas resté bêtement à se reposer et à rire avec tout ceux qui lui rendaient visite. Elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à une seule chose : comment recueillir toute les informations que Danzo avaient sur son cas et celui de sa mère ?

La jeune fille réfléchissait tellement qu'Akira avait souvent pris ses longs silences de réflexion comme une rechute et avait paniquer. Seulement Mélian ne pouvait rester l'esprit tranquille, tout devait être extrêmement bien pensé, elle ne s'attaquait pas à n'importe qui. Si on la découvrait, elle était foutue.

Ce sera une déclaration de guerre. Mélian essaya de relayer cette pensée effrayante au second plan, sinon elle n'agira jamais.

Tout d'abord tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était reprendre du service au ANBU, et vu à quel point Danzo la voulait, cela ne sera pas trop difficile, il lui rendrai service pour une fois. Elle devait impérativement se rapprocher de lui. Découvrir où pouvait bien se trouver ses précieuses informations. Ce sera son premier objectif.

* * *

Un mois était passé et comme prévu on l'avait contacté quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital afin qu'elle « accomplisse son devoir de ninja de Konoha ». Elle accueillit cette invitation avec un grand sourire ironique et elle s'était mise au travail. Elle attendait maintenant le bon moment pour agir.

Mélian avait effectué quatre missions depuis et aujourd'hui elle partait pour sa cinquième. L'équipe était restée la même, Loup n'avait pas été remplacé.

Les retrouvailles avaient été froides, simples et efficaces, personnes n'avaient commentés leur dernière mission, personne n'avait parlé de Loup.

Ils avaient simplement débutés leur mission.

Mélian était arrivé la première au point de rendez vous comme à son habitude, les autres arrivèrent à peine trois minutes plus tard et ils partirent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les frontières au sud où on leur avait signalé un groupe ninja du pays des vagues opposants à l'alliance entre les deux pays.

Le message était clair : aucun survivants.

A l'aube du troisième jour de traque, ils les trouvèrent. Trois hommes, une femme. Quatre contre quatre, c'était équitable. Evidement la femme se jeta sur Mélian qui pour le coup fut vexée d'avoir été jugée comme étant la plus faible. Les combats furent violents, il eu beaucoup de sang mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Mélian s'en sorti avec quelques blessures inoffensives, c'était bien la plus faible qu'elle avait affronté, les autres étaient encore aux prises avec le reste des cibles. Elle repéra Hirondelle qui était en assez mauvaise posture face à un utilisateur de glace, elle fonça prêter mains forte. Faucon se débarrassa de son ennemi quelques minutes plus tard et fondit sur la cible de Renard.

Une quinzaine de minutes après ils étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour. La mission avait été un succès.

Sur le chemin de retour Mélian remarqua quelque chose qui lui sembla étrange. Il était clair que Faucon la méprisait tellement qu'elle se demandait parfois comment faisait il pour supporter sa présence sans lui couper quelques membres. Alors pourquoi avait il proposer de partager une chambre avec elle dans cette auberge ?

D'habitude c'était avec Hirondelle qu'elle restait. Certes il l'avait fait de mauvaise grâce et prétextait qu'Hirondelle étant le plus blessé devait resté près de Renard. Mélian avait calé l'affaire bien que son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas normal.

Seulement plus tard, alors elle qu'elle se relaxait dans la salle de bain sous une eau brûlante, il était entré, comme si de rien n'était. Cela aurait pu passer pour un accident si pendant le temps qu'elle l'insultait et lui ordonnait de sortir il ne l'avait pas autant scruté.

Oui, Mélian en était sûre il n'avait pas en tête d'idée perverses, il l'analysait. Elle avait senti son regard courir sur chaque parcelle de sa peau à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis son analyse terminée, il était sorti en lançant une vague excuse.

Toute la nuit qui suivit Hirondelle avait eu une forte fièvre Mélian était resté à ses côtés en tentant tant bien que mal de faire tomber la fièvre. Renard et elle avaient donc échangé de places. Ses connaissance en ninjutsu médicales étaient insuffisantes elle devait donc le rafraîchir régulièrement et lui faire avaler des comprimés que Sakura lui avait spécialement préparé pour elle. Mais la jeune fille était contente qu'ils servent à Hirondelle, elle l'aimait bien. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son visage. Et elle le trouvait tout à fait charmant, les trait fins, un teint clair, de longs cils, des cheveux châtains en bataille, oui un joli garçon.

Le temps que les médicaments fassent effet Mélian resta éveillé et dans son sommeil agité par la maladie Hirondelle avait balbutié quelques bribes de phrases qu'elle trouvait inintéressantes jusqu'à ce que son nom de code fût prononcé, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit l'oreille.

« … ne peux pas … tuer Chaton »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cela devait arriver. La jeune fille tout ses sens en alerte se leva et verrouilla discrètement la porte. Elle créa deux clones, pris ses affaires et aida Hirondelle qui n'était conscient de rien à se lever.

Ils partirent par la fenêtre.

Mélian parti aussi loin qu'elle pouvait en portant quasiment Hirondelle et finalement elle s'arrêta dans une auberge. A peine eu elle allongé Hirondelle sur le futon qu'elle se hâta de lui enlever ses habits. Elle scruta chaque millimètre carré de peau avec minutie puis elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur sa nuque derrière ses cheveux. Une marque de piqûre, on l'avait empoisonné, voilà pourquoi on les avait séparé.

Mélian consciente qu'il se tramait quelque chose que seule Hirondelle pouvait lui expliquer se tritura les méninges pour savoir comment le sortir de là.

Elle se précipita vers son sac et se saisit de la trousse médicale que Sakura lui avait préparée. Elle la retourna et retint un cri de victoire : un anti poison confectionné par les bon soins de l'apprenti du Godaïme.

« Sakura, que dieu te garde et te bénisse, qu'il bénisse ton père et ta mère, qui t'on fait naître, tes grand mères et tes grand pères qui ont fait naître tes parents pour que tu naisses … » se rendant compte de jusqu'où elle pouvait aller elle termina par « … et tout les Haruno qui ont foulé cette terre, Amen. »

C'est sur cette prière qu'elle injecta l'antidote à Hirondelle. Après deux heures d'attentes la fièvre baissa significativement et Mélian pût s'endormir.

La jeune fille ne sût combien de temps elle avait dormie mais lorsqu'elle sentie Hirondelle remuer elle se redressa comme un ressort, celui-ci malgré son état se mit instantanément en position de défense.

« - Chaton ?

- Hirondelle.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je … je suis vivant.

- Yep.

- Je … j'était censé mourir pendant cette mission. Comment c'est possible ?

Le pauvre avait l'air tellement perdu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis sembla comprendre sans même que Mélian n'ai eu à lui expliquer. Il la regarda gravement.

- Ce que tu as fait ne servira à rien ils me tueront quand même une fois rentré à Konoha et toi il trouvera un moyen de te coincer Faucon à déjà accepté et Renard aussi.

- Accepter quoi ?

Hirondelle hésita un instant puis lâcha :

- De te ramener à lui vivante.

- Et toi pourquoi tu as refusé ?

Le jeune homme sembla surpris un instant puis il déclara doucement :

- Je ne peux pas tuer un camarade si ce n'est pas pour le bien de Konoha.

- Ah, et par contre Renard et Faucon eux y'a pas de problème avec ça ?

- Ils ne savent pas … la vraie raison. Ils pensent que tu vas trahir Konoha dans peu de temps.

- Et comment toi tu as sût la « vrai raison » ?

Encore une fois Hirondelle hésita puis devant le regard suppliant de Mélian il céda pensant que de toute manière pour lui il n'y avait plus aucune issue de secours.

- C'était un accident, je ne sais pas grand-chose et je n'aurais jamais dû savoir, commença-t-il l'air grave, lorsque Danzo-sama m'a convoqué pour me donner la mission de te mettre hors service et de te ramener j'avais d'abord accepté. Tu étais mercenaire et j'ai donc crut possible l'éventualité d'une trahison…

- Ca va, ca va, tout baigne, continues, le rassura Mélian.

- Seulement au même moment un shinobi est venu le prévenir que tu étais sorti de ton coma et il est parti en ordonnant au même shinobi de mettre un des dossiers qu'il y avait sur le bureau « à la place habituelle » en passant j'ai vu ton nom dans ce dossier. C'est alors que je me suis posé des questions : comment un dossier si bien remplis pouvait être au nom d'une mercenaire arrivé depuis peu au village ?

Danzo-sama était partit le shinobi était encore là, j'ai agi en cinq minutes à peine. Je l'ai « malencontreusement » bousculé et répandu les feuilles au sol.

Mélian écoutait mais avait toujours autant de mal à réaliser ce qu'elle entendait. Hirondelle était allé à l'encontre de toutes les règles ninja en agissant de la sorte, mais surtout il avait été en possession de toutes les informations la concernant. Il sembla à Mélian pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts toute la vérité, elle buvait ses paroles comme une personne assoiffée en plein désert se désaltère enfin.

- Seulement je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire, à vrai dire j'en ai vu très peu mais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas celle que tout le monde croit.

Mélian ne disait rien attendant qu'il lui révèle le peu qu'il savait.

- Une grande partie de ce dossier était consacré à une certaine Airin Uzumaki et sa grossesse, puis enfin à toi, on aurait dit une sorte de suivi médicale. Le nombre quarante trois apparaissait souvent et je ne sais pas à quoi il correspondait mais ça avait l'air primordial, puis une suite de chiffre et de lettres qui apparaissaient à chaque fin de feuilles comme une signature. Je n'ai pas tout retenu mais les derniers chiffres je les connaissais. Ils correspondaient à la position longitude/latitude du village d'Uzushio. Et les premiers étaient A115, je ne sais pas à quoi ça pouvait correspondre. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir, le shinobi c'est empressé de tout ramasser et de s'en aller, je n'ai pas vu où il a posé ce dossier. »

Suivi médical…quarante trois…A115…Uzushio. Encore ce village fantôme, là d'où sa mère venait. Un tas de ruines bien trop présent dans tout ce mystère.

Un suivi médical pour une femme enceinte, cela semblait normal, ce qui l'était moins c'était pourquoi celui-ci était dans un dossier secret que Danzo affectionnait tout particulièrement. Et ces chiffres. Mélian avait beau chercher ils ne lui disaient absolument rien. Elle ne voyait pas tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Elle était dans le flou, comme d'habitude.

« - … chaton.

- Hein ?

- Je disais que tu vas devoir me tuer et retourner à Konoha, chaton.

- C'est Mélian.

- Hein ?

- Je m'appelle Mélian, pas chaton.

Hirondelle l'observait comme s'il lui manquait une majeure partie de son cerveau. Il lui dictait de le tuer et de s'en aller et elle, elle se présentait. Devant son air déconfit Mélian s'expliqua.

- Ecoutes, je ne t'ai pas sauvé de ce poison pour t'assassiner juste après. Ensuite toi pour avoir refusé de m'abattre tu te fera tuer si tu rentre à konoha. Moi, Renard et Faucon veulent ma peau. Selon toi quelle est la meilleure solution ?

Hirondelle continuait d'observer cette jeune femme avec un air de total incompréhension sur le visage. Mais où voulait elle en venir ? Oui ils étaient tout les deux dans de beau drap mais … Oh non, il venait de comprendre. Il s'étrangla presque.

- Tu veux qu'on … _s'entraide _?

- Yep !

- Non. C'est absurde.

- Quoi, s'offusqua Mélian, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas survivre. Je ne _doix_ pas survivre, j'ai désobéi aux règles aux dépens de mon village. Et toi si tu es en effet innocente, t'allier à moi ne te rendra que coupable. Je me suis acquitté de ma dette envers toi, lors de notre première mission où nous sommes parti et t'avons laissé. Alors vas t'en.

- Non. »

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience. Il lui offrait une occasion en or, pourquoi était elle si têtu ?

« Non, je ne suivrais pas ton plan. Tu dis devoir mourir, t'es con. Je ne suis pas un danger pour Konoha, c'est pour ça que tu as refusé de me tuer. Parce que tes talents de shinobi ne doivent servir que ton village et non la cause personnelle d'un vieillard sénile. En agissant ainsi, tu as simplement honoré ton serment de shinobi de Konoha. Les gens comme toi ne doivent pas mourir, ils sont trop peu pour que Konoha puisse se permettre de les perdre. Et les gens comme toi devraient pouvoir choisir leur mort.

Nos buts sont différents, c'est vrai, toi tu veux défendre ton village quoi qu'il t'en coûte, moi j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais maintenant nos conditions sont les même, t'es dans la merde et t'es innocent, je suis dans la merde et je suis innocente. Alors, on fait quoi Hirondelle ? »

Mélian était fière de son coup, si Hirondelle acceptait de s'allier à elle ils auraient peut être une chance de s'en sortir vivant et même de réintégrer Konoha.

Elle l'observait méticuleusement mais elle n'arriva à déceler aucune marque d'approbation ou de refus, qu'il avait son masque ou pas c'était la même. Comment les gens pouvaient ils paraître si impassible ? Elle, elle avait toujours une expression sur le visage et ne pouvait donc prétendre ne rien ressentir. Jouer la comédie et feindre des états d'âme ça elle savait, mais rester complètement impénétrable c'était juste impossible.

« - C'est Kaïto.

- Hein ?

- Je m'appelle Kaïto, pas Hirondelle. »

La jeune fille le regardait avec un air ahurie, ça voulais dire qu'il acceptait non ?

Devant son fin sourire et la lueur déterminée dans son regard Mélian ne put que sourire en retour. Un sourire sincère et plein de promesses.

« Hé bien, enchantée Kaïto. »

* * *

_**Les réflexions (pas) philosophiques de l'auteur:**_

_**Fioooooooooooou ... Hé bah dis donc, j'en ai bavé pour le pondre ce chapitre. Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ?**_

_**Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend les choses ?**_

_**Moi je suis impatiente de voir ce que vont faire Kaïto et Mélian, mais pour ça il faut des r'viouuuuuuuuuus !**_

_**Sur ce, Schuss !**_


End file.
